SOTS
by Akumarelease
Summary: Sedang bersamanya di lingkungan masa kecilnya. Aku tau, setelah ini kita akan sulit untuk bersama lagi *baru update*
1. Chapter 1

summary : All beginning when they meet for the first time in high school. /keh, apa mau mu?!/ bajumu keluar !/

Desclaimer : Sensei ku Riichiro Inagaki sama Yusuke Murata ni chan ^^

*Mamori*

Pagi itu semua nampak biasa saja, hingga aku menemukan pria yg berantakan itu ! "hey !" aku memanggilnya, dia hanya melirikku di ujung matanya.

"Apa maumu?"

"Kau tidak bisa masuk sekolah dengan pakaian berantakan seperti itu ! harusnya kau malu !"

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku? nama ku Mamori Anezaki anggota komite disiplin ! aku punya hak untuk memberikan sanksi jika kau melanggar aturan sekolah"

"keh, kalau gitu mana sanksinya?" anak itu akhirnya mengalah dan menyodorkan tangannya meminta kertas sanksi padaku, aku pun segera menuliskan beberapa catatan disitu lalu ku berikan padanya

"nih" dia hanya mendengus lalu berjalan masuk ke ruang loker, aku terus memperhatikannya... hingga ku lihat dia MEROBEK lalu MEMBUANG kertas itu ! aku pun langsung menghampirinya .

"hey, kau ! kenapa kau membuangnya hah? seharusnya kau memberikannya pada kepala sekolah !"

"cih, kau ini cerewet sekali ! kepala sekolah sialan itu gak akan protes sama sekali !"

aku terkejut sedikit karena dia menaikan sedikit nada suaranya

"mou ! mana mungkin seperti itu dan sekarang kau memakai kata-kata kasar, kau akan di hukum berat" aku mulai mencatat lagi "nih"

"kenapa gak kau sendiri aja yg ngasih kertas sialan itu ke kepala sekolah sialan hah?! aku gak mungkin bawa begituan kemana mana."

benar juga kenapa gak kepikiran, Baka no Mamori !

"umm.. kau benar, kalau gitu supaya aku bisa melaporkan ini beritahu aku siapa namamu" dia menyeringai, lalu menatapku lekat

"kau tidak tau aku?"

"apa.. kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"kekekeke perkenalkan namaku.." perkataan anak itu terhenti ketika seseorang memanggilnya "Hiruma !" dia langsung menoleh ke asal suara "kau berisik sekali gendut sialan ! jangan teriak-teriak pagi-pagi gini !"

"jadi nama mu Hiruma? namaku Aneza.."

"kau sudah memberitahu ku tadi"

"ah iya.. aku lupa.."

"eh.. hai,dia temanmu Hiruma? perkenalkan nama ku Ryokan Kurita yoroshiku.^^"

"ha-hai.. namaku..."

"Mamori Anezaki" Hiruma kembali memotong kalimatku

"yoroshiku" kataku

"yoroshiku nee" jawab si Kurita

"ooi kalian sedang apa? cepat masuk ke kelas baru kalian" teriak seorang guru yg baru turun dari lantai 2 tapi.. kenapa pakai baju seragam ya?

"Musashi~ Hiruma punya teman baru.. kesini kesini" anak gendut yg bernama Kurita itu memanggil temannya mungkin senior?

"hm?" dia melihatku "Gen Takekura, salam kenal" dia tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya, aku pun membalasnya

"Mamori Anezaki" aku pun juga tersenyum, kesan pertama untuknya, dia itu pria yg baik

"ooi.. kalian apa-apaan haah ?! sejak kapan aku berteman dengannya? baru juga ketemu tadi" Kata Hiruma

keduanya terlihat bingung, sedang Hiruma terlihat malas membahasnya

"umm begini, memang baru tadi pagi aku bertemu dengannya.. aku menegurnya karena dia buat banyak pelanggaran" aku pun menjelaskan

kedua temannya saling pandang, ekspresi yg kudapat saat itu Kurita masih menganga tak percaya sedang Musashi terdiam lalu memupuk pundakku "kau perempuan yg pemberani" apa maksudnya orang ini?

"eeh.." saat itu bel masuk bunyi dan anak2 murid bergegas masuk ke dalam kelasnya, dan aku masih belum mengerti yg di ucapkan Musashi waktu itu, aku juga baru tau kalau dia itu seangkatan denganku. Dan sekarang aku jadi mengerti apa maksudnya.

Itulah awal pertemuanku dengan setan licik yg kejam dan tak kenal ampun itu, untuk menjaga adik semasa kecilku Sena Kobayakawa, aku terpaksa ikut clubnya hingga aku mengerti seperti apa sifat aslinya. Terlalu banyak yg kami lalui bersama, mulai dari pengrekrutan murid baru.. death march, pertandingan wilayah kanto, kekalahan, tangan yg patah, hingga akhirnya kami semua berhasil sampai puncak yaitu christmast bowl dan sekarang setiap aku melihat setan itu perasaan kagum selalu memenuhi dadaku, dia memang selalu seenaknya bahkan kepala sekolah sudah lepas tangan terhadapnya yah.. mungkin itu karena buku kecil hitam yg selalu dia bawa2 tapi di balik itu semua dia selalu memperhatikan teman2nya, hanya saja dengan caranya yg menurutku aneh.

Yoosh ! thats it.. author bakalan bikin chapternya besok lagi (mungkin) salam kenal ^^ aku author baru nih panggil aja Yourichi Hiruma karena aku di angkat jadi adiknya kandungnya Yoonichan, nama akuma release itu cuma uname nya *ngeles* jadi kalau ada sesuatu yg ada di hatimu... *eeh uhuuk* jadi kalau ada yg aneh atau mau ngasih saran via pm aja ya.. kalau revie w beribet balesnya *gak mau cape* *duaar fic ini ku persembahkan untuk #eyeshield21family ^^d terima kasih *nunduk-nunduk*


	2. Chapter 2

desclaimer : dua-duanya my brother (ngarep)

*chap 2*

*Mamori*

Lalu waktu kami semua untuk pisah pun kira, kami gak akan ketemu lagi dengan semuanya karena aku masuk ke Saikyoudai, dan berpisah dengan Sena dan yg ternyata perkiraanku melenceng sedikit, yg membuatku terkejut adalah 1 kampus dengannya, tau kan siapa yg ku maksud? ya.. dia Yoichi Hiruma. Kapten club ku, dan sekarang juga dia tetap menjadi kapten hahaha dia benar2 berjiwa pemimpin, masuknya Jumonji juga membuatku takjub seorang berandal bisa masuk Universitas elit ini lalu bertemu macam2 mahasiswa lainnya seperti Yamato, Akaba, bahkan Agon juga masuk sini dan herannya Agon juga Hiruma bisa berkerja sama lagi dengan baik.

"ooi kau kenapa senyam senyum sendiri begitu heh? kau senang 1 kampus denganku?"

" a.. apa.. ke.. kenapa kamu ada disini?" dia melihatku dengan alis yg terangkat satu.

"kenapa kau? ini kan ruang club Wizard, kau pikir aku forbidden untuk masuk sini?"

aku melihat sekitar, dan ternyata terlalu banyak memikirkan masa lalu bikin aku gak sadar udah sampai di ruang club, oiya.. aku lupa ngasih tau kalian :) aku baru 1minggu masuk Saikyoudai namun hari ini aku dan Hiruma berencana melihat keadaan Deimon, alumni Deimon di Saikyoudai seperti Jumonji juga ikut tapi dia akan menyusul bareng sama Kuroki dan Togano alhasil tinggal aku dan Hiruma.

Hari ini aku memang janji akan bertemu Hiruma di ruang club, tapi ternyata dia udah disini duluan. Yaa memang udah sifatnya datang tepat waktu.

"ayo manager sialan kita berangkat" dia beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi keluar dari ruang club

"iya Hiruma kun" aku pun mengikutinya. Kami pun keluar dari wilayah kampus.

Kami berjalan berdampingan, setiap jalan yg kami lewati pasti ada daun yg gugur jelas aja ini kan musim gugur.

"heh.. tadi pasti ada yg kau pikirkan kan? ngaku" Hiruma membuka percakapan tapi pandangannya tetap lurus ke depan

aku menoleh ke arahnya "kau penasaran ya?"

"gak juga, cuma buat nambahin sesuatu ke buku kesayangan kekeke" dia pun menoleh ke arahku dengan seringaiannya seperti biasa

"kalau begitu aku gak usah jawab ya" aku pun kembali melihat ke depan

"cih, terserahlah"

dan kami pun kembali berjalan hingga akhirnya kami naik kereta dan turun di stasiun Deimon, kami pun kembali berjalan dalam diam. Gak ada satupun dari ku maupun Hiruma yg membuka percakapan lebih dulu karena memang tak ada yg perlu di bicarakan.

Saat sampai di depan gerbang Deimon aku mendengar teriakan yg sangat khas di telingaku "catch MAAAX !" lalu "go go Devil ! semangaat teman2!" dan juga "Funurabaaa !" aku menoleh ke sebelahku dengan tatapan bertanya.

"kekekeke mereka datang lebih cepat, ini salahmu karena jalanmu lebih lambat daripada siput sialan kekeke" perkataan di mulutnya berbeda dengan pandangannya, aku tau kali ini dia sedang sangat amat senang. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataanya.

Kami pun masuk berdampingan dan di sambut hangat oleh mantan cheers Deimon yg selalu ceria, Suzuna Taki

"yaa Mamo nee datang juga.. wiii.. barengan sama Yo nii.. apa kalian janjian mau kesini yaa?" dari jauh dia melambaikan tangannya (sambil memegang pom pom)

dan kemudian semua melihat ke arah kami, manager baru menghampiri Hiruma dan memberikannya seragam Devil Batsnya yg dulu sambil menundukkan kepalanya mungkin karena takut atau mungkin dia...

sedangkan Hiruma hanya mengeluarkan wajahnya seperti biasa jika dia tidak menemukan sesuatu yg menarik kemudian pergi meninggalkan lapangan menuju ruang ganti.

"anoo.. kak Suzuna.. apa benar itu kak Mamori?" tanya seorang anggota tim yg bertubuh mungil, sepertinya dia Running Back

"iyaa itu Mamo nee.. kenapa kamu naksir yaa? gak boleeh soalnya dia udah punya Yo nii" Suzuna menggerakan jarinya tanda tidak boleh

serentak semua yg dengar menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan 'tidak mungkin' kemudian mereka melihat ke arahku, kebetulan Hiruma juga sudah keluar dari ruang ganti dan memakai seragam Devil Bats sama seperti alumni Deimon yg datang hari ini.

Semuanya menatap was was, Hiruma hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan anehnya lalu melirik ke arahku

"apa yg terjadi dengan anak2 sialan ini? kau memberikan kue beracun itu?" kata Hiruma sambil menunjuk ke arah mereka yg melihat kami

"dari tadi aku hanya berdiri diam menunggumu disini bodoh" aku mengerutkan wajahku

"Yaaaa ! ternyata memang benar kalian sudah jadian ^^"

Aku dan Hiruma reflek langsung melirik tajam ke arah Suzuna

"se..sepertinya kamu salah Suzuna~" kata Sena yg baru saja selesai dari latihan larinya dan langsung menghampiri Suzuna.

"eeh.." Suzuna melihat Hiruma mengambil ancang2 lalu..

"CERBERUUUS !"

"HIIIEEEE... !" teriak semuanya bersamaan termasuk ha-ha bersaudara yg baru saja memarkirkan motornya, aku hanya sweatdrop melihat keadaan yg menurutku sudah biasa ini.

yoosh chapter 2 is done.. hehehe lagi banyak ide jadi yaa LANJUT TERUUSSSS...

di terima hayo kritik dan sarannya... di tampung ya di tampung ^^ review review phew~


	3. Chapter 3

*chap 3*

*Mamori*

Latihan neraka ala Hiruma sudah selesai dan saatnya anak2 harus pulang. Matahari sudah mulai menyembunyikan dirinya di balik pegunungan. Cahaya merah kecoklatannya sungguh indah, dapat membuat hati siapa saja yg melihatnya menjadi tenang.

"kak Mamori?" suara itu menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"iya?" jawabku

"emm.. ini" adik kelas yg tadi siang sempat bertanya pada Suzuna, memberikanku sebuah amplop berwarna biru. Dia berani melakukannya karena di ruang club hanya ada aku dan dia. Mungkin dia meminta izin ke toilet agar bisa memberikannya padaku. Yg lain masih di lapangan sedang melakukan briefing bersama Hiruma, sedangkan aku melamun di dekat jendela dengan tugas kuliah yg menumpuk di tambah pula tugas 'tambahan' dari Hiruma.

Aku pun menerima amplop biru itu yg ternyata isinya sebuah surat, dan dia pun pergi kembali ke lapangan. Aku membuka surat itu dan membacanya, 'akan ku tunggu besok habis pulang latihan ya ^^sampai jumpa' begitulah tulisannya. Aku mengernyitkan alisku tanda kalau aku bingung 'menungguku? untuk apa?' bergegas aku menyembunyikan surat itu dari yg lain terutama Hiruma, aku masukan surat itu ke dalam tas kemudian kembali ke pekerjaanku.

Akhirnya setelah briefing selesai, yg lainnya masuk ke dalam ruang club kemudian mengganti baju mereka di ruang ganti. Bau keringat meyerbak ke seluruh ruangan. Tapi aku sudah biasa dengan keadaan ini

"oi, manager sialan.. tumben gak bawa manisan lemon"

"siapa bilang aku gak bawa" aku langsung mengambil manisan lemon dari dalam tas, ku perhatikan surat itu masih berada di dalam. 'Berarti masih aman, blm ada yg tau' pikirku.

Kemudian aku membawa 2 kotak manisan lemon yg memang sengaja kubuatkan untuk semuanya hari ini. Dan mereka dengan ganasnya langsung menyantap semuanya. Kecuali Hiruma dan anak itu, anak yg ingin menungguku besok setelah latihan -padahal aku tidak tau siapa namanya- . Aku menghampirinya, dia berada di dekat pintu sedang memakai jaketnya bersiap untuk pulang.

"hey" panggilku, dia pun menoleh.

"kau mau?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum, wajahnya berubah merah kemudian dia menunduk

"ti.. tidak kak.. terima kasih" dengan cepat dia mengambil tasnya lalu beranjak dari tempat itu. Aku hanya bisa diam di tempat, ternyata masih ada anak pemalu selain Sena juga Ikyuu.

"kekekeke jadi selama ini kau sukanya ama anak kecil yg masih bau kencur ya? kekekeke pantas saja, dapat ancaman baru" Suara Hiruma tepat di belakangku, aku langsung berbalik dan wajahku menabrak dadanya. Dia begitu dekat denganku, dan itu berhasil membuat wajahku memanas. Ku paksakan untuk melihat ke atas dan menatapnya.

Tapi tubuh Hiruma membelakangi cahaya lampu, jadi aku tidak begitu bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Sekilas ku lihat wajahnya yg mengeluarkan ekspresi muka yg aneh. "ke.. kenapa Hiruma kun?" dia tidak menjawab. Hening...

"yaaa... Mamo nee sama Yo nii lagi ngapain tuh?" ku lihat Suzuna di balik badannya tertawa senang bersama yg lain. Seseorang di depanku tidak beranjak juga malah terus menatapku. Pandangan yg menurutku sangat aneh. "ya ya yaa... " Suzuna mulai teriak lagi. Hiruma mulai bergerak, dia berbalik tanpa berbicara sedikitpun. Mengambil tasnya kemudian tasku. Melewati semuanya tanpa melirik, melihat, apalagi mengancam mereka. Dia... hanya diam..

Dia melewatiku sambil berbisik " ayo pulang, masih banyak pekerjaan yg harus di kerjakan" kemudian melempar tasku ke arahku. Dia terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukanku, membuat yg lain diam seribu bahasa. Bahkan Suzuna menjadi bungkam. Aku pun mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada semuanya kemudian berlari kecil ke arah Hiruma yg menungguku di pintu gerbang. Suara terakhir yg kudengar adalah suara Suzuna yg berkata pada Sena "apa mereka sedang bertengkar?" pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar dalam pikiranku. 'bertengkar?'

'apa Hiruma marah?'

'atau dia cemburu?' yg pasti aku tidak pernah tau apa yg di pikirkan setan itu.

Kami keluar dari wilayah Deimon dan berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju Apartemenku. Semenjak aku kuliah, aku sudah tidak di rumah lagi dan harus tinggal di apartemen dekat kampus karena jarak dari rumah ku menuju Saikyoudai lumayan jauh. Yaa.. sebenarnya apartemen Hiruma persis berada di atas apartemenku. Jadi lebih mudah untuk bikin strategi dan juga bisa lebih cepat jika suatu saat aku membutuhkan jasanya.

Entah kenapa sepertinya Hiruma berjalan agak lambat dari biasanya, padahal hari sudah semakin gelap. Ku coba saja bertanya.

"Hiruma kun?"

"hah?"

"kamu kenapa?"

"apanya?"

"daritadi diam, apa kamu marah? padahal waktu datang sepertinya kau senang sekali"

"oh"

jawaban itu berhasil membuatku jengkel. Ku putuskan untuk diam saja, tidak ingin membahasnya lagi.

"manager sialan" sekarang giliran dia yg memanggilku

"hah?" ku lakukan sama persis dengan apa yg dia lakukan terhadapku

"benda sialan ini aku bakar saja ya"

"oh" jawabku reflek, TUNGGU ! dia bilang benda sialan? benda apa yg dia maksud?

Aku langsung menoleh ke arahnya yg tangan kirinya sedang memegang amplop berwarna biru dan tangan kanannya memegang flame. 'amplop itu kan...' batinku.

Segera ku cari ke dalam tas tapi hasilnya nihil. Aku melihat ke arahnya, dia sedang menyeringai dan bersiap menyalakan flame kesayangannya.

" tu.. tunggu Hiruma kun ! kau dapat darimana?"

"tas sialan mu" jawabnya enteng

"kau mengobrak abrik tas ku?

"keh.. bukan mengobrak abrik tapi surat mencurigakan sialan ini keluar dengan sendirinya dari tas sialan mu yg kau geletakan sembarangan di meja.. saat kau menghampiri adik kelas sialan itu, langsung saja ku ambil"

"mou ! itu namanya pencuri ! cepat kembalikan !"

"enggak mau, ambil aja sendiri kalo bisa" Hiruma memanjangkan tangannya ke atas agar aku tidak bisa menggapainya. Tapi saat aku hampir berhasil, dia malah menurunkan tangannya dan kemudian dia justru memegang pundakku dan sedikit di dekatkan padaku dan dia mengeluarkan suara beratnya "apa kau akan pergi menemuinya?" dia kembali memasang wajah anehnya, wajah yg aku tidak tau emosi apa yg di keluarkannya.

aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, aku terpaku.

melihatku yg tidak kunjung menjawabnya, dia menjauhkan wajahnya dari hadapanku, memegang tanganku kemudian menaruh surat itu di telapak tanganku. "terserah kau sajalah." dia berbalik lalu berjalan beberapa langkah di depanku kemudian berhenti.

dia memberikan kode tangannya. "silahkan saja kau pergi dengannya, dengan siapapun di dunia ini tapi... " ada jeda waktu di bagian itu, tak di sangka dia berbalik dan menghampiriku yg masih mematung di tempat. Aku terus menatap matanya hingga dia benar2 berada di depanku, jarak kami hanya 1 kepal tangan saja. Dia menatapku, aku menatapnya.. kami saling menatap.

Tanpa aba2 dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya yg ku akui memang hangat.

Dia berbisik tepat di samping telingaku "_**Tapi kau hanya akan bahagia bila bersamaku... Anezaki... **_" Ini pertama kalinya dia memanggil margaku dengan penuh arti dan amat sangat lembut. Tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya membalas pelukannya. Dan kami tenggelam ke dalam pelukan yg hangat.

This is it chap 3

hehehe

Hiruma : Kenapa gue super OOC hah?

Ane : Lu kece kok bang *-*d

Hiruma : Kece dari Hongkong !

Ane : Kalo dari Hongkong ketemu Tou Ming she dong?

Hiruma : Dia di Taiwan Author bego sialan !

Ane : Si abang tau aje #colek

Hiruma : *bakar author dengan santainya*

Ane : RIP

Hiruma : Walaupun begitu fic ini tetap di hargai ya readers sialan. Udah di baca aja ini author sialan udah mati kesenengan kekeke

Ane : Arigatou *nunduk* RnR yaa... aa' Yoichi baik beuudh *peluk*

Hiruma : *gorok leher author dengan santai dan cool*

Ane : 2nd RIP

Hiruma : Yaha ! Read And Review !


	4. Chapter 4

*chap 4*

*still me Mamori ^^*

Aku sudah berada di dalam apartemenku yg sederhana, dengan cat dinding berwarna cream. 1 kamar tidur. 1 kamar mandi. dapur dengan ruang tamu menjadi satu cuma sebuah dinding kecil yg membatasinya.

Ku lempar begitu saja tas ku ke arah sofa di ruang tamu. Aku berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum, jujur saja saat latihan tadi aku tidak minum sama sekali. Aku melihat ke luar jendela, ternyata hujan sudah mulai turun. Aku menghela nafas panjang kemudian berjalan ke arah ruang tamu -dimana tas ku berada- .

Ku duduk di sofa panjang berwarna putih, di hadapanku tepat berdiri sebuah tivi 42inch berwarna. Bayanganku terpampang di dalamnya.

Ingatanku kembali ke beberapa saat yg lalu, saat setan itu memelukku. 'Kenapa dia jadi seperti itu?' aku mengadahkan kepalaku ke langit2, kemudian memejamkan mataku. 'apa yg harus ku lakukan besok? apa aku harus datang?'

Sebuah suara nyaring membangunkanku. Ku rogoh saku celanaku dan menemukan seseorang yaitu Suzuna Taki menelponku.

"Ada apa Suzuna chan?" kata ku lemah

" Mamo nee.. tadi kenapa? maafkan aku kalau aku melakukan sesuatu yg kelewatan ya.."

" Tidak apa2 Suzuna chan, tidak ada apa2 kok.. kamu tenang saja "

" Suara Mamo nee kenapa? Mamo nee sakit? " tanya nya dari seberang telpon.

" aku? aku tidak apa2 kok Suzuna~ ano.. maaf ya Suzuna chan, aku lagi sibuk.. kalau ada yg ingin di bicarakan bisa kau tunda dulu? " tanya ku langsung to the point, saat ini aku memang sedang tidak ingin di ganggu.

" umm.. begitu.. kalau begitu nanti aku telpon lagi ya Mamo nee.. maaf jika aku mengganggu mu.. jaa ne~ " click, telepon pun di putuskan.

Aku menatap layar handphone ku dengan sedikit sayu. Aku memang lelah, terlalu banyak kejadian aneh yg terjadi. Dan puncaknya adalah tadi. " Hiruma~ " desis ku pelan.

Aku teringat dengan surat tadi, ku rogoh tasku dan mengambil amplop biru yg berisi surat itu. Ku buka kemudian ku baca surat itu... lagi... Pertanyaan itu kembali muncul, 'apa aku harus menemuinya?' 'tapi... bagaimana dengan Hiruma?'

Ah sudahlah~ terlalu pusing memikirkannya, kembali ku masukkan surat itu ke dalam tas. Ku putuskan untuk mandi, kemudian tidur.

teng~ teng~ teng~

'eng..? ada apa ini?' sebuah suara lonceng besar mengaung di telingaku. Sebuah pintu besar terbuka di hadapanku, dan seseorang sedang menungguku. Aku terus berjalan ke arahnya, dia membalikkan badannya dan dia adalah...

"Fuaah !" Mataku terbuka lebar karena mimpi aneh itu.. " apa itu tadi?" oke, sekarang aku berkata pada diriku sendiri. Tapi tadi itu apa? ku lirik jam wecker digital di sampingku. baru jam 6: 58 . "aku bangun lebih cepat darimu ya" oke, dan sekarang aku lebih bodoh lagi karena berkata pada benda mati. Setelah mematikan alarm, ku pergi ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka. Setelah itu menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Saat aku sedang menggoreng telur mata sapi, seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemenku. Ku matikan dulu gasnya kemudian beranjak menuju pintu, ' siapa yg bertamu pagi2 begini?' ku intip dari balik lubang pintu dan ternyata dia adalah setan jabrik itu.

"ada apa Hiruma kun?" tanyaku saat pintu sudah ku buka.

Dia diam sambil melihatku "pfft"

" ? , kenapa kau?"

"kekekeke kau baru bangun heh? masih pakai piyama lagi kekeke rambutmu juga masih berantakan.. kekekeke !" Hiruma mengeluarkan buku terkutuk itu kemudian menulis sesuatu yg pasti aku tau... itu tidak baik.

"mou, kalau gak ada yg penting kembali lah ke atas, jgn ganggu aku "

"kau masih punya hutang !"

"eeh? hutang apa? "

Hiruma tidak menjawab, dia malah nyelonong masuk begitu saja ke dalam apartemenku. Lalu duduk di sofa dengan kakinya terangkat di atas meja.

" buatkan aku sarapan !" katanya sambil memejamkan matanya kemudian menyila tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

" kau datang kesini cuma mau minta sarapan dariku?"

"sudahlaah, jangan cerewet ! aku lapar, buatkan saja !"

"mou ! " apa2an sih dia itu, dasar suka seenaknya ! huh, tapi anehnya aku justru menurutinya. Mungkin karena aku sudah terbiasa, sudah 3x dia seperti ini. Datang lalu masuk seenaknya tanpa ku suruh, duduk di sofaku tanpa ku persilahkan dan yg terakhir memintaku untuk membuatkannya sarapan.

Setelah tutup pintu, aku pun beranjak menuju dapur dan dengan terpaksa aku harus membuat menu sarapan untuk 2 orang. Aku membuat sarapan yg simple, nasi dengan telur mata sapi di tambah dengan kentang goreng.

" Hiruma kun.. sudah jadi.. ayo kita sarapan" panggilku dari arah dapur. Yang di panggil pun beranjak dari tempatnya, kemudian duduk di ruang makanku yg kecil. Setelah kami berdoa (sebenarnya aku saja, dia hanya memperhatikan) kami pun langsung menyantap sarapan kami.

Aku pun telah menghabiskan sarapanku sedangkan Hiruma sudah habis daritadi. Tapi dia masih duduk di bangkunya, terlihat wajahnya sedikit cemas.

" Hiruma kun, aku punya hutang apa sebenarnya?" tanya ku, mengalihkan perhatikan, di sudut matanya ada sebuah kecemasan tapi aku tidak berani bertanya masalah itu, terlalu ikut campur.

" mana tugas sialan yg kuberikan padamu tempo hari?"

" *gasp* aku lupa ! " aku segera berlari kecil menuju tas ku yg masih ku taruh di ruang tamu. Piring? nanti saja bisa ku bersihkan

" kau belum mengerjakannya? " tanya si setan jelek itu sedikit menaikan nada suaranya.

" su sudah kok.. sedikit" ku pelankan suara ku pada kata sedikit. Tentu saja untuk telinga Hiruma, dia pasti mendengarnya.

Tapi, tunggu... tak ada respon sama sekali. Aku merasakan seseorang berdiri di sebelah ku, menatapku tajam. Aku mengedahkan pandangan, dan itu dia... dia disitu, melihatku dengan tatapannya yg aneh -lagi-.

"Hiruma kun ! berhentilah menatapku seperti itu ! kau membuatku serba salah tau !" aku kembali menatap tugas2 ku di meja.

" kau tau sekarang jam berapa?" tanya nya.

" tidak " aku terlalu konsentrasi pada kertas2 ini hingga tidak sempat melihat jam.

"kalau kau masih mau mengerjakannya, kau akan absen " kata Hiruma sambil berjalan keluar dari apartemenku.

Otak ku masih memproses kata2nya hingga kata **ABSEN** terpampang besar dalam kepalaku 'absen?' tanyaku dalam hati, ku lihat jam dinding yg berada di atas tv.

"Hiiieee.. sudah jam 8: 25 ! mata kuliah pertama ku jam 9: 10 ! Gawaat !" aku langsung berlari ke arah kamar mandi, Hiruma hanya melihatku sekilas kemudian pergi. Mungkin dia senang melihatku yg panik begini.

Setelah rapih dan semua peralatan sudah di masukan ke dalam tas. Aku langsung melesat turun. Jam kuliah pertamaku di mulai 10 menit lagi. Saat sampai di bawah, ku lihat seseorang sedang menungguku. Pria itu memakai helm dengan kacamata googlenya, dia menoleh.

" Lambat sekali kau !" hina nya saat aku baru turun dari lantai 2, dia melemparku dengan sebuah helm biasa. Kemudian dia naik ke motor matick nya yg pernah di naiki Kurita waktu sma dulu. " cepat naik ! kau akan terlambat nanti ! dan reputasi sialanmu akan turun drastis ! lalu kemudian semua fansmu akan... "

" sudah cukup Hiruma kun, iya.. iya.. aku akan naik" aku pun menaiki motor merah itu.

" pegangan manager sialan " katanya dari balik helm.

"heeh?"

yosh.. thats it for now..

chap 4 is done..

mission accomplished...

Hiruma : kekekekeke !

ane : kenape bang ? *muncul sambil makan snack*

Hiruma : kekeke muka manager sialan pasti bego bgt ! aku sudah tau kelanjutan cerita gaje ini ! *abis ngebajak chap 5 di hape ane* kekekeke !

ane : eeh.. ssst... diem2 aje bang... nanti aku traktir deh ;) *ting

Hiruma : gimana ya.. hm... *muka licik + picik*

ane : *gemeteran*

Hiruma : KEKEKEKE ! ada yg ngereview tuh~ ciee~ adik sialan... seneng tuh... kekekeke

ane : mana mana? *cek email* waah beneran ada... waaaah... kk Vanessa Way maap yaa baru apdet nih T_T huhuuu... terima kasih banyak udah suka fic ini.. *mati di tempat*

Hiruma : tuhkan dia mati -_- besok saya yg apdet YAHA ! kekeke *lempar author ke sumur*

ane : APA ! gak boleeh ! *abis manjat dari sumur*

Hiruma : BERISIK ! *tutup sumur pake semen*

ane : ARIYENAAAI ! (tidak mungkin ala Natsuhiko Taki)

Taki : hatchiii *sniff*

RnR minna b(^^)d


	5. Chapter 5

*chap 5*

*Mamori*

Sekarang aku sudah berada di lapangan parkir Sakyoudai. Berkat 'kerja keras' Hiruma aku sampai 5 menit lebih cepat dari biasanya. Masih duduk di kursi belakang motor, aku terdiam. Hiruma yg juga masih duduk melepas helmnya, kemudian melihat ke belakang.

"oi"

aku tidak menjawab

"sampai kapan kau mau memegang jaketku seperti itu heh? kalo ada waktu buat bengong lebih baik cepetan ke ruang kelas sialanmu" katanya sambil menaruh helmnya di kaca spion, lalu membereskan rambutnya yg berantakan.

"heh ! manager sialan !" panggilnya, aku masih diam di tempat. Masih mengatur nafasku.

Dia membalikkan badannya, dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajahku. Benar2 di depan wajahku.

"oi.. kau kenapa? demam?" sekarang dia menempelkan tangannya yg dingin ke dahiku. Dan itu berhasil membawaku kembali ke dunia nyata.

"kyaaaa !" Hiruma memundurkan sedikit badannya.

"kau ingin aku mati hah?"

"haah?" alisnya berkerut

"ngelewatin lampu merah ! bukan cuma sekali ! tapi 3x !" seruku sambil memberikan angka 3 dengan jariku.

Hiruma terus melihatku. Mungkin ingin tau, apa yg akan aku bicarakan selanjutnya.

"gara2 itu kita jadi di kejar polisi ! selain itu kau juga membawa motormu dengan kecepatan 140 km/jam ! Kau juga suka menyerempet orang ! kenapa kau bisa dapat sim hah? padahal kelakuan mengemudimu itu buruk sekali !" aku pun turun dari motornya. Kemudian melihatnya yg masih diam. Alisnya berkerut begitu juga denganku.

Saat mulutnya terbuka ingin membalas ucapanku, bell tanda mata kuliah pertama sudah berbunyi.

" *gasp* Gawaat !" aku melepas helmku (helm yg di pinjami Hiruma) kemudian memberikannya pada yg punya. "aku harus bergegas Hiruma, sudah bel. Aku akan langsung ke ruang club begitu semuanya selesai. Jaa ne... " aku melambaikan tanganku padanya, kemudian aku berlari meninggalkannya di lapangan parkir.

Beruntunglah, dosenku belum masuk. Aku duduk di tempatku seperti biasa. Selalu di dekat jendela.

"pagi Anezaki" seseorang menyapaku, dan dia adalah Takeru Yamato sang ace dari Notredame yg gelar Eyeshield 21 nya di ambil oleh Sena, adikku.

"ah.. pagi Yamato kun" jawabku

Dia duduk tepat di belakangku. "Pagi ini di antar Hiruma ya?"

"kok kamu tau?" aku menoleh ke belakang

"aku melihatmu keluar dari lapangan parkir, dan ternyata disana ada Hiruma" dia melihat ke arah luar jendela "hmm.. hahaha"

" kenapa kamu tertawa Yamato kun?

" lihat itu, " dia menunjuk ke arah luar jendela

aku pun melihat ke arah yg dia tunjuk "Hi..ruma?" dia masih duduk di motornya sambil berkutat dengan laptopnya

"dia menunggumu ya?" tanyanya sambil melihatku

"eng.. enggak kok"

"tapi kenapa dia blm pulang? apa dia ada jam kuliah hari ini?" dia kembali melihat ke arah Hiruma yg sekarang sedang memakan permen karetnya

'si bodoh itu, kenapa blm pulang sih?' tanyaku dalam hati. Kuputuskan untuk mengirimnya pesan,

to : Hiruma

Hey, Hiruma ! kenapa kamu blm pulang sih? seingatku kau tak ada jam kuliah hari ini.

ku tekan tombol send. Kembali ku lirik setan bertubuh manusia, berambut jabrik dan berwarna kuning di bawah, dia merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengambil handphonenya yg berwarna merah. Handphone merah? seingatku handphonenya yg itu sudah dia buang, apa mungkin di ambil lagi?, kulihat dia mengetik sesuatu, kemudian memasukkan kembali hapenya.

Di saat itu juga, aku merasakan getaran di saku celana bahan selututku. Dia memang membalasnya

from : Hiruma

kenapa kau? suka2 aku kan mau ngapain. Sudah kau belajar aja sana ! jangan ganggu aku.

begitu isi pesannya, sepertinya dia marah. ah.. sudahlah biarkan saja, biar aku tanya saja nanti sehabis latihan. Dosenku sudah masuk. Seperti biasa, sebelum belajar mengajar di mulai. Kami harus berdoa kemudian memberi salam. Dan yg mewakilinya adalah seseorang yg tepat berada di belakangku. Setelah itu...

"hey, kalian pasti ada sebuah hubungan kan kali ini?" bisik seseorang dari belakangku dan itu berhasil membuat wajahku memerah. Ibu dosen melihatku.

"Anezaki" panggilnya

"ya bu?"

"apa kamu sakit? wajahmu merah sekali"

"eeh.. emm.. eng.. enggak kok bu" aku hanya menundukkan wajahku karena malu di lihat seisi ruangan.

"begitu? syukurlah, kalau kamu merasa kurang enak badan sebaiknya kamu memberitahukannya ya.. " tawar ibu dosenku

"ba.. baik.. bu"

dan kami pun belajar, sebelum itu aku melirik ke arah belakangku dan ku lihat dia tersenyum jahil ke arahku.

ane : loh kok.. sepertinya ada bagian yg hilang... *lirik abang*

Hiruma : *naikin satu alis*

ane : kau ubah yaa?

Hiruma : apanya *muka polos*

ane : aku kan bikin sebuah kejadian di lapangan parkir

Hiruma : oh.. yg itu.. iya aku ubah, ada masalah ?

ane : Gyaaa ! tentu saja masalah ! awas aja di chap depan akan ku habisi kau ! *jadi super seiya*

Hiruma : Kau gila hah? bagian itu benar2 OOC ! amat sangat OOC !

ane : gak papa kan? sekali kali -3- lagian kak mamo juga gak masalah.. ya kan kak? *tarik kak Mamori*

Mamori : eh.. eh.. a.. aku..

Hiruma : kau *tunjuk Mamori* PERGI !

Mamori : *geram* kau ini jangan suka seenaknya doong ! aku kan baru datang !

Hiruma : hah? kenapa kau? mau melawan hah? &#*5#'%-!+ 5!&

Mamori : * ¢_￦{'"8:+5&6\£￦

ane : dan itu dia.. keluar kode tangan mereka -_- aku pergi saja ah~ *kabur bikin chap 6*

yoosh ini chap 5 nya hehehe.. seharusnya ada bagian yg 'memang' membuat si Hiruma OOC. Tapi akan ku buat itu di chap depan *evil smirk*. buat kk Vanessa (sekarang udah ganti nama) yg dengan setia menungguku T_T ini ficnya ku persembahkan *sniff* habis bertapa melewati gunung, samudra dan benua akhirnya bisa update *di lemparin bom*. oiya, bagi para author yg punya facebook silahkan gabung di ' perkumpulan para author' yaa via facebook, tapi di mohon untuk memakai facebook asli. Terima Kasih ^^ mohon maaf, sepertinya lebih pendek dari kemarin ._.v

Sampai jumpa di chap depan (^^)/

RnR ^^d


	6. Chapter 6

*chap 6*

*Mamori*

Jam 12 tepat, walaupun tengah siang hari begini udara di sekitar kampus tetap sejuk. Banyak pohon dan tanaman lainnya di wilayah kampus. Banyak mahasiswa duduk secara berkelompok mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya di taman. Aku sendiri, keluar dari ruang kelas menuju kantin dengan Yamato. Kami berjalan beriringan, banyak pasang mata melihat kami dengan tatapan sinis, terutama para senior perempuan. Aku tidak begitu mempedulikannya. Selama mereka tidak menggangguku, aku tidak akan protes.

Tidak berapa lama kami berjalan, datang segerombolan mahasiswi menghampiri Yamato sekedar minta foto dan beberapa juga ada yg minta tanda tangan. Dalam sekejap aku menjadi semut kecil di kumpulan gajah besar. Aku hanya sweatdrop melihat kerumunan ini. Aku menyipitkan mataku, melihat seseorang jauh di belakang Yamato, seorang pria tinggi dengan jaket sport biru tua dan celana hitamnya, berjalan perlahan di ikuti beberapa orang di belakangnya. Salah satunya berbadan besar seperti bodyguard. Hanya wajah dan kepalanya yg tertutup bayangan lorong kelas. Tapi hanya melihat bentuk tubuhnya saja aku tau dia ini...

'tampan' gumamku. Tanpa sadar aku terus melihatnya, gayanya yg cool membuatku nyaman menatapnya, hingga dia tersenyum... kemudian.. dia... meNYERINGAI ?

ku kedipkan mataku berkali kali, bayangan itu tetap tidak berubah. Aku terus memastikannya hingga dia benar2 berada di hadapanku

" kekekeke akhir2 ini kau sering melamun ya manager sialan?"

eeh?

"selamat siang Anezaki" sapa si bodyguard *ehem* maksudku Mamoru Banba, pemegang rekor squad terberat tingkat smu dan juga menganggap Kurita sebagai rivalnya (mungkin)

"siang Banba san ^^" sapaku

" ah siang Anezaki, apa kau melihat Yamato?" tanya seseorang di sebelahnya alias Taka Honjo, anak kedua dari pemain pro baseball Masaru Honjo.

" siang Taka kun, kalau Yamato.. dia ada disitu" jawabku sambil menunjuk ke arah kerumunan tadi, bukannya mengurang... kerumunan itu justru bertambah banyak karena adanya Taka, aku hanya tambah menggelengkan kepalaku.

"seperti biasa ya, fans kalian makin banyak haha" kata Banba

Aku melirik seseorang yg ku anggap 'tampan' tadi. Wajah santainya tadi berubah menjadi masam, ku pikir dia masih bersabar.

" oi, sampah kita akan latihan nanti. Kau jangan sampai terlambat ! kalau kau sampai terlambat aku akan mengubahmu jadi sampah yg benar2 busuk !" kata seseorang sekartis di belakang Taka, yaa siapa lagi kalau bukan Agon Kongo. Rambut gimbalnya benar2 pas di wajahnya haha *eeh

ku lirik si setan alias Hiruma yg masih diam, oke si setan ini masih bisa sedikit bersabar. 1 gerombolan bertambah lagi, sekarang mengerumuti Agon dengan teriakan2 histerisnya. Agon sih senang2 saja. Tapi untuk seseorang di sebelahku.. itu agak...

"grr.. CEWEK-CEWEK SIALAN PENGANGGU ! CEPAT ENYAH DARI SINI !" drt drt drt drt drt.. aku hanya menutup telingaku, meredam suara yg super bising itu.. bagaimana tidak? suaranya tepat di sebalahku

"kyaa ada Hiruma sama ! bahaya teman2 !"

"hiie ayo kita pergi" dan dalam sekejap kerumunan itu menghilang, bahkan Agon pun menghilang. Yaa.. Palingan dia pergi buat ngegodain cewe lagi.

Ku lihat Yamato bernafas lega, Taka melepas tangannya dari telinganya, dan Banba diam di tempat, reaksinya kurang cepat dengan 'serangan' dadakan Hiruma.

"terima kasih banyak Hiruma" kata Yamato, Hiruma masih menenangkan dirinya. Dia seperti habis mengeluarkan kyuubi (?) eh.. maksudku seperti orang yg habis kerasukan setan (?) ah sudahlah..

"kau berlebihan Hiruma" kataku

"apanya yg berlebihan hah? mereka yg berlebihan !" kata Hiruma sambil menunjuk ke lorong dimana kerumunan tadi kabur.

"bilang saja kalau kamu kepengen punya fans~" aduuh.. Mamoriiii kamu ngomong apa sih?

"oh.. fans? banyak.. kekeke kau kan salah satu fansku setiaku kekeke"

"yg kau punya bukan fans tapi budak" jawabku enteng. Tapi kok semuanya pada ngeliatin ya? apa ada yg salah?

"kau benar2 fansnya Hiruma ya Anezaki? hahaha" Kata Banba

loh kok? tunggu dulu, ku coba mengulang ingatanku.. aah tidaak ! aku lupa membalas ucapannya yg bagian itu ! baka no Mamori

"eeh?" - aku cuma bisa jawab ini

"ah.. iyaa.. tadi pagi kan kamu di antar sama Hiruma kan?" tanya Yamato dengan absolutnya, aduuh.. kenapa bahas yg itu sih.

"benarkah Anezaki?" sekarang Taka ikutan. Aku seperti di introgasi

"jadi sekarang kalian punya hubungan?" Tanya Banba dengan polosnya. 'oh.. Tuhan..kenapa jadi begini? Hiruma juga kenapa diam aja sih.. jawab dong Hirumaaa, kau ingin aku mati berdiri karena malu ya.. haduuh.. gawat ini gawat'

aku menundukan wajahku dalam2 supaya warna merah yg muncul tanpa ku perintah tidak ada yg liat.

"kekekeke kalau nunduk begitu, kau pasti lg malu kekeke"

aah setan bodoh ini ! kenapa mempertambah saja siih !

"aku gak malu !" jawabku reflek dan menaikan wajahku untuk menatapnya.. aku lupa sesuatu...

"waah wajahnya Anezaki memerah.. kau manis ya Anezaki ^^" Yamato memuji atau menggoda?

"..." aku diam di tempat, tidak ada yg bisa ku lakukan sekarang. Keberanianku sudah habis, aku terlalu malu untuk bertindak.

"kekekeke, kau laparkan? Ayo ke kantin" ajak si Hiruma mendorongku menjauhi mereka.

"waah.. kita di cuekin teman2.. omedeto ya kalian !" teriak Yamato

"Aku belum pacaran sama dia Yamato kun !" balasku sambil teriak juga dan dalam sekejap Hiruma, Yamato, Taka dan juga Banba diam di tempat. Sepertinya aku salah ngomong -lagi-.

"kekeke belum ya.. hmm.. kau terus menungguku ya manager sialan ?"

"a.. apa? aku.. salah ngomong.. ah.. kalian.. sudahlaah.. berhenti menjahiliku" aku pergi meninggalkan mereka berempat yg tertawa melihat tingkahku

'mereka itu.. dasar.. bikin kesel aja' sekarang aku sudah sampai di kantin, aku membeli paket makan siang disana. Aku duduk sendirian di meja besar yg kosong letaknya di pojok kantin, dekat dengan mesin minuman kaleng.

"i'm sorry, are these empty? i cant find another empty chair so.. if you alone, can i sit here?" tanya seseorang berbahasa inggris dengan fasih dan sopan padaku, aku menoleh untuk melihatnya. Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya... dia juga melihatku dengan tatapan sama

"i think we have meet each other before" katanya lagi, ku pikir juga begitu rambutnya yg pirang ( agak mirip Hiruma) hanya saja hidungnya mancung sekali seperti..

"aah.. i'm sorry, my name Clifford D' Louis.. you can call me..."

" i know you, " jawabku sambil tersenyum "come on sit here, dont worry just me in here"

"ah, thank you.. your name Mamori Anezaki isnt it?"

"yeah, thats me"

"great ! i wanna ask you something..." dia terdiam agak lama.

"what is it?"

"that kiddo, Hiruma.. " aagh.. nama itu lagi.. "is he study in here?"

"yes, he's in here"

"can i meet him?"

"i dont know, you should tell him. i'll tell you his phone number"

"thank you very much. i really apprecite it you know" dia tersenyum, aku membalas senyumnya. Aku merogoh saku celanaku, mengambil handphoneku kemudian mencari-cari nama Hiruma di kontak hapeku "here" saat aku ingin menyebutkan nomernya, seseorang menyambar hapeku dengan kasar

"jangan sembarangan ngasih nomerku manager sialan" dia menutup hapeku dengan kasar dan memasukan hapeku ke saku jaketnya. Aku tau dia marah, jadi aku tidak melawan. Setelah melihatku dengan tatapan sinisnya, dia melihat ke arah seseorang di hadapanku.

"what do you want?" tanyanya to the point

"good, you in here" kata Clifford sambil berdiri " i wanna make a match, your team with my team. Notredame" aku juga Hiruma terkejut mendengar ajakan perang yg di katakan langsung dari mulut komandan Amerika itu. "how about it kiddo? or should i say The Commander from hell, Yoichi Hiruma?"

TBC

Hiruma : Kenapa tiba2 muncul si idung mancung sialan sih?

ane : ada yg perlu di ubah sedikit biar readersnya penasaran *smirk

Hiruma : udah gitu, ngapain gue dorong2 si manager sialan. Dia kan bisa jalan sendiri, lagian mukanya itu lagi pas buat di masukin ke buku ancaman kekeke

ane : jangan gitu sama istri sendiri~

Hiruma : ...

ane : tuhkan speachless.. fufufu

Hiruma : *ngiket author ke roket nasa* seneng2 yaa disana kekekeke daah~

ane : abang kejam ! *nangis bombay* harusnya abang berterima kasih sama gua ! gua gak masukin bagian lu yg OOC itu ! liat aja nanti ! TUNGGU AJA SAAT YANG TEPAT ! ah..ku.. bu..tuh... oks..si.. gen... *tepar*

Hiruma : *menatap sendu* liat nih, kasih ginian pasti langsung bangun kekeke *tarik Liam Payne*

Liam : who are you? and where am i?

Hiruma : just shut up your fucking mouth, stay right here and wait !

ane : *nyium bau cowo ganteng langsung bangkit dari kubur* aa' Liam~ waaah~...

Hiruma : now you can go ! *buang Liam*

ane : NO... ! *mati lagi*

Hiruma : hobi banget mati mulu -_- RnR cooy

RnR minna ^^d

maaf ya.. karena sibuk dengan sesuatu jadi lupa publish ini hehe.. yg masi nunggu.. tunjuk tangaaan ! *gak ada yg tunjuk tangan* *pundung di pojokan*

po..pokoknya aku tetap semangat nulis. Sampai ketemu di chap depan XD


	7. Chapter 7

*chap 7*

*Mamori*

"i will accept your fucking chalange" Jawab Hiruma

"good answer kiddo, i'll sent you my own private plane. You can use it whatever you want. Just prepared your own passport, i'll waiting there" kemudian Clifford pergi, meninggalkan minuman kalengnya di meja makan.

"Hiruma.."

"kau sudah dengar tadi? beritahu anak2 sialan itu tentang ini" kata Hiruma sambil melempar handphoneku, dan tentu saja dengan mudah ku tangkap "aku akan persiapkan semuanya" Hiruma pun pergi.

Dia selalu saja memaksakan dirinya sendiri seperti ini, aku tau dia tidak akan bisa selamanya berdiri sendiri. Suatu saat dia akan terjatuh dan harus ada seseorang yg membantunya untuk kembali berdiri. Sebagai manager, aku yg akan melakukannya. Ku pandangi terus punggung setan itu semakin menajuh.

"segitu sayangnya sampai di liatin terus hahaha" Yamato menegurku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, dengan tatapan yg serius. Saat ini Yamato sedang meminum sekotak susu sapi yg di jual di salah satu toko kantin. Dia mengerti dengan tatapanku

"ada apa?" tanya nya dengan paras berubah 90°. Aku pun menceritakan semuanya.

"jadi begitu.." dia terdiam cukup lama, kemudian menoleh ke arah Taka "bagaimana menurutmu?"

"yaa.. dia sudah menerimanya kan, tujuan kita cuma satu sekarang..."

"mengalahkan Notredame kemudian.. " Banba melanjutkan

"kita kalahkan Amerika" pernyataan absolut yg membara keluar dari mulut ace Running back Wizard ini.

"jadi..." tanyaku meyakinkan

"tidak mungkin hanya dia yg maju sendiri kan? kami akan berjuang Anezaki !"

"teman-teman... terima kasih banyak, sebagai manager aku akan berusaha keras ! latihan hari ini semangat yaa "

"ooshh tentu saja, kami akan memberitahu yg lain soal pertandingan ini. Kamu sebaiknya bantu dia Anezaki, dia membutuhkanmu"

Untuk sesaat aku memang membenarkan kata2nya, tapi aku merasa kalau dia sedang ingin sendiri.

"pergilah, jangan khawatir dengan keadaan disini.. kami bisa mengatasinya" lanjut Banba

"aku sering baca banyak buku novel dan buku refrensi tentang perasaan seseorang. Percayalah padaku, dia sedang menunggumu" teori ala Taka keluar.

"baiklah aku akan pergi menemuinya, setelah jam kedua mata kuliahku selesai"

"apaa ? kita ada jam kedua?" tanya Yamato

"tadi kan ibu dosen memberitahu kita kalau ada jam kedua, kau tidak mendengar ya?"

"aku... lagi dengerin lagu pake headset tadi.." jawab Yamato malu2, orang yg kukira sempurna ini ternyata bisa bersikap 'yg melanggar peraturan' ya. Ternyata semua manusia memang tidak ada yg sempurna, pasti memiliki kelemahan dan kesalahan. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi pengakuan jujur darinya.

Bel jam kuliah kedua pun berbunyi, aku dengan Yamato kembali ke kelas sedang Taka dengan Banba pergi ke ruang club, mereka tak ada jam tambahan. Kami pun menuntut ilmu di ruang fakultas ini.

Akhirnya pukul 16:01, bel kembali di bunyikan menandakan kalau proses belajar mengajar telah usai. Aku sedikit merenggakan tanganku ke atas, karena lelah berkutat dengan buku psikologi yg tebalnya hampir sama dengan buku kuning teleponku di rumah.

"ayo kita ke ruang club" ajak Yamato yg telah selesai membereskan peralatannya.

"baiklah" aku pun segera bergegas kemudian menyusul Yamato yg menungguku di depan pintu ruang fakultas. Dari ruang fakuktas, kami harus turun ke lantai 1. Berhubung ruang fakultas kami ada di lantai 5, kami harus naik lift. Di dalam lift, kami bertemu dengan Ikyuu lalu di belakangnya, Akaba ikut masuk dia selalu membawa tas gitarnya kemana-mana, mereka berada di lantai 4. Lalu bertemu dengan Jumonji yg ada di lantai 3, Yamato menjelaskan pada mereka yg kebetulan bertemu di dalam lift.

"fuuh.. Hiruma itu selalu seenaknya, tapi melawan Notredame sebelum Rice Bowl bagus juga buat latihan kita." kata Akaba sambil membenarkan kacamata berlensa ungunya.

"waah.. kita akan ke Amerika lagi ya.. rindu juga~ " Ikyuu malah mengenang masa lalu.

Pintu lift terbuka, kami sudah berada di lantai 1. Dari lift, kami hanya perlu berjalan sedikit melewati pintu keluar yg berada tepat di depan lift. Melewati lorong kecil yg di sebelah kiri dan kanannya adalah lapangan sepakbola, yg satu untuk para senior semester 3-6 dan satunya lg untuk mereka yg baru masuk sampai semester 2. Club sepak bola latihan dengan penuh semangat, sebenarnya ini jalur yg agak jauh di banding jalur yg satunya hanya saja jalur ini menjadi favorit club Wizard karena selain udara disini lebih sejuk, jalur ini sepi oleh kerumunan mahasiswi yg berbondong bondong ingin foto dengan Yamato dan yg lain seperti tadi.

Kami melewati lapangan Baseball dan club renang, belok ke kiri dan itu dia. Lapangan American Football Saikyoudai Wizard sudah terlihat, paling belakang dari lokasi lapangan yg lain karena itu Hiruma memanipulasinya sehingga lapangan itu bisa bertambah 1 lagi. Ya.. khusus untuk American Football ini lapangannya ada 3. Sama seperti club sepakbola tadi. Untuk 1 untuk senior, 1 untuk Junior dan satunya lagi berada di dalam ruangan. Khusus lapangan yg satu ini di pakai bagi yg sudah terpilih menjadi tim utama. Para laki2 yg bersamaku ini termasuk ke dalamnya.

Saat kami berjalan ke arah lapangan indoor, banyak yg menyapa kami. Senior maupun Junior, aku hanya membalas sapaan mereka sambil tersenyum. Akaba membuka pintunya. Ternyata latihan sudah di mulai. Yaah... seperti biasa ada adu mulut antara Agon dan Hiruma. Tapi nanti juga baik dengan sendirinya, karena sudah terlalu biasa dengan hal ini anggota yg lain sibuk dengan urusan masing2, tak ada satupun dari mereka yg ingin melerai pertengkaran setan dan iblis itu.

"heh sampah Dragon Fly nya harusnya jadi 3, satu ke arah situ 2 lagi jadi umpan. Jangan semuanya kau jadikan umpan, dasar sampah ! "

"itu trik untuk super long pass ke rambut panjang sialan, dread sialan ! kau pikir hidung mancung sialan itu hanya akan duduk2 saja jika kita terus memakai Dragon Fly sialan ini hah? ini hanya untuk menipu orang amerika sialan ! kau ngerti gak Dread sialan ! makanya botakin aja lagi supaya otakmu bisa kembali berpikir ! kekeke "

yaa.. seperti itu lah yg sering terjadi~ dan kemudian mereka kembali berkerja sama. aku meninggalkan mereka dengan pertengkaran mereka dan masuk ke dalam ruang rapat yg letaknya di ujung sebelah kanan (dari pintu masuk) mengisi air minum dan menyiapkan handuk

"SET HUT !" *brugh* "PASS ! PASS" "heyaah ! Caesar Charge !" *brugh*

pemandangan yang selalu ku lihat hampir setiap hari di SMA maupun sekarang. Melihat wajah bertarung mereka selalu ingin membuatku terus menyemangati mereka, wajah yg pantang menyerah ataupun putus asa.

*priit* aku menghentikan waktu latihan, karena ini sudah malam. Hiruma juga yg menyuruhku untuk menghentikan latihan pada jam segini,jam 20:15. Latihan neraka selama 4 jam tanpa istirahat sekalipun pasti benar2 membuat mereka kehabisan stamina.

Ikyuu, Jumonji, Yamato bahkan sampai tiduran di lapangan dengan nafas yg memburu. Banba, Taka, Akaba duduk di lapangan sisanya hanya dapat duduk di pinggir lapangan

Hanya Hiruma dan Agon yg masih berdiri dengan kaki mereka walaupun kulihat wajah Hiruma sudah mulai pucat, dia juga hampir kehabisan nafas. Dia tetap berdiri di lapangan, masih bisa meladeni omongannya Agon (sebagian besar isi ucapan Hiruma hanya menyindir Agon). Dia memang pemimpin sejati. Dengan segera ku bagikan minumnya dan handuk kecilnya, dalam satu tegukan minuman ion yg baru kubagikan itu langsung habis. Lalu aku menghampiri setan dan iblis yg masih adu mulut itu.

"heh dengar ya sampah ! kalau nanti sampah sepertimu membuat kesalahan ! aku tak akan segan2 membuangmu ke tempat sampah.

"kalau kau punya waktu buat ngelakuin hal gak guna kaya gitu mending... "

"kalian sudahlah.. ini minumnya dan juga ini... handuknya" aku memberikan keduanya minum lalu handuknya

" hei, manager manis.. hari ini ku antar kau pulang ya" Paras Agon langsung berubah, memang kebiasaan dia seperti ini

"pfft sejak kapan kau suka manager sialan ini?" kata Hiruma sambil menunjukku

"sejak aku bertemu dengannya.. saat pertandingan Shinryuuji dulu" kata Agon sambil menatapku lekat lalu dia memberikan senyum 'charmingnya' itu membuatku geli..

"pfft" aku menahan tawaku.

Keduanya melihatku dengan aneh

"apa ada yg salah denganku?" tanya Agon sok polos

"kau kenapa heh manager sialan? kau jadi gila kan? cengengesan sendiri.. makanya sudah ku bilang kurangi makan makanan sialanmu itu, hampir semua isi kulkasmu itu kue menjijikan itu.. buang saja !"

"enak saja.. aku gak gil... ."

"heh sampah ! kau sering pergi ke rumahnya? sampai tau isi kulkasnya segala?"

"kalau di bilang numpang makan sih emang iya kekekeke"

"heh apa2an kau ! numpang makan apanya ! modus sekali kau ini sampah ! umm anu.. managerku.. mulai besok aku akan ke rumahmu ya.. aku ingin mencicipi masakanmu" Agon nyengir lagi. Ya ampun.. wajahnya itu benar2 konyol.

"apaa ! Agoon ! kau ingin ke rumah Mamori san? aku ikut doong !" tiba2 Ikyuu bangkit kemudian menghampiri kami

"cih, ngapain kau tiba2 bangun kaya mayat hidup lalu datang tanpa di perintah" Ikyuu hanya cemberut

"hahaha maaf teman2.. persediaan makananku sudah mulai menipis"

"ini pasti gara2 kau yg makan kaya si sampah gendut itu" paras Agon cepat sekali berubahnya

"bukan.. tidak seperti itu.. kalian salah paham teman2" kataku

"kalau aku makan kaya gendut sialan harusnya aku sudah jadi gendut seperti dia.. kau bodoh sekali ! "

"teman-teman... sudah.." aku mencoba menghentikan mereka tapi sia2

"Mamori san, kalau makan malam ber.. sama.. ku.. mau tidak?.." tanya Ikyuu sambil nunduk

"maaf Ikyuu san, lain kali saja ya.." aku masih fokus pada 2 orang di depanku ini, Ikyuu langsung pundung. Yang lain sudah ke kamar mandi di dalam ruangan untuk membersihkan tubuh mereka.

"Kalian berhati hati yaa.." kataku mengingatkan

"sampai besok ya manager manis.." kata Agon sambil melambaikan tangannya

"sampai jumpa ya Mamori san" Ikyuu melambaikan tangannya, lalu disusul dengan rangkulan Agon kemudian menariknya pergi.

"Yamato, hari ini kau mau mampir ke toko buku tidak sebelum pulang?" tanya Taka

"tidak bisa, hari ini aku sudah janji sama Karin ingin makan ramen di toko baru yg dekat stasiun"

"begitu.. tunggu dulu.. disitukan ada toko buku"

"kalau begitu ikut saja"

"ah tidak usah, aku sendiri saja.. nanti mengganggu makan malam kalian"

"aah emm.. Taka .. bukan seperti itu" Yamato mulai panik

"kekekeke jadi si rambut sialan sama si cewe kepang sialan udah jadian? kekeke"

"apa sih Hiruma, kasian tuh Anezaki menunggumu terlalu lama"

"eh.. kok jadi aku? aku kan gak ngomong apa2" ini gak adil, aku memajukan bibirku alias cemberut

" ah.. maaf Anezaki aku kelepasan" dia berlari menghampiriku. Badannya harum sekali "kamu gak marah kan?"

"tentu saja aku kesal.. huh"

*plok* Yamato memegang pundakku, dengan penuh percaya diri dia berkata "mau kah kau memaafkanku? aku akan mentraktirmu makan di kariya nanti"

"baiklah aku memafkanmu ^^" sepertinya parasku juga gampang berubah kalau berurusan dengan kue kariya

"jangaan ! kalau kau nraktir dia.. jatah uang jajanmu akan langsung lenyap.. aku menyarankan sebaiknya tarik kembali ucapanmu itu! kekayaan ku saja hilang setengah kekeke"

"mou.. ! sejak kapan kamu nge-traktir aku? lagipula itu berlebihan Hiruma kun !" kataku sambil menggembukan pipiku

Yamato dan Taka hanya melihat kami dengan pasrah.

"emm.. Yamato.. kau berjanji ketemu Karin jam berapa?" tanya Taka sekaligus mengakhiri pertengkaranku dengan Hiruma.

"jam.. ya ampuun udah jam segini ! aku janji ketemu dia jam 9 ! aku akan terlambat.. maaf semuanya aku duluan yaa.. sampai ketemu besok" pamit Yamato lalu melesat pergi

"haah~ dasar dia itu.. kalau masalah 'janji dengan Karin' pasti bakalan kaya ~" tanpa sadar Taka bicara sendiri

"hooh.. Taka Honjo sedang cemburu karena wanita idamannya di ambil Takeru Yamato yaa atau cemburu karena si Takeru Yamato tidak bisa menemanimu ke toko buku sialan? KEKEKE !" kata Hiruma sambil menuliskan sesuatu di bukunya.

"apa ! bukan seperti itu.. hah~ percuma saja Hiruma.. gak akan ada habisnya.. aku pergi dulu ya.. sampai ketemu besok" dan sekarang Taka pun pergi

"siapa lagi yg masih di dalam?" tanya Hiruma padaku

"sepertinya sudah pulang semua?"

"kau yakin? cek dulu sana, aku mau beresin barang2 dulu"

"baiklah.. " aku pun pergi ke arah kamar mandi laki2 itu.. tunggu dulu.. ini jebakan !

"Hirumaa ! aku gak mau masuk ke... " saat aku berbalik, dia sudah memegang sebuah kamera digital dan juga sebuah handicam. benar kan dugaanku

"cih..ketahuan ya?" Hiruma langsung kembali memasukkan alat2nya itu ke dalam tas. Lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi itu, aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Walaupun ini kamar mandi laki2, kamar mandi yg merangkap ruang loker ini tetap harum dan rapih sangat berbeda dengan ruang loker Deimon

"oi.. masih ada orang apa enggak?"

"masih" jawab seseorang di dalam kamar mandi, tapi gak ada bunyi shower atau pun keran yg menyala

"cepatlah sedikit orang sialan ! aku mau pulang !" teriak Hiruma "kalau kau gak keluar 5menit lagi, akan ku kunci pintunya"

gak ada jawaban.

"ayo manager sialan, kita tunggu diluar" kata Hiruma sambil menarikku keluar. Kami duduk di bench yg ada di pinggir lapangan, hanya aku dan Hiruma disini. Menunggu seseorang yg berada di dalam kamar mandi.

Hiruma menyilangkan tangannya di kepalanya, dia mengistirahatkan matanya. Aku hanya duduk manis, diam, dan menunggu.

10menit sudah berlalu, orang itu belum juga keluar "Hiruma kun, ini sudah 10 menit lebih" kataku sambil melihat jam di hapeku

Hiruma membuka matanya, kemudian bangkit. Aku tak ingin di tinggal di tempat gelap begini, jadi aku putuskan mengikutinya. Hapeku, kutaruh lg ke dalam tas.

Hiruma membuka pintu kamar mandi yg merangkap ruang loker itu dengan menendangnya (sangat kasar sekali)

Dia mulai mengelilingi tempat mandi bershower di dalam situ, di bukanya satu persatu tapi tak ada siapapun disana.

Aku mulai merasakan sesuatu, bulu kudukku berdiri semua. Aku pernah di beritahu sebuah cerita tentang misteri club American Football dari Ako teman 1 SMA ku dulu.

"heh orang sialan ! jangan membuang waktuku, dimana kau ? cepat keluar !" kata Hiruma sambil berjalan lebih masuk kedalam ruang loker, disitu ada sebuah ruangan yg sepertinya tabu untuk di masuki. Banyak gembok dan juga pintu itu ada tulisan dengan cat merah kata 'FORBIDDEN'

"Hiruma.." panggilku sambil menarik lengan jaketnya

" apa?"

"sebaiknya kita pulang saja yuk.. kalau ada seseorang, besok dia pasti akan ada disini lagi kan?"

"cih.. kau takut heh manager sialan?" tanya Hiruma yg hanya menoleh ke arahku

aku hanya diam, tidak mau mengakui kalau aku ini memang sedang takut. Tiba2 lampu di ruang loker mati !

"kyaaa !" reflek aku memeluk punggung seseorang dan menyembunyikan wajahku disana

"kekeke kau memang takut kan manager sialan?"

"iya iyaa aku takut ! puas kau ! ayolah kita keluar dari sini Hirumaa !" kataku sambil menarik-narik jaketnya tapi tetap menyembunyikan wajahku

"cih.. iya iya.." Hiruma berjalan dengan biasa ke arah pintu "looh kok?"

"ada apa?" tanyaku

"terkunci" jawabnya santai

"APA !" aku langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyianku dan memastikan perkataan Hiruma. "bagaimana ini?" tanyaku

"kuncinya mana?"

"oh iya.." aku mencari-cari ke saku celanaku tapi hasilnya nihil "ah.. aku lupa ada di dalam tas"

"keh.. bodoh ! handphone mu mana?" tanyanya lagi

"oh iya.." aku mencari lagi, tapi hasilnya juga nihil "emm.. di tas juga" kataku polos

"dasar manager sialan bodoh !" hinanya

"kau sendiri gimana Hiruma?"

"battre hapeku sudah habis, kita coba periksa loker sialan aja. siapa tau ada kunci cadangan." kata Hiruma sambil berjalan ke arah loker.

loker pertama yg di buka punya Banba, ku lihat isinya disitu hanya sebuah sisir (?) gel rambut (?) dan EYELINER ? untuk apa?

"kekeke ternyata si botak sialan suka dandan kekeke."

Lalu loker kedua punya Ikyuu, isinya.. FOTO CEWEK SEMUA ?

"kekeke lihat ini manager sialan" dia memperlihatkan sebuah foto, perempuan disitu adalah...

"kekeke ternyata dia naksir sama kamu tuh manager sialan ! kekeke"

"sepertinya dia memang menyukai semua perempuan Hiruma" Hiruma hanya terkekeh sambil ngobrak ngabrik isi loker Ikyuu, setelah puas dia pergi ke loker berikutnya. Aku membereskan kembali loker Ikyuu yang berantakan itu

"Haloo.. apa ada orang?" panggil seseorang di balik pintu

"Hi.. Hirumaa..." aku menarik kembali lengan jaketnya "ada yg manggil"

Hiruma menutup pintu loker ketiga punya Yamato lalu berjalan ke arah pintu

"disini ada orang ! orang sialan !" aku melirik tajam ke arah Hiruma "kami terkun.. " *ckrek* kunci di pintu terbuka Hiruma membuka pintu itu dan melihat ke seisi lapangan, tak ada siapapun disana.

"kita di permainkan" kata Hiruma "aku pernah dengar suara orang sialan itu" aku juga melihat sekeliling memang tak ada siapapun, masih memegang lengan jaket Hiruma.

"Akan ku balas orang sialan itu" Hiruma meraih tasnya juga tasku "ayo pulang" kemudian memberikan tasku, setelah mengunci pintu. Kami pun bergegas kembali ke apartemen, saat sampai di lapangan parkir aku melihat seseorang di balik bayangan. Tapi aku tak tau siapa itu, wajahnya tertutupi sempurna oleh bayangan. Melihatku dan Hiruma, aku merasa kalau pandangannya bukan pandangan orang yg baik.

"Hiraukan saja dia, aku akan menjagamu jangan khawatir" Hiruma kembali menyadarkanku, dia memberikan helm yg tadi pagi kupakai. Dan aku sampai lupa soal kebiasaan Hiruma saat naik biasa dia menstandingkan motornya dulu sebelum melaju, aku benar2 lupa...

"pelan-pelan HIRUMA ! kyaa ! itu ada lampu merah bodoh !"

"YAHAAA !"

TBC

Hiruma : begitu saja takut *lirik Mamori*

Mamori : siapa sih yg gak takut kalau kau bawa motornya ekstrim begitu !

Hiruma : gendut sialan aja gak ngomong apa2

Mamori : tapi abis itu dia langsung mogok makan sehari

Hiruma : iya.. gara2 mogok makannya yg gak guna itu.. besoknya dia langsung balas dendam makan.3x lipat lebih banyak

Mamori : jadi itu membuktikan seberapa ekstrimnya kalau kau yg bawa kan?

ane : *nonton sambil makan creampuff*

Mamori : eh.. cream puff, *nengok*

ane : emm.. mau?

Mamori : *ngangguk*

ane : silahkan ^^

Mamori : terima kasih ^^

Hiruma : idih.. hoeek..

Mamori : RnR minna ^^d

Sepertinya aku bakalan agak lama publish chap 8 deh.. soalnya lagi banyak keperluan.. tapi tenang aja gak sampai seminggu kok, jadi terus tunggu yaa.. mohon maaf juga, kalau ada typo ._.

love you all (?) sampai ketemu di chap depan ^^


	8. Chapter 8

*chap 8*

*Mamori*

Akhirnya sampai juga di apartemenku, berkat keGILAan yg 'membawa' motor. Rambutku amat sangat berantakan "huh" aku mendengus kesal.

"kau kenapa?" tanya Hiruma saat mengunci stang motornya, sebenarnya gak ada lapangan parkir di apartemenku ini. Hiruma hanya menaruhnya di halaman depan yg berada di lantai 1, lagipula siapa juga yg berani mencuri motor miliknya. Kalau ada yg berhasil, orang itu pasti pschyco.

"kekekeke rambut sialanmu seperti habis di terjang angin topan sialan kekeke seperti manusia purba sialan kekeke !" kata Hiruma yg terus melihatku, aku sih diam saja, malas ngeladeninnya.

Sambil berjalan ke lantai 2, aku terus merapikan rambutku. Tapi susah sekali kalau kusut seperti ini.

"aduuh.. " kataku saat jariku nyangkut di antara rambut kusutku.

"botakin aja kekeke"

"enak aja, susah tau panjanginnya lagi"

"kalau mau panjangin ya tinggal di sambung aja manager sialan"

" aku gak suka kalau di sambung begitu, rasanya gak alami" akhirnya rambutku sudah agak mendingan

"ku kira kau pakai wig ! kekekeke"

"ternyata kau lebih suka perempuan yg pakai wig ya.. pfft.. gak nyangka" godaku

"gak juga, aku lebih suka cewe yg natural dan gampang di manfaatin"

"itu sih budak Hiruma.."

"gak semuanya budak kekeke" katanya sambil melihatku di iringi dengan seringainnya

"oh iyaa.. kamu kan pernah bawa 2 perempuan Amerika ya kesini, aku lupa" kataku sambil membuka kunci pintu, aku sudah sampai di depan kamar apartemenku "ne.. Hiruma kun, mau mampir?" tawarku

"hm.. nanti aku kesini, ada yg harus ku lakukan dulu" Kata Hiruma kemudian membalikkan badannya

"begitu.. tapi Hirumaa, aku gak menerima tamu kalau sudah lewat jam 11 yaa"

"iyaa iyaa ! cerewet !" katanya lagi sebelum menaiki tangga

dasar dia itu.. aku pun langsung masuk ke dalam, hmm.. ada 2 surat di lantai ruang tamuku, sepertinya yg mengirim ini memasukannya lewat bawah pintu.

1 surat beramplop warna biru, 1 nya lagi berukuran lebih kecil dan berwarna merah.

ku buka dulu yg berwarna biru, oh ternyata dari junior yg tempo hari ingin menemuiku sehabis latihan, isinya...

"kak Mamori, tadi kenapa tidak datang? kakak lg sibuk ya? bisakah lain kali sedikit meluangkan waktu untukku? ada yg ingin ku bicarakan. Neo Elbert" ooh.. jadi namanya Neo ya. Namanya seperti bukan nama orang Jepang.

"maaf ya Neo kun, aku memang sibuk" kataku pada diriku sendiri. Ku masukan lagi surat itu ke tempatnya.

Sekarang giliran surat kedua yg akan ku buka... namun... mendadak sebuah tangan panjang langsung merampasnya dariku, lalu melemparnya keluar. Ya.. aku kenal betul siapa pemilik tangan kurus ini.

"hey !" teriakku pada Hiruma yg langsung masuk begitu saja.

"surat itu mengeluarkan asap beracun yg gak keliatan manager sialan ! surat itu berbahaya bodoh !" katanya sambil mengatur nafasnya, sepertinya saat sampai di lantai 3, dia juga mendapatkan surat ini.. mungkin dia sudah mencium sesuatu yg aneh terlebih dahulu. Lalu berpikir kalau aku juga mendapatkan surat itu dan dia langsung melesat turun. Tapi kenapa dia tidak kenapa-napa?

Ternyata dugaanku salah, pandangan matanya mulai kabur.

"Hiruma..." panggilku, dia menyeringai tapi dengan nafas yg tersengal-sengal.

"baguslah kau tidak menghirupnya... manager sialan~" seketika dia roboh, reflek aku menahannya agar dia tidak mencium lantai. Tubuhnya memang berat, tapi aku tidak peduli. Dia telah menolongku

"Hiruma.. kamu.."

"aku gak apa2 manager sialan~ cukup tidur sehari, besok aku akan kembali seperti biasa kekeke" ku rasakan tubuhnya bergetar, padahal dia hanya menghirup sedikit, tapi efeknya besar sekali. Dia mengorbankan dirinya untukku. Memaksakan tubuhnya untuk menyelamatkanku.

"Hiruma.. kun..." tanpa sadar aku mengeluarkan cairan bening dari mataku

"keh, kenapa kau nangis heh? aku.. uugh.. sialan" tubuhnya bergetar hebat

"Hiruma jangan bicara ! racunnya sedang menyebar ! ku mohon jangan bergerak"

"cih.."

"sini biar ku bantu kau berdiri, kau bisa jalan kan?" tanyaku

"tentu saja aku bisa manager sialan.. aku belum.."

"jangan bicara lagi !" dan kemudian dia diam, aku menuntunnya agar tiduran di sofaku. Tubuhnya basah, basah karena keringatnya yg terus keluar mungkin juga di tambah dengan air mataku."tunggu disini" kata ku sambil mengusap air mataku. Dia menurut saja.

aku langsung bergegas ke dapur dan membuatkannya segelas susu hangat, susu adalah obat yang paling manjur untuk menetralisir racun. Walaupun dia tidak suka, aku akan memaksanya untuk meminumnya. Ini juga demi kebaikannya. Setelah susu itu jadi, tanpa membuang waktu, aku langsung pergi menemui Hiruma.

"ne.. Hiruma kun.. ini diminum dulu"

tidak ada jawaban, dia sudah tidak tersengal-sengal seperti tadi. Apa dia tertidur? atau dia pingsan?

Ku coba mencari denyut nadi di pergelangan tangannya, tapi tidak ada detakan.

Aku mulai panik, ku coba mencarinya di lehernya.. hasilnya pun sama.

"Hiruma ! Bangun !" Air mataku kembali keluar begitu saja " jangan bercanda Hiruma ! ini sama sekali tidak lucu !" ku coba menggoyangkan tubuhnya "Hirumaa ! BANGUN ! HEEY !" gak ada respon ataupun gerakan.

"HIRUMA !" tangisku sudah pecah, aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. aku terduduk lemas di sampingnya. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya di sampingnya. Aku tak ingin beranjak se-centi pun dari sini, terus berdoa pada tuhan supaya setan yg baru aku sadari kalau aku mencintainya ini terbangun dan berkata "kekeke mukamu jelek sekali kalau menangis seperti itu manager sialan"

ane : *bengong* abang?

Hiruma : ...

ane : abang? eey? ooi? *cubit pipi Hiruma ampe merah*

Hiruma : ...

ane : Huwaaaaaaaaa !

nah loh.. nah loh... Akang Hirumanya kenapaaa tuuuh~

wayolooh.. saya gak tanggung jawab looh *di bacokin readers* x_x

sampai ketemu chap depan ^^

RnR yaa, maaf juga kalau typo :p

who's gonna be throw that message?

he really killed? or he just make a joke?

definitly next chapter will be revealed


	9. Chapter 9 Beloved

*chap 9*

*Mamori*

Aku terus menunggunya bangun, sudah 1 jam lebih 10 menit dia tak sadarkan diri. emm.. mungkin gak akan sadar lagi. Wajahnya yg biasa tegas kini terlihat lembut dan tenang.

"Hiruma.. ku mohon bangun lah" Aku mengusap wajahnya yg mulai memucat "kamu terlalu cepat pergi... Ku mohon.. bangun lah..." kataku dengan air mata yg berlinang. Air mata yg tidak kunjung henti menangisinya.

"KU MOHON BANGUN ! SUPAYA AKU BISA MENGATAKAN KALAU AKU MENCINTAIMU YOICHI HIRUMA ! " tanpa sadar, mungkin karena emosiku yg meluap. Aku memukul dadanya dengan sangat keras. Hingga mengeluarkan suara 'BUGH'

"haah !" Tiba2 dia langsung bangun terduduk. "hah hah hah" dia terlihat sangat lelah. " aku.. " dia mengangkat tangannya, lalu melihatku. Nafasnya tersengal sengal.

Aku sendiri tak dapat berkata apa2, aku terdiam sangat lama. Memandangi pria di hadapanku ini. Aku sangat berharap ini bukanlah mimpi.

"apa yg terjadi manager sialan? ku kira aku sudah di dalam neraka" tanyanya dengan muka heran, aku sendiri baru pertama kali melihat wajahnya yg keheranan begitu.

Air mataku kembali keluar, tapi kali ini adalah air mata kebahagiaan. Aku langsung memeluknya, sangat erat. Seakan tak ingin dia pergi lagi.

"oo.. oi.." panggilnya " apa yg terjadi heh?"

aku tak menjawab, aku tak ingin menjawabnya, aku tak ingin membahasnya lagi. Kemudian aku berbisik di sela2 pelukanku "Terima Kasih telah kembali lagi" kataku pelan, dan itu berhasil membuat lawan bicaraku tak dapat berkata apa2, yang terjadi kemudian. Dia membalas pelukanku. Aku merasa sangat nyaman sekarang, mungkin perasaanku terhadapnya semakin bertambah. Tapi biarlah ini menjadi rahasiaku.

"selamat datang kembali ^^" kataku melonggarkan pelukanku, dengan tanganku yg masih menggantung di lehernya, juga tangannya yg masih melingkar di pinggangku. Aku pun tersenyum penuh arti ke arahnya. Dan itu membuatnya terdiam beberapa detik, ya.. hanya beberapa detik... pipinya bersemu merah.

"kekekeke mukamu jelek sekali kalau nangis seperti itu kekeke"

"biarin aja... weee :p" aku benar2 tak bisa menutupi bahwa aku benar2 senang saat ini. Melihatnya yg sudah sadar benar2 membuatku sangat senang. Aku terus menatapnya.

"sepertinya saat aku tertidur tadi, aku mendengar sesuatu yg menakjubkan. Tapi aku tidak ingat apa itu" Hiruma menerawang ke atas, memutar kembali ingatannya. Ah.. bodoh sekali dia ini, dia memanggapnya tidur. Dasar bodoh.

"ah.. eeh.. emm.. gak ada Hiruma, salah dengar kali hahaha" Memang gak salah dengar, aku sendiri yg bilang kalau aku mencintainya. Aah.. tapi sudahlah biarkan saja.

"Kau yakin? tak ada yg kau katakan padaku?" tanyanya

"..." aku menatapnya dalam diam, aku tidak ingin bilang enggak karena jika aku melakukannya berarti aku membohongi diriku sendiri. Aku punya ide bagus, lebih baik ganti topik saja. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tersenyum kemudian...

"ne.. Hiruma.. minum dulu susunya" kataku sambil melepas lembut tangannya dari pinggangku.

"cih, sejak kapan aku suka minum susu sialan heh? kalau itu di keluarkan dari punyamu baru aku mau kekekeke " reflek aku memukul pelan bahunya.

"enak saja.. semua ini akan ku berikan pada suami ku nanti huh... sudah cepat minum susunya Hiruma !"

"kalau gitu, aku yg akan menikahimu nanti" katanya sambil meraih gelas yg ku taruh di meja. Otakku benar2 lambat memproses hal seperti ini. Setelah habis, dia meleletkan lidahnya. "hoeek.. aku gak akan minum minuman menjijikan seperti itu lagi, cepat ambilkan air putih. Lidah sialanku rasanya aneh" katanya sambil melihat ke lidahnya.

Aku masih terdiam di tempat.

"oi.. kau dengar tidak?"

COMPLETED, he say that he will be your husband someday in the future.

"eeeehhhhh !" otakku baru selesai memproses kata2nya.

"ada apa denganmu hah?" katanya sambil mengorek telinganya.

"bagaimana bisa aku punya suami yg menyeramkan sepertimu !"

"apa? kau meragukanku hah? kenapa kau baru membahasnya bodoh?"

"tentu saja aku meragukanmu ! aku baru mengerti maksud ucapanmu tadi !"

"akan ku buktikan padamu nanti ! tunggu saja !" dia pun bangkit lalu pergi ke dapur, mengambil segelas air putih kemudian langsung meneguknya hingga habis.

"aku pinjam kamar mandimu ya manager sialan" katanya yg sedang berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Otakku benar2 lambat.

COMPLETED. he says that he will proove you someday, it meants that he truuly _**LOVE **_you even else.

Gara2 itu pipiku berubah merah, sangat merah malahan. Aku menundukan kepalaku 'Hiruma.. juga.. mencintaiku?' tanyaku sambil bergumam.

"iya manager sialan, aku memang mencintaimu" suaranya tepat berada di belakangku. Aku langsung berbalik, dan melihatnya dengan wajah yg basah.. menatapku dengan pandangan yg sulit kumengerti.

"tapi untuk sekarang, aku tak akan menjadikanmu pacar sialanku " mengejutkan ! benar2 mengejutkan ! aku seperti di permainkan. Hatiku sakit sekali mendengarnya. Aku tak berkata apa2, hanya menatap lurus ke matanya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapanku. Kami saling adu pandang beberapa detik lalu dia berkata..

"Aku akan langsung menjadikanmu istri sialanku." katanya dengan nada final. Dia... terus mendekatkan wajahnya, aku sama sekali tidak dapat bergerak. Aku seperti terhipnotis kata2nya. Namun, saat sudah sedekat itu dia berhenti lalu menggertakan giginya.

"sialaan ! aku harus bisa menahannya !" katanya yg telah menjauh dariku lalu pergi ke pintu keluar. Dia membuka pintu.. Dia kembali membuka mulutnya untuk berkata lagi.

" bersiaplah kau saat malam pertama kita nanti ! karena aku akan benar2 menghabisimu kekekeke" lalu dia menutupnya.

"Hirumaa !" aku berteriak sejadi jadinya. Aku benar2 malu di buatnya !

"YAHAAAAA !" aku mendengarnya suaranya di lorong apartemenku. Dasar setan jelek itu, membuatku tambah mencintainya lagi.

ane : Yo chan ! *nangis sambil peluk Hiruma*

Hiruma : aku kena mati suri adik sialan kekeke *ngelus2 pala ane*

ane : akan ku balas orang itu nanti *ngusap air mata* jadi sekarang kau sudah nyatain cinta sama kak Mamori? *tanya polos*

Hiruma : belom *jawab polos*

ane : itu.. di atas apa tuh namanya?

Hiruma : itu namanya tulisan ! kau jadi bodoh ya adik sialan kekeke

ane : ah sudahlah -_- review kk readers ._.v

Hiruma OOC gak? enggak kayanya ya hahaa #pedemampus

oh iya, mungkin nanti aku mau masukin OC ku sendiri Yourichi Hiruma (yaitu author sendiri, yg selama ini ngomong dengan kata 'ane' di dialog ) sebagai adik kandungnya Hiruma. Hiruma sendiri pernah menyinggung sebanyak 2x soal 'adikku' di komik eyeshield. Silahkan baca pas dia ngajak Musashi waktu masih smp sama pas ngelawan Teikoku. Maka dari itu saya sebagai Author mendeklarasikan diriku sendiri sebagai adiknya kandungnya yg bernama Yourichi Hiruma. #sah

see you next chapter ^^d


	10. Chapter 10

*chap 10*

*Mamori*

Pagi yang cerah, matahari bersinar dengan indah. Burung2 saling menyapa. Udara bertiup dengan lembut, meniupi rambut panjangku. Dengan latar daun yg jatuh dari dahannya.

Aku menyusuri taman Saikyoudai Wizard, banyak mahasiswa yg menyapaku. Banyak juga mahasiswi yg bertanya-tanya tentang ace Saikyoudai seperti Yamato, Taka, Akaba bahkan ada yg bertanya tentang Agon.

Sepanjang jalan menuju ruang fakultasku, aku terus tersenyum, mungkin nanti akan ada yg bilang kalau aku menjadi gila karena senyum2 sendiri. Siapa sih yg tidak seperti ini jika seseorang yg kau cintai ternyata juga mempunyai perasaan yg sama. Ingatanku terus mengulang kejadian kemarin malam. Sampai2 pipiku bersemu merah saat aku menatap cermin di pintu masuk gedung utama. Aku kembali tersenyum. Terus tersenyum.. hingga seseorang mengaggetkanku.

"DOR !" katanya sambil menyentuh lembut punggungku. Suaranya mengaggetkanku, aku langsung memutar balikkan tubuh dan ternyata orang itu adalah...

"Yamato kun ! jangan mengaggetkanku seperti itu dong"

"hahaha maaf maaf, daritadi aku lihat kamu melamun abis itu senyum2 sendiri.. pasti terjadi sesuatu ya kemarin?" tanyanya menginterogasi.

"eng.. enggak juga" kataku sambil menundukkan kepalaku, menyembunyikan senyumku.

"aku tidak percaya" matanya mulai melirik tajam ke arahku "sepertinya aku akan mencari tau sendiri nanti" kemudian dia menghadap kedepan lagi "ayo kita ke kelas" katanya

"hmm.."

kamipun berjalan beriringan melewati ruang kelas yg lain, sebenarnya bukan ruang kelas namun ruang fakultas. Hanya saja, mahasiswa disini lebih senang menyebutnya ruang kelas. Jadi kesannya seperti kembali ke masa SMA dulu. Aku sedang berjalan ringan menuju lift di sekitar situ, bersama Yamato pastinya. Yamato menekan tombol lift yg menuju atas, kemudian kami menunggu.

Akhirnya lift yg di tunggu pun datang. Kami pun masuk, aku menundukkan kepalaku, bersikap sopan. Saat itu, aku hanya merasakan di dalam lift, cuma ada aku dan Yamato... em.. mungkin... karena aku tidak menggunakan mataku.

"ooh.. selamat pagi Hiruma" sapanya.. pada Hirumaaaa?

"eeh?" aku langsung mangadahkan kepalaku dan melihatnya sedang bersandar di ujung lift, tangannya di lipatkan di depan dadanya, tas selempangnya disangkutkan begitu saja (asal pake), tidak lupa juga mulutnya yg sedang meniup permen karet. Dia menaikkan satu alisnya saat melihatku. Aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku.

"apa yg kau lakukan padanya Hiruma?! daritadi pagi, dia terus menunduk seperti itu lalu tersenyum kemudian wajahnya memerah.. pasti terjadi sesuatu kan?!" Yamato membuka suara terlebih dahulu, sungguh ini membuatku malu. Aku melirik Hiruma di balik sela2 rambutku, hanya penasaran apa reaksinya. Ternyata di balik balon permen karetnya, dia menyeringai ke arahku.

"kekekeke sesuatu yg besar memang telah terjadi~ " jawabnya

"apa itu ?" tanya Yamato penasaran

"kau mau tau?" tanya Hiruma dengan wajahnya yg licik

"tentu saja" kata Yamato,menggangguk dengan antusiasnya.

"kemari" karena disuruh mendekat maka Yamato pun mendekat "coba kau lihat ini" Hiruma memperlihatkan sebuah foto kepada Yamato, aku mengadahkan wajahku lagi, penasaran dengan apa yg di perlihatkan Hiruma.

"...-..." wajah Yamato berubah menjadi merah... sangat amat merah.. dia juga tidak bisa berkata apa2.. hanya diam menatap foto itu, aku jadi penasaran~

"kau mau lihat juga manager sialan?" aku pun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya "kemari" suruhnya lagi, aku pun mendekatinya dan melihat foto itu. Foto itu adalah fotonya Karin Koizumi. Mantan Quarterback di Teikoku Alexander. Di foto itu terlihat dia berdandan seperti layaknya seorang Athena

"cantik" gumamku "dapat darimana Hiruma? tanyaku sambil melihat ke matanya. Sejujurnya.. aku agak kesal dia punya foto perempuan lain seperti itu

"kekekeke, kau lupa siapa aku? tentu saja foto sialan ini ku dapat dari salah satu budak sialanku"

"oh begitu~"

"ck,.. oi rambut berantakan sialan.. karena manager sialan ini cemburu, akan ku berikan foto sialan itu secara cuma2"

"yang benar Hiruma?" tanyanya yg antusias seperti seorang anak kecil yg ingin mendapatkan permen.

"take it or leave it?! " tanya Hiruma sambil menyodorkan foto itu ke arah Yamato

"dengan senang hati kuterima ^^ terima kasih banyak ya Hiruma :-D " Yamato terus memperhatikan foto itu dengan mata yg berbinar, pipinya juga memerah. Benar2 seperti anak kecil.

"nah sekarang~" kata Hiruma sambil menoleh ke arahku "aku tidak punya foto perempuan lain lagi selain kau dan anggota keluarga sialanku. Kau senang?" Saat pintu lift terbuka, dia langsung bergegas keluar.

"eeh?" aku jadi bingung "anggota keluarganya?... seperti apa ya mereka?"

Fyuuh chap 10 is done

ane : gak nyangka udah chap 10 aja.. hahaha

Hiruma : makin lama makin pendek aja

ane : otak lagi tired bang~

Hiruma : itu group yg di facebook masih kosong aja kekeke gak laku tuh !

ane : ah iya nih.. baru buat yg benernya :p ayoo bagi para author dan readers yg penasaran mau lihat Neo seperti apa juga foto Karin seperti apa (tapi itu bakal nyusul ya) akan aku upload via facebook group dengan nama " perkumpulan para author (opened)" yaa pokoknya kata2nya kaya gitu lah.. hehehe

Hiruma : itu juga ada yg nanya SOTS itu apa.. mending kau jawab dulu pertanyaan readers sialan, author sialan !

ane : ah iyaa.. aku juga mau jawab pertanyaan dari kakak shirawashi-me no akuma *maap kalo salah* SOTS adalah singkatan untuk_** Secret Of The Secret**_, yg bertujuan buat mengungkap rahasia di balik anime Eyeshield, aku ngasih tau info yg jarang di ketahui fans Eyeshield. Info yg aku dapat juga *insyallah* akurat, berawal dari rajin browsing sana sini sampai dapat 1 page yg 'berbasis' pemikiran dari desclaimer Eyeshield 21 Yusuke Murata dan Riichiro Inagaki langsung (maaf gak bisa ngasih tau pagenya *sebenernya lupa*) Info yg di dapat seperti yg aku tulis di fic ini. Jadi aku bikin fic ini selain buat mengisi waktu luang, juga buat berbagi informasi. Tapi ceritanya murni dari otakku, di tambah sedikit 'bumbu'. Kalau ada informasi disini yg kalian gak tau, semoga bisa jadi bermanfaat ya :) Tapi yg paling sulit itu memang silsilah keluarganya Hiruma, yg aku tau baru inisial nama ibunya. Aku juga pernah dapat informasi soal nama ibunya Kid+ tanggal ulang tahunnya, tapi aku lupa catat dimana *gomen*

Apa kalian ada yg tau tanggal berapa Hiruma ulang tahun? Aku tau jawabannya hehe :) jadi stay tunned ^^ sedikit demi sedikit rahasia di balik rahasia akan terungkap.

see you next chapter, maaf kalau ada typo ._.v


	11. Chapter 11

*chap 11*

*Mamori*

Fyuuuh... akhirnya sampai di apartemenku, ku hempas begitu saja tas juga tubuhku ke atas sofa putihku yg empuk.

Aktivitas yg begitu melelahkan setelah kuliah lalu menemani latihan tim SU, dan juga tidak lupa menemani captain setan itu mengolah beberapa data untuk pertandingan melawan tim Notredame nanti.

TING*

Suara handphone jika ada pesan masuk. Ternyata dari Hiruma.

'nanti jam 9 temani aku ke suatu tempat' begitu isi pesannya

ku balas, 'mau kemana Hiruma?' tidak berapa lama kemudian dia sudah membalasnya 'cerewet !' hanya itu isinya, aku langsung memajukan bibirku jika aku sebal dan aku memang sebal membaca isi pesannya.

Aku melihat jam dinding di atas tv ku, ternyata masih jam 8. Sebaiknya aku bersiap saja, akupun bergegas mengambil minum terlebih dahulu lalu mengambil handuk kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi. Setelah badan kurasakan sudah cukup wangi, aku sudahi saja kegiatan mandiku. Aku berjalan perlahan ke kamar tidur ku yg letaknya persis berhadapan dengan kamar mandiku. Ku buka lemari bajuku, dan mengambil sebuah kemeja berbahan jeans tanpa lengan lalu rok pendek berwarna biru gelap. Aku pun segera memakainya, saat itu ku lihat sekilas jam wecker, sekarang sudah jam 8:25. Setelah semuanya selesai aku pun keluar dari kamarku menuju ruang tamu, dan disitu ku lihat seseorang sedang duduk dengan santainya.

"Hiruma kun?! kenapa kamu ada disini?"

dia sedang menutup matanya saat menjawabku, sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu "hah? ooh, kau tidak lihat? aku sedang menunggumu disini bodoh" lalu dia mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menghadap langit2. Tetap menutup matanya.

"kita kan janjian jam 9?"

"lebih cepat lebih baik kan?" katanya tetap dengan posisinya.

yaa seperti biasanya, dia suka seenaknya. Main masuk apartemen orang malam2, tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu. Tapi kalau dia bilang permisi saat masuk itu agak... sepertinya memang bukan sifatnya hahaha. Malam ini dia memakai baju V-neck berwarna hitam, lalu jaket bahan berwarna hitam kemerahan di padukan dengan celana hitamnya yg biasa, lalu dia memakai sepatu sport hitamnya.

"kau mau minum?" tanyaku yg sudah menaruh handuk, lalu bergegas ke dapur.

"tidak usah, apa kau sudah selesai heh?"

"sudah Hiruma kun"

"kalau begitu, lebih baik kita berangakat sekarang" katanya sambil berdiri dari tempatnya, lalu melihatku . Dia terdiam agak lama.

"ada apa?" tanyaku

"kenapa kau pakai baju seperti itu?"

"memangnya kenapa?"

"kekekeke nanti kau masuk angin manager sialan"

"kau mengkhawatirkanku ya~?" tanyaku jail

"kekeke kalau kau bersin2 nanti, aku gak tanggung jawab ya.. sebaiknya kau bawa saja jaket sialanmu yg tebal. Malam ini lumayan dingin" katanya lagi yg sudah berada di dekat pintu

'dia memang mengkhawatirkanku, hanya saja dia tidak mau mengakuinya. Dasar' pikirku. Yaa.. Bagaimanapu aku tetap mengikuti sarannya, aku kan juga tidak mau sakit. Kemudian, Aku mengikuti langkahnya keluar, lalu mengunci pintu apartemenku. Kami berjalan beriringan, bahkan di kami tetap diam.

Di luar apartemen sebuah mobil LAMBORGHINI REVENTON yg harganya mencapai USD 1.600.000 terparkir dengan indahnya tanpa pengawasan ! oh tuhan.. bahkan artis Hollywood harus banting tulang untuk membeli mobil yg cuma di produksi 20 unit di dunia ini. Aku suka menonton acara TV yg menampilkan berbagai macam mobil mewah termahal, tercepat, terelegan dan salah satunya adalah yg terparkir di depanku saat ini.

Aku terus menganga melihat mobil hitam itu, tak percaya dengan apa yg aku lihat saat ini. Tiba2 sebuah tangan melambai-lambai di hadapanku. "kau norak sekali manager sialan, cepat masuk !" katanya yg sudah menyadarkanku lalu membuka pintu untukku.

Aku sudah tersadar sepenuhnya, "ini mobil siapa Hiruma?"

"tentu saja mobilku kan manager sialan" katanya sambil seringai alias bahasa gaulnya NYENGIR ala Hiruma.

"kau dapat darimana?"

"tentu saja aku beli dari pelelangan sialan di Amerika sialan kekekeke"

"kau beli berapa?"

"ini? hmm.. GRATIS~ kekekeke"

"APA !" aku pun pingsan dengan tidak elitnya.

yoosh.. chap 11 update dengan waktu yg agak lama lalu dengan hasil yg sepertinya kurang memuaskan ya? hehe gomenne ._.v

ane : aku mau jawab pernyataan dari kakak Aika Licht Youichi, aku dapet informasi itu sangat akurat. Bahkan aku sampai cek ke .jp (lupa nama webnya) terus aku google translate.. dan hasilnya ya informasi itu semua sama persis ^^ Terus yg buat ngejawab tanggalnya si abang dablek, kurang tahunnya.. kalau bisa jawab lengkap (tanggal, bulan, tahun) aku kirim pulsa goceng deh hehe (nanti tinggal palakin si Hiruma aja) ^^v tapi hanya penjawab pertama yg benar yaa.. kalau semuanya di kasih, aku nanti jadi kere dong ,

di tunggu next reviewnya ^^d

maaf telat update hehehe

see you all in next chapter :)

Hiruma : tumben kau baik sama readers sialan

ane : ini kan bulan puasa, berbagi rejeki sedikit gapapa dong? :p makanya insyaf bang~

Hiruma : cih *pergi*


	12. Chapter 12

*chap 12*

*Mamori*

Mesin mobil sudah di nyalakan.

"pakai sabuk pengamanmu" perintahnya,.dia juga melakukan hal yg sama. Setelah memasangkan sabuk pengaman, dia memasukkan gigi lalu berkata "kau sudah siap?" aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Dengan berbekal mental dan menggenggam sabuk pengaman dengan erat, aku memantapkan dudukku bersiap dengan keGILAan setan di sebelahku ini jika membawa kendaraan. Apalagi sekarang dia akan membawa mobil yg sangat powerfull seperti ini, entah bagaimana nasibku nanti.

"baiklah kalau kau sudah siap kekekeke" dia menancapkan gasnya, sebelum berjalan aku mendengar suara berdecit dari ban belakang kemudian whuuuusss... ciiit.. wueeeng... *bahasa suara mobil dengan cepat ala Mamori* mobil pun melaju dengan cepatnya. Dan itu membuat jantungku di pompa 5x dari biasanya.

"Hiiiieee Hirumaaa ! pelan2 !"

"hah apa?! aku tidak bisa mendengarmu ! kekekeke" katanya sambil menyetir mobil, ku akui suara mobil ini memang besar. Tapi masa kupingnya yg super sensitif itu tidak bisa mendengarnya? Ah iya.. ngomong2, aku penasaran seperti apa rupa orang tuanya, jika anaknya saja mempunyai kuping panjang seperti dia. Kira2 35 menit telah berlalu.

"sudah sampai.. kekeke" sambil menginjak rem mobil

"eeeh.." aku melihat sekeliling "kita dimana ini?"

"cerewet ! cepet keluar" perintahnya lagi, aku pun keluar dari mobil itu. Ternyata sekarang di hadapanku ada sebuah rumah besar yang saaaaangaat megah, aku dan juga Hiruma sudah berada di perkarangan rumah itu. Bahkan di depannya ada air mancur yg besarnya cukup besar untuk menjadi sebuah kolam renang anak2 Devil Bats.

"ini rumah siapa Hiruma?"

"ini rumah sialanku, dan kita akan makan malam disini"

"eeh... kenapa tiba2 begitu?"

"cih, kau memang cerewet seperti biasanya. Diam dan turuti saja" Hiruma mendengus kesal

"aku tidak mau masuk" kataku sambil menundukkan kepalaku "aku malu" kalau di pikir2, jika seseorang mengajak kekasihnya untuk makan malam di rumahnya itu berarti dia ingin melamarnya. Tapi aku dan Hiruma tidak ada status apapun, mungkin harus ku bilang 'Belum ada'. Bahkan semenjak kejadian tempo hari itu, dia tidak bilang apa2.

"kau ini ! ikut saja, kau tak akan ku apa2in !" mungkin karena kesal atau apa dia menarikku dengan agak kasar sambil memegang pergelangan tanganku.

"lepaskan aku !"

"cereweet !" dia tetap menarikku untuk masuk, sambil meronta-ronta tanpa sengaja ku lihat seorang perempuan cantik berambut hitam sedang duduk manis di dekat air mancur karena dia duduk membelakangiku, aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajahnya seperti apa.

"Hirumaa aah.. waah" kataku norak saat sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"tuhkan kau mulai norak lagi" katanya sambil melihatku, tapi tetap menggenggam pergelangan tanganku tapi dia sedikit memperlonggar genggamannya

"Rumahmu bagus sekali Hiruma~" kataku yang terus mengaggumi

"biasa saja" katanya cuek

Di dalam rumah itu, ada 2 tangga yg di tengah2nya terdapat sebuah lorong yang sepertinya di hubungkan dengan ruangan yg aku tidak tau apa itu. Aku dituntun Hiruma menaiki tangga yang di sebelah kiri, kami melewati banyak sekali ruangan dan juga lorong yg semuanya itu aku tidak tau kemana tujuannya. Tak ada foto atau apapun, hanya banyak bingkai lukisan dan gambar yg ada di tembok rumahnya. Hampir semua barang yg ada di situ adalah barang bermerk dan barang langka yg harganya tidak karuan. Kami pun berhenti di depan sebuah 2 pintu berkaca buram yg mewah (ngerti gak?) ruangan itu tepat berada di ujung lorong, tapi masih bisa berbelok lagi. Haah~ sebenarnya seberapa besar rumahnya ini?

"kau tunggu disini, jangan kemana-mana. Kalau kau pergi sendiri, kau akan tersesat kekekeke" dia pun memasuki ruangan itu, sepertinya itu ruang makannya. Karena saat dia membuka pintu itu, aroma masakan langsung keluar. Aku menunggu seperti apa yg dia bilang. Aku bersandar di tembok dekat pintu itu. Jika dari posisiku, di sebelah kananku ada lorong tapi tak ada ruangan apapun selama pandangan mataku menjangkau semuanya.

Ku perhatikan lama kelamaan muncul bayangan seseorang. Tapi kenapa aku malah bergidik ngeri? bulu kudukku mulai berdiri, matanya yg berwarna Hijau Emerald yg lebih terang dari punya Hiruma kelihatan seperti menyala di balik kegelapan lorong itu, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya gelap. Dia berjalan semakin dekat, tapi ternyata dia sedang memegang sebuah buku. Mungkin dia sedang membacanya. Aku melangkah mundur karena sedikit takut, karena itu aku jadi membuat suara yg sangat pelan. Dia mendongak lalu melihatku, matanya yg menyala itu menatapku tajam. Auranya semakin keluar, dia tersenyum. Ternyata dia berambut hitam pekat, panjangnya melewati bahu. Apa mungkin dia yg duduk di air mancur tadi?. Dia memakai baju drees selutut berwarna cream yg terlihat seperti gaun, lalu sandal kamar yg berbentuk kelinci berwarna putih. Dia perempuan bangsawan yg sangat cantik.

Dia mendekat padaku "halo :)" sapanya

"um.. ha.. halo.." jawabku sekena nya.

"apa kamu Kak Anezaki?" heeh bagaimana dia bisa tau? *innerku*

"umm.. i.. iyaa.. aku Anezaki"

"betulkah?" jawabnya kegirangan "dia selalu membicarakanmu kalau sedang berada di rumah ^^" katanya lagi, siapa yg dia maksud dengan 'dia' ? "kalian baik2 yaa.." kemudian dia pergi, menghilang masuk ke dalam kegelapan lorong di hadapanku.

Tak berapa lama setelah itu,

"oi.. kau kenapa bengong begitu? baru lihat hantu ya?" kata seseorang di belakangku

"Hi.. Hirumaa ?! jangan mengaggetkanku begitu doong!" kataku sambil memegang dadaku, mengambil nafas. Dia hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"haah~ tadi ada seorang perempuan yg berbicara padaku.. Apa dia salah satu anggota keluargamu?"

Dia mengerutkan alisnya, sepertinya dia bingung. Apa jangan2 yg aku lihat itu tidak nyata? aah.. tidak mungkin

"kekekeke lupakan soal sialan tadi, sekarang kau masuk" katanya sambil menarik pergelangan tanganku.

Di dalam ruangan, sebuah meja makan yg cukup besar berada tepat di tengah. Dekat dari situ, ada sebuah tempat memasak beserta kokinya. Sepertinya ini dapur yang merangkap menjadi ruang makan juga. Ruangan ini terlalu besar untuk sebuah dapur dan ruang makan, mengingat apartemenku yang kecil. Aku jadi merasa bukan siapa2.

"kenapa kau diam begitu heh?"

"emm.. Hiruma, kamu punya rumah yg besar, mobil mewah, peralatan mahal yg lengkap. Tapi kenapa kamu malah memilih tinggal di apartemen yg kecil?" tanyaku sambil menatap matanya. Dia terdiam sedang memikirkan jawaban yg pantas

"aku tidak peduli dimana pun aku tidur, selama tidak terlalu jauh darimu itu sudah cukup. Lagipula, rumah sebesar ini jika di tinggali 2 makhluk sialan beserta budaknya itu terasa membosankan" katanya yg awalnya menatapku, tiba2 tatapannya langsung menerawang jauh. Yang ku lihat, sepertinya masa lalu Hiruma begitu suram.

Aku pun tersenyum melihatnya yg entah kenapa akhir2 ini menjadi orang yg jujur.

"cih, daripada kau terus senyum seperti orang bodoh begitu, lebih kau makan. Kau mau makan apa sekarang heh?" katanya sambil menarik kursi, " duduklah disini" aku pun menurut, ku duduk di tempat Hiruma mempersilahkanku untuk duduk. Rasanya seperti seorang putri kerajaan. Lalu dia mengambil tempat persis di sebelahku.

"apa ada kue sus?" tanyaku polos

"cih, kenapa di pikiranmu hanya ada kue sialan itu sih?! oi.. koki sialan, kau dengar permintaannya ?! layani dia !" kata Hiruma setengah berteriak. Ku perhatikan juga koki itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hi.. Hirumaa jangan seperti itu.. Kasihani dia"

"haah? dia itu sedang bekerja, jika sedang tidak ada orang sialan di rumah sialan ini. Dia itu jadi tak ada tetap di bayar, jadi semua yg berurusan soal makanan itu memang urusan dia" katanya memberikan penjelasan.

"memangnya siapa saja yg tinggal disini"

"aku dan adik sialanku, biasanya jam segini dia lagi di kamar sialannya" Katanya lagi sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"jadi kau mengajakku pergi malam2 begini hanya untuk membawaku ke rumahmu?"

"itu salah satu alasannya, masih ada alasan lain" tiba2 dia merogoh saku celananya, mengambil handphone lalu mengetikkan sesuatu di situ, setelah itu dia memasukkan kembali handphonenya. Dan lalu dia diam di tempat. Hmmm...? aku mencium sesuatu yg familiar.

"ini nona, Kue pesanan anda. Silahkan di nikmati" kata seseorang di sebelahku alias si koki

"aah.. terima kasih banyak ya" kataku sambil menatap kue yg baru matang dari oven ini, benar2 koki yg handal. Dalam beberapa menit, dia bisa membuat kue sus sebanyak ini. Kira2 ada sekitar 15 kue yg di tumpukkan di sebuah piring besar.

"cih, baunya benar2 bikin aku mau muntah" Kata Hiruma yg sudah menutup hidungnya.

Krieet~ Pintu berkaca buram itu terbuka dan muncul sosok misterius perempuan yg baru saja ku temui tadi. Dia membawa 3 buah buku yg cukup tebal sambil menenteng laptop VAIO berwarna putih. Kemudian dia berjalan ke hadapan kami lalu duduk di hadapanku

"maaf.. tadi aku lupa memperkenalkan diri" kata perempuan itu, setelah merapihkan barang2nya di atas meja lalu dia tersenyum lagi sambil menyodorkan tangannya ke arahku "perkenalkan namaku Yourichi Hiruma. Satu2nya anggota keluarga yg dia percayai"

TBC

hey hoooo... yg kemaren emang aku akuin agak pendek hehehe jadi maaf yaa :p chap 13 bakalan nyusul nanti :D tetep baca yaa Readers :3 yg belum tau mobil Reverton bisa diliat di group via facebook dengan nama Perkumpulan para author (opened) hehehe

Stay Tunned guys b^^d

Jawaban lengkap untuk tanggal ulang tahunnya Hiruma masih di tunggu looh..


	13. Chapter 13

chap 13

*Mamori Anezaki*

Aku menoleh ke arah Hiruma "apa dia adikmu?"

"ya"

"kau ternyata punya adik yang cantik ya ^^" aku menoleh ke arah Yourichi

"kekeke yang seperti itu kau bilang cantik?! kau harus mencongkel matamu manager sialan" katanya sambil memengang cangkir kopi lalu meminumnya.

"jangan kak Anezaki, nanti matamu akan dia ambil lalu di jadikan gantungan kunci di handphonenya" kata Yourichi menambahkan

"emm... aku juga tidak berniat melakukannya" kataku sweatdrop

"paman koki ! aku minta lasagne satu yaa.. tapi kejunya yang banyak" pinta Yourichi

"baik nona" jawab koki itu.

Yourichi kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya, lalu dia membuka mulutnya "jadi kapan kalian menikah?"

"uhuk uhuk uhuk ! hah.. haiiir (air) tholoong.. uhuk" aku tersedak creampuff ku sendiri. Hiruma memberikanku cangkir yang dia pakai tadi. Isi cangkir itu...

" *gulp* hoeeek.. pahiiit ! _" kopi yang super hitam tanpa cream ataupun gula, kenapa dia bisa suka kopi yang seperti ini?

"kekekeke tersedak kue basi ya? kekeke"

"bukan seperti itu ! umm.. apa boleh aku meminta segelas air dingin?" tanyaku

"segalon juga akan ku kasih, oi pelayan sialan, bawakan segelas air untuknya" perintah Hiruma, pelayan itu membungkukkan badannya lalu pergi melaksanakan perintah tuannya

"anoo.. aku bisa ngambil sendiri Hiruma.."

"cerewet"

haah~ aku hanya bisa menghela panjang nafasku. Air minumku sudah datang, dalam sekali tegukan air minum itu sudah habis kuminum

"hey.. pertanyaanku belum di jawabkan?" Yourichi berkata lagi

"eeh?"

"jadi kapan kalian akan menikah?"

"etto.. umm.."

"secepatnya" seseorang di sebelahku menjawabnya. Aku juga Yourichi menoleh ke arahnya

"apa maksudmu?" tanyaku

"kau tuli? aku akan menikahimu secepatnya" Kemudian Hiruma bangkit dari kursinya lalu meninggalkan kami keluar ruangan

"kalau dia pergi seperti itu, berarti dia sedang malu" kata Yourichi, tapi aku tak mendengarkan

"kakak?" panggilnya, aku mendengarnya tapi anehnya aku tetap diam. Mungkin karena perkataan Hiruma barusan terus berputar-putar di otakku

Tiba-tiba sebuah creampuff di tempelkan begitu saja di mulutku "aah"

"akhirnya sadar juga^^" ternyata adiknya Hiruma yang melakukannya

"eeh.. um.. maaf"

"tak apa, aku mengerti" sepertinya dia sedang banyak tugas, daritadi kuperhatikan dia terus mengerjakan sesuatu di laptopnya

"kamu sekolah dimana You chan?" tanyaku

"aku? kuliah di Oxford Brookes University"

"eeh.. ku kira kamu masih sma" jujur saja wajahnya kelihatan masih 17 tahun

"yaah kalau bisa di bilang aku longkap 2 tahun"

"memangnya umurmu berapa?"

"september nanti genap 18 tahun :)"

"... berarti kamu masih 17?!" dan dia mengangguk. Oh.. Tuhan.. keluarga ini benar-benar keluarga yang jenius. Kakaknya saja sudah seperti itu sekarang adiknya tidak jauh berbeda.

"ini nona pesanannya, silahkan di nikmati" koki itu menyodorkan sepiring Lasagne yang baru matang, uap panas menyembul keluar. Aroma keju juga memenuhi ruangan ini, dan itu membuatku lapar.

"waah terima kasih banyak paman koki, akhirnya aku bisa makan :D"

"terima kasih nona, nona Anezaki mau pesan sesuatu?" tanya koki itu ke arahku

"aah.. tidak usah.. terima kasih" kataku sok jaim, padahal perutku sudah mulai berpesta

"ku mohon pesanlah sesuatu, tuan Hiruma akan memecatku jika anda tidak memesan sesuatu"

"eeh.." aku terbengong dengan perkataan koki itu.. Hiruma itu.. akan ku beri pelajaran dia nanti.

"haah~ kakak itu.. suka seenaknya" kata Yourichi sambil melahap hidangannya

"kalau begitu aku pesan seperti You chan saja ya" pintaku sambil tersenyum

"terima kasih nona, mohon di tunggu sebentar" koki itupun beranjak dari tempatnya

"hey You chan.. kakakmu itu..."

"hemm?" Yourichi mendongakkan kepalanya, dan mulutnya penuh dengan keju, saus keju, parutan keju dan semua yang berhubungan dengan keju. Wajahnya jadi kelihatan lucu sekali

"hahahaha.. kau ini, kenapa makan seperti itu?" aku pun mengambil tisu yang tidak jauh dari tempat dudukku, lalu membersihkan mulutnya "kamu ini seorang gadis, harusnya kamu makan lebih pelan sedikit... nah.. sudah bersih :)"

"umm.. terima kasih" katanya sambil menundukkan wajahnya, sepertinya dia malu

"dia memang seperti itu kalau berurusan dengan keju sialan" kata Hiruma yang sudah kembali, lalu dia duduk di sebelahku seperti tadi

"yang ini (menunjuk ke arahku) maniak creampuff. Yang ini (menunjuk ke arah Yourichi) maniak keju, kenapa aku di kelilingi para maniak seperti kalian sih?! haah~" kata Hiruma dengan suara mengejek

aku menggembungkan pipiku.

"kekekekeke *jepret* padahal kalian baru ketemu yaa.. tapi bisa barengan gitu mukanya ! kekekekekekeke" aku tetap menggembungkan pipiku sambil menoleh ke arah Yourichi dan dia juga melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku

"eeh" kataku berbarengan lagi dengannya "hahahahahahaha" aku dan Yourichi pun tertawa bersama-sama seakan sudah lama saling kenal. Sekarang giliran Hiruma yang kesal. Lucu sekali melihat wajah kesalnya itu hahahaha

Makan malam yang singkat namun hangat itu sungguh memberikan kesan yang berharga untukku. Aku dan Hiruma berjalan beriringan menuju pintu keluar, seperti waktu kami datang ke rumahnya. Sedangkan Yourichi sudah kembali ke kamarnya. Ternyata keluarga Hiruma begitu menyenangkan. Tapi kenapa di rumah itu cuma ada adiknya? kemana orang tuanya?

"hey Hiruma.." panggilku

"hm?"

"orang tuamu kemana?"

"mereka sudah mati" jawabnya enteng

"eeh.. tidak mungkin ! kamu pasti bohong kan?!"

"berisik ! bisa tidak kalau kita ganti topik sialan yang paling ku benci ini?!"

"Hiruma ! kamu jangan seperti itu !"

"kamu ini tidak tau apa-apa" katanya lagi

"aku tidak akan mau menikahimu jika kau tidak mendapatkan restu dari mereka! huh" kataku sambil cemberut keluar dari rumahnya

"kekekeke jadi kau memang mau menikah denganku yaa? hmm?" goda Hiruma

"eeh.. apa yang...?"

"kekeke bodoh ada orang bodoh ! ayo cepat naik" kata Hiruma yang sudah membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku

"aku tidak mau naik !" kataku sok cemberut sambil memalingkan muka darinya

"hooo... Nyonya Mamori Hiruma, mau kah kamu naik mobil ini bersamaku?" pintanya dengan suara memelas, lalu dia menyentuh lembut wajahku dan memaksaku untuk menatapnya. Dia tersenyum !

May Day... May Day ! ku ulangi Hiruma tersenyum !

"Hi.. Hirumaa"

"hmm?" suaranya itu benar-benar... menggoda...uugghh.. apalagi dengan senyum seperti itu...

"iya iyaa..aku akan menurutimu~ sudah lepaskan aku" kataku yang sudah tidak kuat dengan suasana seperti ini, daripada wajahku memerah lebih parah lagi, alangkah baiknya kalau aku mengalah saja.

"kekekeke akhirnya~ awas tanganmu" lalu dia menutup pintu. Kemudian dia segera ke kursi pengemudi. Dan sekarang dia sudah duduk di kursi pengemudi, menyalakan mesin lalu diam disitu menunggu mesin sedikit panas

"kekeke entah kenapa setiap melihat wajahmu yang memerah seperti itu membuatku ingin memakanmu manager sialan" katanya sambil memasukkan gigi, lalu dia tancap gas

Entah karena apa, malam ini dia membawa mobilnya dengan 'normal'.

"hey manager sialan" panggilnya

"ada apa?" tanyaku

"apa kamu ingin menikah denganku?" tanyanya, tetapi pandangan matanya tetap lurus ke depan

"apa itu sebuah lamaran?" kenapa aku jadi bertanya seperti ini? Haduuh Mamorii... kamu kerasukan apaaa?!

"tidak ini hanya sebuah pertanyaan, jadi kau mau atau tidak?"

"kalau seperti itu.. aku tak akan mau" kenapa aku jadi seperti ini sih ?!

Tiba-tiba Hiruma menghentikan mobilnya, untungnya malam ini sepi jadi tak akan ada yang keberatan jika sebuah mobil tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah jalan seperti ini.

"kalau aku melamarmu, apa kau akan menerimanya?" dia bertanya lagi, tapi kali ini dia menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arahku

"eeh.. apa.. kamu serius?"

"apa wajahku kelihatan seperti main-main?"

Ku perhatikan wajahnya, sama sekali tidak terlihat sebuah keraguan dari tatapan maupun ucapannya. Tapi ada sedikit kecemasan di sudut matanya. Aku terdiam, tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Bahkan untuk bernafas saja sepertinya sulit sekali.

"cih, pegang ini" dia menuntun tanganku ke dadanya, tepatnya ke arah jantungnya. Kurasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat, tangannya juga dingin. Ternyata dia juga bisa merasa deg-degan~

"Hiruma~"

"jangan khawatir, aku tak akan mengecewakanmu" dia menarikku ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Pelukan yang begitu hangat, pelukan yang sama seperti waktu itu hanya saja... kali ini perasaannya terhadapku mengalir deras ke dalam tubuhku. Dan aku pun tenggelam ke dalamnya.

YAHA ! Touchdown ! chap 13 finished, kedikitan atau ceritanya gak jelas. silahkan review ^^

Heey readers, belum ada satupun yang menjawab lengkap tanggal ulang tahunnya Hiruma~ aku mintanya kan bukan cuma tanggal sama bulan.. tapi sekalian sama tahunnya.. hayoo hayoo.. aku tunggu jawabannya sampai tanggal 28 Agustus yoo ^^

Waah.. kakak Mayou Fietry ngereview ! gak nyangka T_T seneng banget.. huhu..

maaf updatenya lama, baru dapet libur nih :p hehehe terus untuk typo itu sebenarnya (Author mau curcol) aku selalu ngecek berkali-kali sebelum publish, tapi gatau kenapa jika ada kata-kata yang gak nyambung atau ada yang ilang itu bukan kesalahan Author looh.. Udah di delete, edit terus di publish lagi.. sampai 3x lebih ngulang kaya gitu hasilnya sama aja, pasti ada aja bagian yang hilang. Ada yang tau itu kenapa?

Terus untuk kata yang berulang seperti 'makan-makan jadi makan2 atau kupu-kupu jadi kupu2' itu sebenernya Authornya emang males wkakakaka *di hajar massa*

ja.. jadi... tetep tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya yaa~ /pala benjol semua/

RnR ^^ see you next chapter


	14. Chapter 14

chap 14

*Mamori*

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Hari dimana saatnya untuk beristirahat bagi orang-orang biasa tapi tidak untukku. Hari ini tim Wizard mengadakan latihan pagi mengelilingi wilayah kampus. Aku dan Hiruma sedang menuju kesana dengan menaiki sebuah sepeda -sebenarnya itu sepedaku- . Keranjang besar yang berada di depan, di jadikan tempat menaruh tasku juga tas 7:25 pagi, kami sudah di tengah perjalanan

"kamu berat sekali sih manajer sialan ! kurangi makan makanan menjijikan kesukaanmu itu !" katanya sambil mengayuh sepedaku. Kupikir dia hanya ingin membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Mou ! bagaimana bisa ?! aku hanya makan 2 kotak pagi ini"

"kekekeke kau bilang 2 kotak itu cuma 'hanya' ? itu bukan jumlah makanan untuk seorang perempuan normal !" kini dia membelokkan stang sepeda memasuki wilayah yang memang di khususkan untuk pengendara sepeda. Sepertinya cuma naik sepeda saja yang dia kendarai dengan 'normal'

"Apa ?! kau pikir aku gak normal?!" kataku menaikkan sedikit nada bicaraku

"kalau kau tau gak usah nanya kekeke"

Dengan sigap aku mencubit ringan pinggangnya, yang daritadi memang aku genggam supaya tidak jatuh ke belakang.

"aduuh ! sakit bodoh !' dia berhenti mendadak dan sukses membuat wajahku menabrak punggungnya, lalu dia membalikkan badannya.

"kau mau macam-macam hah ?!"

"mou ! siapa suruh kau terus mengejekku ?!"

"itu kan kenyataan !"

"aku gak seperti itu !"

"kapasitas makan kue sialanmu itu jauh di atas gendut sialan tau !"

"tapi aku ini normal Yoichi Hiruma !"

"tidak kau gak normal ! manager gendut sialan !"

"aku langsing begini kau bilang gendut?!"

"kau tak percaya ? kekekeke lihat ini..." dia menekan kedua pipiku, membuatku terlihat seperti orang yang benar-benar gendut

"lihat kan? pipi sialanmu menggumpal seperti adonan kue sialan yang belum jadi ! kekeke"

"uugghh... afa khau fhilaang?!" aku mengenggam kerah baju kaus putihnya. Dengan pertigaan jalan yang muncul di dahiku, aku menggenggamnya dengan kuat.

"kau berani sekali manager sialan !"

"fhau yang mulai duluan !" dia malah menambahkan tekanan di pipiku, mulutku manyun sekali saat ini. Pertengkaranku di lihat beberapa orang yang memang sedang lari pagi, ada pula pasangan yang melihat kami lalu berbisik-bisik

"siapa yang suruh mencubitku hah?!"

"siafa fyang suruh mengejekku hah?!" dengan mulutku yang manyun gara-gara di tekan Hiruma, cara bicaraku jadi berantakan begini.

"makanya ku bilang kau itu tidak normal !"

"kenafa fhau melarangku hah?"

"kalau kau keracunan, aku juga yang repot !"

"cream fuff gak ada facunnya Hifuma kun !"

"cih.. pokoknya kurangi aja makan makanan sialan itu !" katanya final lalu kembali mengayuh sepedaku setelah melepas tangannya dari pipiku

"aku gak akan mengikuti saranmu weee" kataku sambil memegang pipiku yang agak merah gara-gara perbuatan Hiruma

"APAAA?!" dia kembali menghentikkan sepedanya, lalu berbalik lagi. "kau ini gak sadar juga ya heh?!" bukannya menekan pipiku lagi seperti tadi, dia malah mencubit pipiku lalu menariknya "lihat ! pipi sialanmu aja bisa di tarik kaya pipi sialannya si gendut sialan ! kekekeke Pipi melar sialan"

"mou Hiruma kun ! hentikan ! sakit tau" sebenarnya bukan karena sakit, tapi aku malu di liat banyak orang

"haah?! sakit apanya? aku mencubitmu tidak sekeras kau mencubit pinggangku !"

"eeh.. sakit yaa? maaf Hiruma kun"

"cih.. sialan.. kalau seperti ini terus kita bisa terlambat" akhirnya dia kembali mengayuh lagi.

"huh.. kau yang mulai duluan" kataku yang terus memegang pipiku, mungkin sekarang jadi benar-benar merah dan juga jadi tambah 'besar'

Setelah melewati 2 lampu merah, akhirnya kami sampai lewat pintu belakang kampus. Lalu memarkirkan di tempat parkir khusus sepeda. Hiruma sedang mengunci sepedaku, sedangkan aku mengambil tasnya juga tas ku di keranjang depan.

"heey.. kalian kenapa baru datang?" sapa seseorang, aku menoleh dan ternyata itu adalah Yamato

"kekeke tadi di tengah jalan ada sedikit masalah" kata Hiruma sambil memberikan kunci sepeda padaku, aku juga memberikan tasnya

"oh.. begitu.. hmm.. Anezaki?"

"ya?"

"kenapa pipimu merah? apa kau terkena campak?"

"eeh... yang benar?" kataku sambil memegang pipiku, aku melihat ke arah Hiruma. Dia hanya melihatku tanpa ekspresi "ini semua pasti gara-gara kau !"

"haah? gara-gara aku? memangnya aku melakukan apa padamu?" katanya sambil memamerkan gigi taringnya

"tadi kau mencubit pipiku kan? lihat.. ini buktinya kalau kau mencubitku dengan keras !"

"KEKEKEKEKE !" dia pergi sambil menenteng tasnya, ketawanya lepas sekali. Dasar setan yang tidak bertanggung jawab !

"hoo.. jadi gara-gara Hiruma yaa.. "

"eeh.." sekarang aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara alias si Takeru Yamato

"tidak apa-apa.. aku menyetujui hubungan kalian kok" katanya sambil menggenggam pundakku di tambah dengan senyum absolutnya.

"EEEHHH ?!" setelah puas tersenyum, dia pergi menyusul Hiruma "Kalian ini !" aku pun berlari kecil menyusul mereka

"YAHAAA !"

Kami bertiga sekarang sedang menyusuri halaman belakang Saikyoudai, Hiruma sedang mengobrol dengan Yamato. Aku hanya diam karena aku memang tidak di ajak ke obrolan mereka. Hingga ku dengar "hey Hiruma.. kali ini apa yang akan kau pertaruhkan dengan Clifford?"

"kekeke kata siapa aku bertaruh dengannya?"

"aku hanya mendengar kabar angin saja"

"kekekekeke kau super bodoh kalau percaya pada hal semacam itu" Kemudian aku tidak mendengar lagi adanya suara, sepertinya mereka diam "heh.. kau nguping ya manajer sialan?"

"eeh.. kata siapa eng... enggak !" kataku bohong

"kekekeke kau tidak bisa membohongiku~ ternyata manager sialan suka menguping pembicaraan orang yaa.. waah.." katanya sambil menuliskan sesuatu di buku laknat itu.

"Hiruma kun ! "

"kekekeke apa manager sialan?"

"berikan aku buku terkutuk itu !"

"ambil saja kalau kau bisa" dia menaikkan buku itu tinggi-tinggi agar aku tidak bisa menggapainya.

"kalian ini.. seperti anak kecil saja" kata Yamato sweatdrop

"oi sampah.. kau lama sekali !" sapa (?) Agon

"Hiruma san ! apa yang kau lakukan pada Mamori ku !" kata Ikyuu geram

"haah? sejak kapan dia jadi milikmu Ikyuu?" tanya Agon

"eeh.. um...aku hanya.. kelepasan" sekarang nyalinya menciut

"aah.. teman-teman.. kalian sudah datang" kataku malu.

"selamat pagi Anezaki" salam yang lain, mereka semua berada di belakang Agon. Hiruma memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tasnya, lalu melempar tasnya ke arahku.

"kita mulai saja latihan sialan ini ! 50 putaran kelilingi halaman kampus sialan ! yang jalan akan di makan Cerberus !" Cerberus sudah di belakang Hiruma dengan garpu, pisau, celemek dan mangkuk makanan yang sudah siap di pakai. Aku hanya sweatdrop melihat anjing unik yang satu ini

"YAAAHAAAA !" drt drt drt drt Hiruma menembakkan senjatanya ke sembarang arah

"ini dia latihan spartan ala komandan dari neraka" Ucap Jumonji yang sudah mulai berlari

"jadi seperti ini latihan yang sering kalian alami ya" jawab Ikyuu dan mereka pun berlari sambil mengobrol

Aku pergi ke ruang club untuk menyiapkan minuman dan handuk seperti biasa. Tasnya Hiruma cukup berat untukku, entah apa yang selalu dia bawa ini. Sepertinya barang-barang yang tidak lazim.

"kak Mamori, mau ku bantu?" tawar seseorang di belakangku, aku menoleh.

"aah.. kamu kan..." yang menawarkan bantuan itu adalah Neo, rambutnya yang berwarna biru langit benar-benar berbeda dari orang lain. Jadi gampang mengingatnya

"iyaa.. ini aku" jawabnya sambil tersenyum lalu mengambil tas Hiruma yang besarnya hampir seukuran dengan tubuhnya, dia memeluknya dengan erat agar tas setan itu tidak terjatuh.

"ah..tidak usah Neo kun, aku bisa sendiri kok"

"tidak apa-apa kak, aku kan laki-laki" anak ini agak mirip Sena tapi dengan sedikit kepercayaan diri seperti Rikkun

Kami berjalan berdampingan menuju ruang Club

"emm.. Neo kun, maaf yaa.. waktu itu aku tidak bisa menemuimu.. aku..."

"melihatmu seperti ini, aku mengerti kok kalau kakak super sibuk" kalimatku di potong olehnya. Wajahnya sedikit tertutup tasnya Hiruma

"jadi.. karena aku disini... apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?" tanyaku

Wajahnya tiba-tiba langsung merah.

"emm... etto... aku..." aku terus menunggu kelanjutan pembicaraan ini "aku... ingin tau... apa Kak Hiruma sedang menyukai seseorang?" tanyanya sambil malu-malu. Wajahku jadi ikutan memerah, Hiruma sedang menyukai seseorang.. mungkin itu aku.

"emm.. apa maksudmu?"

"ah.. maksudku.. tipe perempuan seperti apa yang kak Hiruma suka?"

Tipe perempuan yang Hiruma suka... Dia pernah bilang kalau dia menyukai tipe perempuan yang gampang di manfaatkan, contohnya seperti seorang manager. Aku ini seorang manager, berarti aku ini adalah tipe yang disukain Hiruma. Aduuh Mamori... kenapa kamu jadi geer gini sih (-_-)

"maaf.. aku tidak tau" jawaban ini lebih baik

"begitu..." tiba-tiba saja dia jadi lesu

"memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku sambil membuka pintu ruang club

"ah.. sebenarnya aku di mintai tolong... sama managernya Demon, dia suka sekali dengan kak Hiruma... aku..."

aah... aku mengerti ujung pembicaraan ini

"kau suka dengan managermu ya?" tanyaku jahil. Dia hanya menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam dengan muka yang memerah

"ku sarankan, lebih baik kamu cepat mengajaknya pergi... untuk sekedar makan atau apa lah~" kataku sambil mengambil tas Hiruma darinya lalu menaruhnya di atas meja seperti halnya tasku

"tapi... pasti nanti dia menolakku" katanya lagi

"tidak salahnya mencoba kan?" Aku pun tersenyum ke arah pemuda di sampingku ini "lebih baik kau mencobanya sekarang daripada kau menyesal nantinya" kataku lagi sambil pergi meninggalkannya.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya, sebuah pancaran kebahagiaan tercermin di wajahnya.

"kamu benar kak, aku akan mencobanya.. terima kasih kak atas sarannya" dia membungkuk lalu "aku pergi dulu ya kak" whuuusshh dia melesat tanpa sempat aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Dasar...

Aku pun pergi ke dapur kecil -letaknya di dalam ruang rapat- setelah kepergiannya Neo(?) aku mengisi botol air minum, lalu menyiapkan semuanya

"aah.. selamat pagi kak Mamori :)" sapa seseorang yang baru masuk ke dalam ruangan ini, suaranya sangat ku kenal. Aku menoleh dan menemukan sesosok perempuan mengenakan sweater putih dengan celana pendek sport coklat selutut lalu sepatu gladiatornya yang berwarna coklat pula

"Yourichi.. sedang apa kamu disini?"

"aku sedang tak ada kerjaan saja, makanya aku mampir kesini :) boleh aku membantumu?"

"kalau kau tak merasa keberatan, silahkan saja ^^"

"hehehe terima kasih kak Mamori :)" Akhirnya pekerjaanku menjadi lebih ringan karena di bantu adiknya Hiruma. Setelah semua siap, ruangan club juga sudah di bersihkan, yang kami lakukan tinggal menunggu mereka datang. Karena aku merasa gerah, aku menguncir rambut panjangku dengan kuncir kuda

BRAAK !

Sebuah pintu di buka dengan **amat sangat super duper kasar.**

"itu pasti kakakku" kata Yourichi sweatdrop

"hahaha siapa lagi yang membuka pintu seperti itu selain dia, ayo kita bagikan minuman ini" aku beranjak ke lapangan luar dengan Yourichi mengekor di belakangku.

"manager sialan ! mana airnya?! anak-anak sialan itu bakalan mati kehausan !"

"iyaa.. ini aku bawa.. nih satu untukmu" aku menyodorkan jatah minum dan handuk pada Hiruma, dia pun mengambilnya. Keringat bercucuran di seluruh tubuhnya, nafasnya memburu. Dia selalu memaksakan dirinya seperti ini.

"kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" kemudian dia melirik ke belakangku "kau... ngapain kesini?!" aku menoleh ke arah Yourichi

"suka-suka aku kan weee :p"

"cih.. daripada kau disini, lebih baik bagikan saja itu semua ke anak-anak sialan disana"

"iya iyaa" jawab Yourichi sambil berlalu

"aku juga harus bergegas"

"tidak.. kau disini dulu.. heh ! adik sialan, gantikan dulu tugasnya" Hiruma mengambil minum dan handuk dari tanganku lalu melemparnya dengan akurat ke arah Yourichi dan dengan mudah pula Yourichi menangkapnya

"aku mengerti" dia pun pergi ke lapangan luar

"ada apa sebenarnya?" tanyaku, tapi bukannya di jawab, dia malah menarikku masuk ke dalam lapangan indoor. Lalu menutup pintu rapat-rapat

"aku melihat anak kecil sialan Demon keluar dari tempat ini"

"maksudmu Neo?"

"siapa lah namanya, aku gak peduli"

"kenapa dengannya?"

"apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?"

"eeh..."

"CEPAT JAWAB !" dia menaikkan nada suaranya

"kenapa kamu jadi membentakku Hiruma?!"

"pokoknya jawab saja !" dia menggenggam pundakku dengan kasar

"kalau aku tidak mau jawab bagaimana?!"

"..."

"aku tidak suka caramu seperti ini" aku menoleh ke arah lain

"kau..."

"maaf Hiruma kun, aku harus pergi membantu Yourichi." aku melepas tangannya dari pundakku lalu aku pun meninggalkannya di dalam lapangan indoor. Sebenarnya aku tak tega meninggalkannya seperti itu, tapi aku tak suka jika dia kasar padaku. Apa perbuatanku ini benar?

ane : fyuuh lama gak update nih

Hiruma : memang lama~

ane : lu penasaran ye bang?

Hiruma : enggak tuh, kata siapa?

ane : kata rumput yang bergoyang *jongkok sambil ngeliatin rumput*

Hiruma : *flame rumput sialan* kekeke rumput yang mana?

ane : aah.. sudah hilang.. uhuk *muka penuh dengan serbuk abu *

Hiruma : kekekeke *jepret* ekspresi yang bagus adik sialan

ane : haa~ nanti juga bisa ku ambil *pergi ke kamar mandi terus cuci muka*

Hiruma : RnR kekekekeke *todong flame ke readers sialan*

Typo? maaf hehehehe (^^)/

RnR yaa...

Jawaban masih di tunggu sampai tgl 28, jadi tetep searching ya..

See you next chapter :))


	15. Chapter 15

chap 15

*Mamori*

Latihan pagi ini sudah selesai, sekarang sudah pukul 13:02. Memang latihan kali ini cukup lama entah apa yang ada di pikirannya membuat latihan pagi ini menjadi lama. Semenjak kejadian Hiruma membentakku, aku dan dia tidak saling bicara. Jika ada sesuatu yang harus ku sampaikan, aku akan meminta bantuan pada adiknya atau pada Yamato. Seperti saat istirahat kedua tadi, aku meminta tolong pada Yourichi untuk memberikannya minum, begitu pula dengan Hiruma. Jika ada yang dia butuhkan denganku, dia akan menyalurkannya lewat Yamato. Tapi yang seperti ini justru lebih baik. Sekarang Hiruma dan juga teman-teman yang lain sedang membersihkan diri mereka di kamar mandi. Tinggal aku dan Yourichi di ruang rapat club. Aku sedang membersihkan ruangan ini, Yourichi sedang membereskan tempat air minum.

"kak Mamori" panggil Yourichi

"ya?" jawabku sambil terus menyapu ruangan

"kalian sedang bertengkar ya?"

" ! " spontan aku langsung berhenti

"apa ada masalah?" tanyanya sambil menghampiriku "kau bisa cerita padaku kak"

"ah.. tidak juga" kataku sambil menaruh sapu ke tempat penyimpanan sapu di dekat situ

"janganmembohongi hatimu sendiri kak" kata Yourichi sambil memungut haduk yang tergeletak di atas meja. Aku juga merapihkan berkas-berkas yang di taruh sembarangan di atas meja oleh Hiruma.

Aku tidak ingin membahasnya.

"baiklah kalau kakak tidak mau cerita" katanya seraya pergi ke tempat mesin cuci di dekat dapur. Gara-gara Hiruma kebutuhan ruang club jadi lengkap begini. Kulkas, DVD, TV Plasma, LCD, Layar LCD, bahkan tersembunyi di suatu tempat ada sebuah mini theater, aku tak mengerti kenapa dia bisa mendapatkan semua ini.

Loh... tumben laptopnya Hiruma di geletakan begitu saja di atas meja. Dia itu ceroboh sekali. Aku pun menghampiri laptop dengan tulisan VAIO itu, saat ingin menutupnya sebuah email masuk. Aku hanya sempat melihat username yang di tulis Hiruma di contact list sendernya. Dia menamakannya 'Cewek Amerika Sialan'.

'jangan-jangan Hiruma sudah punya...'

"menyingkir dari laptopku manager sialan !" bentaknya, ternyata dia sudah selesai mandi

"eeh"

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan hah?!" nada bicaranya sama seperti tadi, darahku naik lagi

"aku hanya ingin membereskan barang-barang yang berantakan disini ! jangan salah paham." reflek aku menutup laptopnya dengan kasar

"kau buta?! apa laptop sialanku terlihat berantakan di matamu hah ?! kalau perbuatanmu barusan itu merusak layarnya, aku tak akan segan-segan..."

"APA ?! mengancamku ?! SILAHKAN ! aaghh.. sudahlah Hiruma. Aku muak denganmu. Aku berhenti jadi manager tim ini" aku beranjak dari tempatku lalu pergi darisitu, melewatinya yang berdiri mematung. Aku tak peduli dengan keadaan di sekitarku, aku terus berjalan ke arah pintu belakang. Banyak yang memanggilku, tapi aku hiraukan. Kenapa aku jadi sekesal ini? Kalau soal Hiruma yang kasar padaku pagi tadi, aku sudah melupakannya. Tapi ada sesuatu di dalam diriku yang membuatku melakukan ini. Air mataku mulai menggenangi pelupuk mataku. Aku mencoba menahannya. Bodohnya lagi, aku lupa membawa tasku. Kunci, handphone, dompet.. semuanya ada disana. Tidak mungkin aku kembali dengan keadaan begini. Tapi Tuhan bersamaku, di saku celanaku masih ada uang saku sisa kemarin. Akhirnya ku putuskan pergi ke cafe Kariya.

Ku pesan 3 buah creampuff terlebih dahulu untuk di makan disini. Ku pikir nanti sore aku akan kembali ke ruang club untuk mengambil tasku, jadi lebih baik aku membuang waktuku disini. Setelah aku memesan, aku pergi ke lantai 2. Aku duduk di dekat jendela, menikmati pemandangan lautan manusia yang berlalu lalang. Sejujurnya, walaupun pandanganku ke arah mereka tapi pikiranku melayang jauh mengingat kejadian-kejadian bersama Hiruma di hari yang lalu. Tapi untuk hari ini ada yang aneh dengannya atau aku yang sedang aneh? aku menggelengkan kepalaku 'tidak usah memikirkannya Mamori, dia juga tidak akan memikirkanmu' batinku.

Untuk pertama kalinya, makanan kesukaanku ini rasanya hambar. Di mulutku serasa seperti memakan angin, tak ada rasanya. Ini aneh...

Kuputuskan untuk membelinya lagi 1 kotak untuk di bawa pulang. Karena aku sering membelinya disini, orang toko memberikan aku diskon. Mungkin gara-gara aku juga, toko kecil mereka bisa berubah jadi cafe begini (mungkin). Tapi aku mau pergi kemana? kunci apartemen ada di dalam tas, tasnya ketinggalan di ruang club, di dalam ruang club sedang banyak orang. Kalau aku kesana sekarang, pasti aku akan di interogasi banyak orang.

Haah~ aku menghela nafas panjang, setelah cukup lama berpikir ku putuskan untuk pergi ke sungai di dekat Demon. Jalan kaki? tidak masalah. Lagipula aku juga ingin membuang waktu, tapi sebelum itu aku ingin mampir ke minimarket untuk membeli minum.

Tidak jauh dari Kariya, ada sebuah mini market namanya Pon-Pon. Aku sendiri tidak tau apa artinya. Aku tanya ke author juga, author gak tau apa artinya *gubrak*.

Aku memasuki minimarket itu, "selamat datang" sapa ibu kasir. Aku balas dengan tersenyum ramah ke arahnya, lalu pergi ke bagian air minum. Aku mengambil satu botol minuman ber ion, setelah itu aku langsung pergi ke kasir. Saat aku sedang mengantri, seseorang -yang ku yakin dia pria- baru masuk ke dalam. Dia mengenakan jaket sport Real Madrid berwarna hitam dengan garis berwarna Gold. Memakai topi kupluk, dalemannya berwarna abu-abu, matanya berwarna biru, rambutnya pirang. Sepertinya dia bule, dia sedang memakai Headset DJ. Aah.. dia tampan sekali, ku perhatikan hampir semua penghuni minimarket melihat ke arahnya, mungkin mereka berpikiran hal yang sama denganku. Dia melirikku di ujung matanya, lalu setengah tersenyum. Ini aneh, ku rasa baru kali ini aku melihatnya, tapi batinku mengatakan kalau aku sangat mengenal pria tadi. Ah sudahlah, lebih baik ku hiraukan saja. Aku pun segera membayar barang yang ku ambil tadi, lalu pergi dari tempat itu. Saat aku keluar dari minimarket, seseorang menghampiriku dengan sepeda motornya. Dia membuka kaca helm full facenya, "Anezaki !" masih bingung, siapa dia..?

"ini aku" katanya lagi, dia lalu melepas helmnya

"Yamato kun !"

"hehehehe" katanya sambil nyengir (?)

"sedang apa kamu disini? yang lain sudah pada pulang?"

"aku kesini karena..." dia berhenti berbicara saat seseorang keluar dari minimarket di belakangku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan ternyata dia itu pria -yang ku anggap- bule tadi.

"jadi begini ya.. pantas saja" sapa Yamato pada bule itu, reaksi bule itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu melengos pergi begitu saja.

"kamu mengenalnya Yamato?"

"kamu mau ku jodohkan dengannya tidak?" tanya Yamato jahil

"eeh.. eng.. enggak mau"

"begitu.. hihihi kamu setia sekali sama Hiruma, padahal kalian sering bertengkar"

"Yamato.. hentikan ! ada apa sih denganmu, lagi pula ngapain kamu kesini?"

"aku kesini karena disuruh Hiruma, dia mengkhawatirkanmu"

"itu pasti bohong" semoga tidak... semoga dia tidak berbohong

"hehehe ketahuan ya :p" katanya, ah menyebalkan

"hmm.." padahal aku berharap kalau dia itu mengkhawatirkanku

"tapi bener loh... kalau dia sedang mencarimu"

"palingan karena dia ingin menyuruhku membereskan peralatan"

"tidak tidak.. sepertinya ada yang ingin di bicarakan"

"begitu..." aku pun mulai melangkahkan kakiku ke tujuan awal, sungai di dekat Deimon.

"hey hey.. kamu mau kemana Anezaki?" katanya sambil mendorong motornya mengikutiku.

"ke suatu tempat, maaf Yamato kun... Tolong sampaikan padanya.. aku sedang tidak berminat membicarakan apa-apa"

"Heey.. jangan marah begitu dong Anezaki.. Dia itu benar-benar mencarimu"

"aku tidak peduli" haah~ untuk pertama kalinya aku jadi dingin seperti ini. Semua salahnya.. Salah Hiruma !

"baiklah.. baiklah.. setidaknya biarkan aku mengantarmu ke tempat itu, dan kali ini kau harus menurutinya" dia memakai helmnya lalu menyalakan motornya

"tidak, terima kasih" kataku sambil terus berjalan

"Anezaki, aku akan kena omel Hiruma kalau kau kenapa-kenapa.. tolong mengertilah"

Aku meliriknya sebentar, kulihat matanya sedang memelas... aku tak tega melihatnya

"hah~ .. yasudah"

"begitu dong"

Aku pun menaiki motornya, "kita mau kemana nona Anezaki?" Tanya Yamato

"berhentilah seperti itu, antarkan aku ke Deimon saja"

"yosh.. " dia pun tancap gas dengan 'normal'. 'Normal'? itu seharusnya hanya untuk Hiruma. Aaghh.. daritadi Hiruma, Hiruma dan Hiruma... Menyebalkan sekali.

Bahkan setiap tikungan, setiap lampu merah, setiap toko yang aku lewati selalu terbayang saat-saat bersama Hiruma. Air mataku menggenang kembali "Bakayaro... Hiruma... kun.. "

TBC

ane : *no comment* o_O" kakak iparku lagi sensi nih kayanya...

Hiruma : tau tuh.. dikit2 ngomel..

ane : minta perhatian kali.. ejiie jiee..

Hiruma : cari perhatian apanya -_-" awas aja kalo chap depan dia gak bae ama gua, lu *tunjuk author* gue giling disini.. abis itu gue kasih ke cerberus.

ane : waduuh :-| umm... emm.. hmmm... *lagi mikir*

Hiruma : *tidur*

ane : RnR dulu deh ya Readers ^_^a hehhehe

see you next chapter

Typo? sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari

Mamorinya OOC ya? ._. hmm.. entahlah~ *authornya strees, nanya jawab sendiri*


	16. Chapter 16

chap 16

*Mamori*

"nah sudah sampai nih" kata Yamato sambil melepas helmnya "eeh.. Anezaki.. kamu habis nangis?" tanyanya heran melihat mataku sembab

"aah.. enggak, tadi banyak debu masuk ke mataku.. jadi perih begini deh hahaha.." kataku sambil menghampus sedikit air mataku yang tersisa, aku berbohong lagi padanya.

"aah.. seharusnya tadi aku bawa helm 2 saja ya.. maaf Anezaki"

"tidak apa-apa kok.."

"sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan datang ke Deimon?"

"hmm.. itu ra-ha-si-aaa~" Wajah Yamato berubah cemberut

"haahaha urusan perempuan Yamato kun :p"

"aah kau curang~"

"hahahaha" aku tertawa garing "terima kasih ya.. telah mengantarku kesini Yamato kun" kataku berusaha tersenyum manis ke arahnya

"tidak usah kau hiraukan, aku juga senang bisa mengantarkan wanita secantik dirimu Anezaki..." dia memberikanku senyum 'charming'nya

"aah.. kau ini pintar sekali merayu ya.."

"hahahaha makanya jangan terus memasang wajah sedih begitu dong"

"iyaa.. ha..haha.. haa.. haha" aku ingin tertawa tapi aku juga ingin menangis.

"hey.. hey.."

"Yamato kun, sampai ketemu besok ya" aku melambaikan tanganku ke arahnya lalu pergi masuk ke dalam wilayah SMUku. Aku bersembunyi di balik pagar, di dekat ruang club Deimon. Aku mendengar suara motor di nyalakan, sudah pasti itu Yamato. Dia pun tancap gas, dan lama kelamaan suara motornya menghilang. Aku menghela nafas panjang, seharusnya yang ku suka itu Yamato kun... tampan, baik, mengerti cara menghadapi perempuan. Bukannya malah suka sama si setan jelek itu.

Sepertinya tak ada latihan hari dari sepinya tempat ini. Ku tatap ruang club yang menjadi base campku dulu, ruangan ini masih terawat dengan baik. Itu membuktikan kalau manager Deimon yang sekarang melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Aku mencoba mengenang masa laluku disini, berbagai perasaan bercampur aduk.

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju lapangan, tempat yang menjadi lahan tempur anggota Deimon dulu hingga sekarang. Aura semangat mereka masih tersisa di lapangan ini, dan itu bisa membuatku tersenyum kembali. Aku melangkah lagi ke sebelah ruang club, dimana ada kandang butaberus dan juga bekas kandang cerberus. 2 makhluk unik ini lagi-lagi membuatku tersenyum, mengingat bagaimana mereka saling kejar mengejar.. Yang satu terus merasa lapar.. Yang satu berusaha mati-matian agar tidak di makan. Pfft.. mereka benar-benar lucu.

"buhi?" aku menoleh ke arah suara, itu butaberus

"hai ^^" aku jongkok untuk mengusap kepala babi itu, babi yang di dapatkan pak Doburoku saat menghilang dulu.

"bu.. buhii?"

"tidak apa-apa kok.. aku tak akan lama disini" kenapa aku bisa bicara pada hewan begini? tapi kalau mengingat kami sudah melewati banyak waktu, jadi mungkin masih bisa di bilang 'waras'

Aku pun tersenyum ke arah butaberus lalu beranjak dari situ. Sebelum keluar, aku melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Was was kalau ada yang mengikuti, setelah ku pikir aman barulah aku keluar.

Berjalan dengan santai sambil menenteng 1 buah plastik yang isinya air minum ber-ion dan 1 kotak makanan kesukaanku menuju sungai yang aku tak tau namanya, mungkin kita sebut saja sungai Deimon.

Setelah sampai, aku langsung duduk di rerumputan dekat situ. Sungai ini juga banyak kenangannya. Waktu aku dan Sena masih kecil, kami sering melewati sungai ini. Setelah Sena menolongku dari 'penculikan' yang di lakukan Rui Habashira, kami juga melewati sungai ini. Setiap latihan lari pagi, kami semua juga lewat sini. Saat kami... aah.. terlalu banyak kenangan yang aku lewati dengan sungai ini.

"*sniff* huu.. *nods* huu uh.. huu..." aku menangis terisak-isak mengingat semua hal itu, apalagi mengingat bagaimana dekatnya aku dengan Hiruma. Mencoba berteriak tapi itu tidak mungkin ku lakukan di tempat ini. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa sesenggukan saja.

Sreek-

Seseorang memberikanku tisu, aku menoleh ke arahnya. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelahku, tangan kanannya menyodorkan tisu, tangan lainnya menyanggah kepalanya. Kaki kanannya bertumpu pada kaki kirinya.

"kau yang di minimarket tadi" responnya sama seperti yang dia lakukan saat Yamato menyapanya (alis terangkat satu) "umm.. terima kasih tisunya" aku meraih tisu yang di berikannya padaku, lalu mengusap air mataku

dia hanya membalas "hm" lalu dia menutup matanya

"kalau boleh tau.. siapa namamu?" Dia tidak menjawabnya

"hey.. kenapa diam begitu?" aku yakin dia belum tidur, ku goyangkan sedikit tubuhnya. Entah apa yang membuatku berani berbuat seperti ini dengan orang yang baru ku kenal, seperti yang ku bilang tadi.. aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya bahkan baru kali ini aku melihatnya, tapi batinku rasanya seperti sudah sangat lama mengenalnya.

Dia merespon, dengan menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyuruhku berhenti. Aku pun berhenti. Dia merogoh saku jaketnya, mengeluarkan handphonenya lalu menuliskan sesuatu. Handphonenya terlihat mahal sekali. Setelah mengetikkan sesuatu, dia memberikan handphonenya padaku. Ternyata dia sedang menulis pesan.

"aku tak bisa bicara, kalau ada yang ingin kau tanyakan.. tulis disini saja" dia bisa menggunakan bahasa Jepang (sudah di translate ke bahasa Indonesia) Aku melirik ke arahnya 'apa dia bisu?' batinku

ku balas saja " apa kamu bisu?" lalu ku berikan lagi padanya

dia membalas lagi "bisa di bilang begitu.."

"ooh.. um.. tadi kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku.." tanyaku lagi

"kenapa kamu menangis di tempat ini?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, dia justru balik bertanya padaku. Kami seperti chatting, padahal sedang bersebelahan.

"aku.. sedang ada masalah"

"masalah apa?"

"dengan... seseorang..."

"apa dia kekasihmu?"

"aaah.. bukan ! bukan bukan bukan... dia bukan kekasihku !" jawabku reflek setengah berteriak ke arahnya setelah membaca pesannya. Dia reflek pula menjauhkan wajahnya dariku. "ah.. maaf.. aku kelepasan"

"lalu.. kenapa kamu bisa punya masalah dengannya? kalau kalian bukan siapa-siapa tidak jadi masalah kan?" tanyanya lewat pesan di handphonenya

"Aku..." jawabku bersuara lagi lalu menundukkan wajahku, benar juga kata pria ini. Dia bukan siapa-siapaku, atau aku yang bukan siapa-siapa untuknya?

"atau... jangan-jangan kamu cemburu?"

"eeh..." terkejut dengan pesan yang dia tulis barusan, aku langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Cemburu? aku cemburu dengan Hiruma?

"mungkin dia pria nomor satu yang paling tampan se-Jepang? jadi banyak wanita-wanita cantik yang menginginkannya" pfft.. aku tertawa lepas setelah membaca tulisan yang dia tulis ini. Hiruma? pria paling tampan?

"hahahaha itu... tidak mungkin" Tapi bagaimana bisa itu tidak mungkin, perempuan Amerika saja sampai mengirim pesan padanya. Mungkin aku memang cemburu.

"lebih baik kau minta maaf saja padanya"

"tidak... aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menjadi managernya lagi, aku.. tidak bisa melakukannya" ku berikan handphonenya lagi setelah selesai ku ketik pesanku. Dia mengernyitkan alisnya, sepertinya dia kesal.

"tak ada salahnya mencoba kan? lagipula bagaimana nasib Tim Wizard mengalahkan orang-orang Amerika jika tak ada kau sebagai managernya?" kini giliranku mengernyitkan alisku, aku menatapnya bingung 'bagaimana dia bisa tau kalau akan ada pertandingan melawan orang Amerika?'

"bagaimana kau bisa tau, kalau Wizard akan berhadapan dengan tim Amerika?" Ku lihat dia berusaha tenang, tapi matanya memancarkan kepanikan. Ya.. Dia panik, aku sering belajar tentang bahasa tubuh. Tentu saja.. aku kan mahasiswi Saikyoudai fakultas psikologi. Yang seperti ini sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari. Tapi pada akhirnya dia berhasil menenangkan dirinya lagi.

"aku tau dari Yamato" pesannya singkat

"oh begitu" aku kembalikan lagi handphonenya. Lalu kami mulai berbincang topik lain setelah itu. Tak terasa langit mulai berubah warna menjadi orange, sudah sore rupanya.

"aku harus kembali"

"biar ku antar" sepertinya aku mendengar suara seseorang, seperti suara Hiruma. Aku mencari-cari keberadaannya, tapi tak ada siapapun disini kecuali aku dan pria ini. Aku menatapnya lekat. Jangan-jangan dia..

"Hiruma?" Dia menoleh ke arahku, tatapannya kosong. Aku tak bisa membaca ekspresinya. Tak bisa membaca pikirannya pula. Mungkin dia memang merasa aneh di panggil begitu. "ah maaf.. ku pikir, aku mendengar sesuatu" Dia kembali berjalan di depanku. Aku merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Seperti sedang bersama Hiruma. Uughh Mamori ! lupakan dia ! jangan ingat dia lagi. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, berusaha memikirkan hal lain. Lalu kembali mengikuti langkah pria di depanku ini.

Ternyata dia membawa motor, di body motornya ada tulisan MV-Augusta... Aku belum pernah melihat motor seperti ini. Tapi modelnya persis seperti motor kawasaki ninja yang seperti para pembalap motor pakai.

Dia menghentak-hentakkan tangannya di jok belakang motor, menyuruhku untuk segera naik. Dia sudah mengenakan helm fullfacenya, headsetnya di gantungkan di lehernya. Aku pun segera menaikinya. Tiba-tiba dia memberikan aku helmnya satu lagi. Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Dia sengaja membawanya? atau cuma kebetulan? ah sudahlah... biarkan saja, lagipula dia bukan orang yang jahat. Aku terima saja, dan berharap dia mengendarakan motornya dengan 'baik' dan 'sopan'.

TBC

Hiruma : KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE !

ane : kenape lu bang? *makan wafer*

Hiruma : kau pintar juga ya adik sialan ! *elus2 pala ane*

ane : *blushing* tumben muji~

Hiruma : idemu bagus juga kekekeke

ane : tentu saja ! aku gitu looh * kasih jempol ke wajah Hiruma*

Hiruma : -_-" Hati-hati, kau lagi banyak hutangkan? Pertama, pelaku yang matiin lampu sialan sama yang ngunci gue di kamar mandi sama si manager sialan belom terungkap. Kedua, orang yang ngeliatin si manager sialan waktu di lapangan parkir. Ketiga, pertandingan sialan Amerika nanti. Ke empat, siapa sebenarnya si Cewek Amerika Sialan yang ngirim email ke gua, isi emailnya juga belom di kasih tau kan? sekarang.. muncul lagi hutangmu yang kelima,siapa cowok misterius yang jadi tempat curcolnya si manager sialan. Kau harus nuntasin semuanya !

ane : eeh.. sudah sebanyak itu 0_0 baiklah.. tenang aja kakakku sayang, semuanya terkendali kok ^^

Hiruma : kekekekeke memang seperti itu seharusnya kan

ane : aku kan sengaja biar bikin readers pada penasaran :p

Hiruma : huh.. terserahlah ..

ane : atau jangan-jangan kamu ya yang penasaran? hayoo.. ngaku~

Hiruma : *lempar bom* Duaaarr ! Haah ?! apa ! aku gak dengar ! kekekeke

ane : ... *wasallam*

Hiruma : nanti juga idup lagi, RnR aja biar dia pulih *lirik author sialan*

RnR ya minna ^^ tanggal 28 semakin dekat.. fuhihihi


	17. Chapter 17

chap 17

*Mamori*

Akhirnya aku sampai di pintu belakang kampusku, Saikyoudai. Dia hanya nengantarku sampai gerbang saja, aku takut kalau sampai ada yang melihat ini, mereka jadi salah paham. Aku pun turun dari motornya sedangkan dia membuka kaca helmnya.

"terima kasih banyak ya" aku menundukkan setengah badanku lalu tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Dia hanya mengangguk kemudian melambaikan tangannya untuk berpamitan, aku pun membalasnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya" kataku, dia hanya mengacungkan ibu jari kirinya lalu menutup kaca helmnya dan dia pun melesat pergi.

Aku meratapi kepergiannya, rasanya aku ingin terus bersamanya. Padahal aku baru bertemu dengannya. Setelah dia benar-benar menghilang dari pandanganku, aku baru lah masuk ke dalam kampus. Aku berjalan seperti biasa, suasana kampus yang sepi membuatku nyaman. Ku lihat hanya tinggal sepedaku yang masih tersisa di lapangan parkir, ku pikir yang lain pasti sudah pulang.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di ruang club, sebelum masuk ke dalamnya aku melihat ke sekitar dan memastikan kalau tak ada siapapun disana. Ku buka pintu ruang club yang terbuat dari baja setebal 5 cm itu. Cukup berat untukku supaya pintu itu bisa terdorong. Setelah pintu itu terbuka, aku langsung masuk ke dalam. Tak ada siapapun di lapangan indoor, hanya saja banyak bola football yang berserakan di lapangan yang berumput buatan itu. Aku menghela nafas panjang melihat kekacauan ini, mengingat memang seharusnya aku yang membereskan ini semua.

Aku berjalan pelan menuju ruang rapat club yang berada di pojok kanan dari lapangan indoor ini. Ku geser pintu itu, ku intip sedikit. Tak ada siapapun disana. Hanya tasku yang masih duduk manis di bangku saat aku meninggalkannya tadi.

Aku pun segera masuk ke dalam ruangan itu untuk mengambil tasku lalu langsung beranjak pulang. Tapi entah kenapa secara tiba-tiba kepalaku rasanya pusing sekali, badanku hampir roboh jika aku tidak memegang ujung meja. Kuputuskan untuk duduk sebentar disitu. Mungkin terlalu banyak yang kupikirkan hari ini sehingga kepalaku tak mampu lagi menahannya.

Setelah ku rasa cukup baikan, aku pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air minum. Ku teguk minumku sampai habis. Aku pun merasa lebih baik sekarang, walaupun masih sedikit pusing. Aku pun pergi dari dapur menuju pintu keluar.

Tepat saat aku menggeser pintu itu, seseorang dari luar juga ikut menggeser.

"ngapain kamu disini manager sialan?" katanya

"aku sudah bukan manager tim lagi, jadi berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Dan aku cuma mau ngambil ini" aku menunjukkan tasku yang tertinggal tadi "jadi jangan salah paham ya".

Dia hanya menatapku datar.

"permisi Hiruma.. aku mau lewat" pintaku, tapi dia masih berdiri di hadapanku tanpa sedikitpun bergeser

"Hirumaaa... permisi !" pintaku lagi dengan nada yang sedikit di naikkan.

"manager sialan !" panggilnya

"sudah ku bilang, aku bukan..."

"kau tetap jadi manager sialanku" dia berbalik lalu berjalan pelan menuju pintu keluar club

"he.. hey ! jangan seenaknya Hiruma !" aku mengejarnya hingga berada di belakangnya. Dia berhenti tepat sebelum membuka pintu 'berat' itu.

"dengar manager sialan !" aku pun mendengarkannya

"besok siang, aku akan pergi ke Amerika sialan dan kau HARUS ikut bersamaku" katanya dengan nada yang seserius mungkin, namun dia tetap membelakangiku.

'apa dia mengajakku ke Amerika karena ingin bertemu si 'cewek Amerika sialan'nya? ' batinku

"kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana? sekarang aku dan kamu bukan kapten dan manager lagi. Lagipula aku juga tidak punya hubungan apapun denganmu kan Hiruma?" kataku , mungkin ini agak menyakitkan hatinya. Tapi begitulah kenyataannya

Setelah dia terdiam agak lama, dia membalikkan badannya lagi kemudian dia menjawab

"aku sudah katakan padamu, kau itu tetap jadi manager sialanku !"

"Hiruma...jangan seenakmu saja"

"begini saja, kita bertaruh"

"bertaruh? bertaruh apa?"

"besok kalau kau ikut denganku ke Negara sialan itu, kau akan kubiarkan memilih keputusanmu sendiri... tetap ingin berhenti atau kau merubah pikiran sialanmu"

"lalu, jika aku menolak?"

Dia memperlihatkan gigi taringnya (kalau bahasa Author, saat ini Hiruma lagi nyengir) "aku akan tetap menyeretmu ke Amerika sialan. Tapi setelah itu satu-satunya pilihanmu hanya kau tetap manjabat sebagai manager sialan disini kekekeke"

"itu sih bukan bertaruh Hiruma~" aku menggelengkan kepalaku

"kekekeke ayo kita pulang" katanya sambil menyeret pergelangan tanganku

"Heey ! aku ingin pulang sendiri !" kataku sambil meronta

"manager sialan ! kau sakit heh?!" tanya Hiruma yang sekarang menurunkan tangannya untuk menggenggam telapak tanganku

"eng.. enggak" kataku bohong

"ck.. sampai kapanpun kau tak akan pernah bisa membohongiku, biar aku yang mengantarmu. Kemarikan kunci sepeda sialanmu" pintanya

"a... aku bisa pulang sendiri !" aku mulai beranjak dari tempatku sebelum Hiruma merampas tasku dalam sekejap "Hirumaa ! kamu gak sopan mengobrak-abrik tas seorang perempuan !" kataku sambil meraih tasku lagi dari tangannya

"makanya cepat berikan kunci sialan itu !" pintanya lagi

"haah~ iya.. iya.." aku pun merogoh tasku, mengeluarkan kunci sepedaku lalu memberikannya pada Hiruma.

"Tunggu disini." dia pun langsung melesat pergi

Kepalaku terasa sakit lagi, melebihi yang tadi. Ku putuskan untuk bersandar di tembok sembari menunggu kedatangan Hiruma yang entah kenapa bisa jadi seperhatian ini.

Tak berapa lama kemudian dia datang dengan sepedaku "ayo cepat naik !" katanya mengambil tasku lalu menaruhnya di keranjang depan.

Hiruma mengendarainya secara 'normal' seperti yang dia lakukan tadi pagi saat berangkat kesini. Daun yang berguguran tetap menjadi latar belakang kami saat ini. Udara yang sejuk membuatku merasa ngantuk.

"manager sialan, daripada kau pingsan disini lebih baik kau tidur saja ! aku tak keberatan meminjamkan punggungku" katanya sambil terus mengayuh, pandangannya tetap lurus kedepan

"hmm.. terima kasih Hiruma.. kun" aku pun memejamkan mataku, mengistirahatkan semua panca inderaku lalu menyandarkan kepalaku di punggung Hiruma. Tubuh Hiruma mengeluarkan bau yang khas, dan aku terasa di mabukkan olehnya.

Tiba-tiba saja dia berhenti, tanganku yang sedang menggenggam pinggangnya di tarik olehnya hingga ke perutnya, 'ini sudah bukan berpegangan lagi tapi sudah memeluknya !' pikirku. Aku yang memang sedang tidak punya tenaga, hanya pasrah saja

"Hiruma..."

"kekeke kalau kau terjatuh di tengah jalan nanti, aku tak mau menggendongmu. Kau itu berat ! manager gendut sialan ! kekeke"

"haah~" aku bahkan tak punya tenaga untuk meladeninya. Udara yang sejuk terus menerpa wajahku, hingga aku tertidur.

"manager sialan! bangun ! kita sudah sampai" teriak Hiruma tepat di telingaku

"hmm? cepat sekali" aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali, melihat keadaan sekitar. Ternyata kami sudah sampai di lapangan parkir untuk sepeda yang memang khusus di buatkan oleh pihak apartemen. Aku turun dari sepeda, sedangkan Hiruma berjongkok untuk mengunci sepedaku. Setelah itu aku juga Hiruma berjalan berdampingan menuju lantai 2, dimana kamar apartemenku berada.

"mana kunci sialannya?" tanyanya

"di dalam... eeh..." aku melihat sekeliling, mencari tasku

"cih, tertinggal di keranjang sepeda sialanmu? dasar ceroboh ! tunggu disini" dia berbalik kemudian pergi dengan berlari kecil, dia kembali menyuruhku untuk menunggunya -lagi-

Sambil menunggu kedatangannya, aku duduk di teras depan pintu kamar apartemenku. Memikirkan semua yang Hiruma telah lakukan padaku, seberapa perhatiannya dan juga seberapa khawatirnya dia padaku, bukan dengan lewat caranya yang kasar tapi kali ini dia dengan terang-terangan menunjukkannya padaku.

"aku yang salah karena telah memarahinya tadi pagi, aku memang bodoh" aku menyembunyikan wajahku dibalik lututku, air mataku mengalir lagi "maaf Hiruma~" gumamku

Terdengar suara langkah kaki semakin dekat dan ku yakin itu pasti dia.

"manager sia..." tepat saat dia memanggilku, aku menoleh ke arahnya. Mungkin dia terkejut melihatku menangis seperti ini. Aku bangkit dari posisiku. Berjalan perlahan ke arahnya yang masih berdiri mematung. Setelah berada tepat di depannya, tanpa aba-aba aku langsung memeluknya.

"Hiruma.. maafkan aku soal yang tadi pagi.. Aku yang salah.. seharusnya aku tidak.."

"aku tau dan aku mengerti manager sialan, itu sudah lewat 4 jam 17 menit 43 detik yang lalu. Jadi kau lupakan saja" katanya sambil membalas pelukanku

"Hi.. Hiruma.. kun..." aku menangis di dekapannya

"kau cengeng sekali manager sialan! berhentilah membahasi baju sialanku !" tapi berbeda sekali dari yang dia ucapkan, dia malah memelukku lebih erat seakan tak mau melepasnya. Begitu pula denganku, saat ini bukan dia yang menyalurkan perasaannya. Tapi kali ini aku yang menyalurkan perasaanku terhadapnya.

TBC

ane : yoosh.. mohon maaf atas keterlambatan publish fic ini, di karenakan ada musibah yang terjadi pada handphone si Author sableng ini ._.v maaf.

Baiklah, hampir semua yang menjawab pertanyaan tempo hari itu benar, Hiruma lahir tanggal 7 februari 1989 karena tak ada satupun yang bisa menjawab secara lengkap seperti yang di inginkan Author, maka dari itu hadiahnya aku jadiin untuk yang sering review dan untuk readers yang pertama kali nge-review ^^

Dan Pemenangnya adalaaaah... jeng jeng jeng... jeng jeng jeng...

pemenang pertama jatuh pada kakak Aika Licht Youichi ^^ dengan sekitar 6x Ngereview

di susul oleh kakak Shirawashi-me No Akuma ^^ dengan sekitar 5x ngereview.

Lalu untuk orang yang pertama kali ngereview, kepada kakak Riisei Tachibana^^

Pemenang review terbanyak akan mendapatkan pulsa 10rb ^^

Pemenang pertama kali ngereview akan mendapatkan pulsa 5rb ^^

Selamat untuk semuanya :D semoga dengan ini, kalian tetap membaca fic perdana ku ini nantinya ^^ hehehe Mohon maaf Author juga gak bisa kasih lebih lagi. Cuma ini saja .3.

(bagi pemenang, silahkan message author di PM aja ya ^^ Beritahu nama, uname, serta kartu apa yang di pakai. Di tunggu ya)

See you next chapter :3


	18. Chapter 18

chap 18

*Mamori Anezaki*

"manager sialan, badanmu... panas." aku tetap diam dalam pelukannya, semakin lama mataku semakin berat untuk di buka. Hiruma melepas pelukannya, membalikkan badannya lalu dia berjongkok "cepat naik"

"Hiruma... tidak usah"

"cerewet ! cepat naik !"

"tidak usah.. sungguh"

"cih, kau ini menyusahkan !" dia bangun, lalu menghadapku, dia melihatku dengan wajah kesalnya.

Dengan sigap (atau aku yang gerak refleknya sedang tidak berfungsi) dia langsung menggendongku, seperti suami yang sedang menggendong istrinya saat mereka baru menikah. Haah~ pikiranku mulai ngelantur.

"Aah.. Hiruma.. turunkan aku !"

"berisik !" dia sama sekali tidak melihatku, hanya terus menatap kedepan. Akhirnya aku pasrah saja

Dia terus berjalan sambil menggendongku, hingga kami berada tepat di depan pintu kamar apartemenku

"ambil kuncinya di tas sialanmu " titahnya

"bagaimana bisa? turunkan aku dulu"

"tinggal ambil saja kan?!" dia melonggarkan gendongannya untuk memberikan tasku

"kalau begini kan repot Hiruma ! turunkan saja aku"

"kalau kau pingsan, itu lebih merepotkan lagi ! sudah ambil saja, lalu langsung buka pintu sialanmu !"

"haah~ iya iya.." aku merogoh tasku yang masih di pegang Hiruma. Setelah mendapat apa yang kucari, Hiruma langsung menurunkan sedikit diriku. Aku pun dengan cepat langsung membuka pintunya. Terdengar bunyi 'cklik' tanda pintu sudah tidak terkunci lagi. Hiruma langsung menaikkanku lagi, lalu dengan kasarnya dia menendang pintu yang tidak bersalah itu. 'maafkan dia ya ntu (?)'

Seperti pintu di toko-toko kecil, pintu di apartemen ini bisa langsung menutup sendiri. Hiruma langsung menuju kamar tidurku, aku tidak tau kenapa dia bisa tau letak kamar tidurku, padahal dia tidak pernah ku ajak sekalipun kesana.

Dengan lembut (?) dia membaringkan tubuhku di kasur, dia menatapku.

"Hiruma..."

"aku akan merawatmu"

"tidak perlu.. aku bisa merawat diriku sendiri." jawabku dengan senyum yang lemah

"kau tak ingin ku temani? kekekeke"

Aku terdiam mendengar pertanyaannya jailnya. Sesungguhnya, aku ingin dia disini menemaniku. Tapi aku takut orang lain jadi salah paham.

"kekeke kalau kau tidak mau aku disini, aku akan pergi" katanya seraya berbalik. Saat dia hendak berjalan ingin keluar, aku langsung menahan tangannya. Dia langsung menoleh.

"baiklah... baiklah... tapi kamu tidur di luar ya"

"kekekeke saat kau tidur nanti, aku akan masuk kesini" katanya dengan tatapan jail -lagi- dan dia langsung mendapatkan 'Death Glare' dariku. SELAMAT (?)

"kekekeke aku akan keluar buat mengambil obat flu sialanmu, masih di kotak obat dekat TV sialan kan?" tanyanya

"bagaimana kamu bisa tau?"

"KEKEKEKE ! pertanyaan yang bodoh" katanya lagi sambil berjalan keluar. Aku tersenyum penuh arti melihat kepergiannya. Mungkin aku tidak salah sudah menyukainya. Haduuuh Mamori... kamu plin plan sekali !

"manager sialan ! cepat minum obat sialanmu !" dia sudah kembali dengan membawa segelas air putih dan 1pcs tablet obat "kau bisa duduk kan?"

"ya, tentu saja aku bisa" aku pun berusaha untuk duduk, kepalaku terasa berat sekali. Sangat pusing. Tapi aku tak ingin membuatnya lebih khawatir lagi. Ku lirik dia, ternyata dia terus memperhatikanku, sampai aku benar-benar duduk. Ku ambil segelas air dan juga tablet obat tadi, ku minum dulu airnya barulah ku telan langsung obatnya.

"sekarang kau tidur" aku hanya mengangguk. Sebelum aku tidur, dia membantuku melepas mantel yang aku kenakan tadi, wajahnya dekat sekali denganku. Dia melihatku saat jarak kami hanya 2 jari, dan itu membuat jantungku di pompa 2x lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tapi posisi kami tidak lama, dia menjauhkan tubuhnya saat mantelku sudah terlepas. Dia pun pergi keluar. Aku langsung membaringkan tubuhku seperti tadi. Dia sudah kembali lagi, sepertinya dia keluar hanya untuk menaruh mantelku. Dia menatapku lagi.

"tidurlah" dia menyelimutiku, setelah itu dia mengambil bangku dari meja riasku kemudian dia menyeretnya ke dekat jendela di sebelah kiriku lalu dia duduk dengan manis(?) disitu. Dia melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada sambil terus memperhatikanku

"Hiruma.. laptopmu mana?" tanyaku

"TIDUR !"

"tapi..."

"CEPAT TIDUR !"

"huh !"aku langsung menggembungkan pipiku lalu berbalik membelakanginya. Aku pun akhirnya tertidur.

**JDAAR !**

Aku membuka perlahan mataku saat mendengar suara gemuruh itu, perasaanku lebih baik sekarang. Pusingnya sudah menghilang. Ku lirik jam wecker di meja kecil dekat tempat tidurku, sudah pukul 02:01. Berarti aku tertidur cukup lama. Cahaya lampu juga sudah di matikan. Aku membalikkan badanku lagi, ingin melihat seseorang yang terus menungguku. Ternyata dia juga sedang tertidur. Dengan kedua tangannya yang menjadi sandarannya, kepalanya menghadap ke atas, kedua kakinya yang di naikan ke atas tempat tidurku. Matanya terpejam. Aku tau... dia pasti lelah. Aku berdiri, mendekati wajahnya lalu mengecup ringan keningnya sebagai tanda terima kasihku, lalu tersenyum memandanginya. Hanya cahaya petir yang menerangi kamar ini. Secara perlahan dia membuka matanya.

"*gasp* ma.. maaf"

"kekekeke ternyata kau seorang pencuri ya"

"a.. apa ?! memang aku mencuri apa?!"

"daripada kau mencium ini..." dia menunjukkan keningnya yang aku kecup tadi "lebih baik kau mencium bagian ini kekeke" katanya sambil menunjuk... errr... bibirnya

"mou ! tidak mau !"

"kekekeke kau malu? tenang saja~ tak ada yang melihat" Dia menyentuh lembut pipiku lalu menuju ke belakang kepalaku, dia langsung menarik kepalaku mendekati wajahnya

"HI... HIRUMA !" aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh di dadanya. Aku mendengar suara gemuruh yang tidak jauh berbeda dari suara petir di luar. Aku mendongak ke atas .

"kau itu suka sekali menyiksaku" katanya

'menyiksa? memang aku melakukan apa terhadapnya?' batinku

"aku harus menahannya ! sialan !" dia merutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hi.. Hiruma? ada apa denganmu?" tanyaku yang memang aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan.

Tiba-tiba dia memelukku, tanpa sengaja tanganku terhimpit di dadanya.

"aku benar-benar harus menahannya, kenapa kamu terus mengganggu pikiranku hah?" bisiknya di telingaku

Aku mengerti sekarang. Ku kecup pipi kirinya, tanganku yang sedang terhimpit ku coba untuk di gerakkan. Dan aku berhasil, aku langsung memeluk lehernya.

"ho.. hoi ! kalau aku tidak bisa menahannya, kau harus tanggung jawab !" ku lihat ada sedikit rona merah di pipinya. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya, tentu saja siapapun jika dalam posisi seperti ini (aku sedang duduk miring di pangkuan Hiruma, sejak dia tiba-tiba menarikku) pasti harus bisa menahan dirinya untuk melakukan hal lebih, bahkan seorang Yoichi Hiruma harus mati-matian menahannya.

Aku pun berpikir jawaban apa yang tepat dan aku pun mendapatkannya

"Hiruma.. semua yang ku miliki adalah milikmu jika kita sudah mengikrarkan janji suatu hari nanti" jawabku sambil terus tersenyum ke arahnya, aku tau.. dia pasti mengerti

"kekeke kau yakin?~" tanyanya jail. Aku hanya menggangguk "percaya diri sekali kau ya KEKEKEKE !"

"mou !" aku menggembungkan pipiku

Dia tersenyum "kau mau menungguku?" tanyanya

"kenapa tidak?"

Dia diam, tapi terus menatapku. Jarak kami mendekat. Bukan aku yang mendekatinya, tapi dia yang mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Jantungku terus berdegup kencang. Tapi dia berhenti saat hidung kami bersentuhan.

"Kalau gitu, kamu harus benar-benar pergi bersamaku besok"

"iya.. aku akan pergi bersamamu besok, tapi bagaimana dengan jam kuliahku? lalu latihannya?"

Dia menjauhkan wajahnya "mereka bukan anak kecil lagi, tanpa aku pun mereka juga bisa latihan sendiri. Kau tak perlu mengikuti mata kuliah sialan itu lagi. Kau akan ku buat langsung lulus lalu kita menikah ! kekekeke"

"mou ! mana ada yang seperti itu "

"ada, mau coba?" aku langsung memukul pelan bahunya, dan dia hanya tertawa

"heh, kenapa kau bangun tengah malam begini?" tanyanya

"suara petir yang membangunkanku"

"hoo.. lalu kenapa kau menciumku tadi?"

"i.. itu... tanda terima kasihku... karena kamu sudah.. merawatku hari ini..."

"hanya itu?"

"um.. um... i.. iyaa..." aku mengangguk malu, dia hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"boleh aku tidur di ranjang sialanmu? tidur disini membuat badan sialanku terasa pegal" katanya sambil menggerakan bahunya

"eh.. "

"aku tak akan menyentuh "jauh' dirimu hanya tidur" katanya seraya bangkit dari posisinya sambil menggendongku seperti tadi, padahal aku belum bilang iya. Dia membaringkan tubuhku agak jauh sehingga ada sedikit tempat untuknya tidur. Dia pun berbaring di sebelahku. Tangan kanannya di rentangkan sehingga tangannya menjadi bantal tidurku.

Dia tidur menghadap ke langit-langit, sedangkan aku menghadap dirinya. Dia sudah memejamkan matanya. Aku tersenyum lagi ke arahnya. Karena hujan membuat kamar tidurku menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya, aku menarik selimutku untuk menghangatkan diriku juga dirinya. Aku terus memperhatikan wajah Hiruma yang sudah tertidur, aku terus tersenyum. Pemandangan ini sungguh amat sangat langka, tanpa sadar aku juga mulai tertidur. Oyasumi Hiruma...

TBC

Hiruma : heh ! kau hampir mau buat rate M ya author sialan?!

ane : eh.. um.. kan hampir ._.

Hiruma : kau benar-benar membuatku OOC ! sialan ! *keluarin 1001 macam senjata* MATI KAU ! taratarataratata.. psyuuuh... duar duar.. (?)

ane : HIIEE ! *pake jurus pindah sekejapnya akang Minato* cling (?)

Minato : hatchii *sniff*

Hiruma : cih, dia kabur. RnR readers sialan ! si author sialan punya hutang kan?! tagih aja !

maaf maaf maaf.. yang chap sebelumnya kependekkan *nunduk-nunduk* habisnya gara-gara memory cardnya ganti, hilang semua deh (lupa di save back up-annya) author ceroboh.

Ngomong-ngomong PMnya belum pada masuk nih, padahal di tungguin -3-

See you next chapter ^^d


	19. Chapter 19

sots chap 19

*Mamori Anezaki*

Yaha ! Yaha ! Yaha ! Yaha ! Yaha ! ...

'hmm...?' aku membuka perlahan mataku karena bunyi nyaring itu.

Aku mengerjap-erjapkan mataku beberapa kali, dahi hingga hidungku bersentuhan dengan dahi hingga hidung seseorang di hadapanku. Otakku masih mencerna siapa dia. Aku meraba pinggulku, dan terdapat sebuah tangan besar yang sedang menyentuhnya.

Aku bangun terduduk, meregangkan tanganku... membangunkan otot-ototku. Aku melihat ke sekililingku. Seorang pria masih tertidur dengan pulasnya. Aku mendekat ke arahnya,menyipitkan mataku. Dan pada akhirmya.. aku tau siapa dia.

"HIRUMA !"

Dia membuka matanya "haah?!" dengan suara yang sangat amat malas

"kenapa kamu tidur disini ?!" tanyaku

Dia bangun terduduk, lalu menguap "kau yang membolehkanku"

"a.. apa?" ku coba mengulang kembali ingatanku, padahal kemarin malam aku tak menjawab apapun.

"dasar hape berisik sialan" dia mengambil handphonenya lalu mematikan alarm yang berbunyi 'yaha yaha yaha' tadi. Dia mengacak-acak rambut spikenya, rambut spikenya yang turun dan juga berantakan itu terlihat keren.

"heh.. kau terpesona juga akhirnya.. kekekeke" dia duduk bersila di ranjangku sambil melihatku, kami saling berhadapan

"eeh... !"

"kekekekeke wajah sialanmu memerah, berarti dugaanku benar kan?"

"mou ! hentikan ! um.. lihat ! sekarang sudah jam berapa?!"

"jam 7"

"*gasp* kita akan terlambat ! aku mau mandi ! dan kau cepat kembali ke kamarmu Hiruma !" kataku sambil menarik tangannya agar dia mau turun

"aku mau mandi disini saja"

"hey ! jangan ngawur !" aku melepas tarikanku, lalu turun dari tempat tidur untuk membereskan selimut juga sprei yang berantakan

"kekekeke iya iya aku akan ke atas, tapi.. heh manager sialan.." panggilnya

"apa sih Hiruma?! aku sedang sibuk tau !"

"kau tak mau memberikan morning kissmu padaku? hmm?" tanyanya dengan suara yang menggoda, wajahku langsung memanas mendengarnya

"mou !" saat aku menoleh, bibirnya sudah mendarat tepat di pipi kiriku. Aku langsung terkejut bukan main

"hoaam ! selamat pagi manager sialan !" sapanya dengan santai sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya. Dia pun berjalan keluar dari kamarku sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Blam.

terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup. Aku baru tersadar.

"Hiruma~" aku mengelus pipiku yang baru saja di cium Hiruma, aku tersenyum kecil saat mengingatnya.

Setelah tempat tidurku sudah rapih, aku bergegas menuju kamar mandi lalu melakukan aktivitas membersihkan diriku.

Setelah kurasa cukup wangi, aku sudahi mandiku lalu beranjak ke kamarku. Memilih milih baju apa yang akan ku pakai. Sebaiknya aku pakai kemeja merah kecoklatan, celana jeans panjang lalu sepatu teplek berwarna biru muda

Aku bercermin pada diriku sendiri, apa aku terlihat cocok berapakaian seperti ini? 'ah.. biarkan saja'

Aku menarik kembali kursi riasku -yang kemarin Hiruma pakai saat menungguku- kembali ke tempatnya, aku bercermin kembali, mengeringkan rambut panjangku yang masih basah. Setelah kurasa cukup kering, aku menyisir rambut panjangku.

Aku tak perlu berdandan hanya untuk pergi ke kampus, jadi wajahku beginilah apa adanya.

Setelah selesai dengan penampilan, aku menyiapkan peralatan kampusku. Buku catatan, tempat pensil harus sudah siap aku bawa dan jangan lupa file yang isinya berkas-berkas tim juga harus aku bawa. Lalu untuk buku tebal aku akan menentengnya.

Tepat saat aku keluar dari kamarku, seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemenku, ku taruh barang-barangku di atas meja. Lalu beranjak menuju pintu, ku pikir yang suka datang jam segini itu pasti Hiruma. Ku buka pintu itu, tak ada siapapun. Aku menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, tak ada siapapun. Apa hanya orang iseng atau aku yang salah dengar? aku tutup kembali pintu itu, perasaan aneh mulai muncul. Aku mencoba untuk berpikir positiv saja. Saat aku berbalik

"*gasp* ! Hiruma ! jangan masuk seperti itu !" dia tepat berada di belakabngku, entah bagaimana cara dia melakukannya

"kekekeke kau itu lambat sekali heh, ayo kita berangkat" perintahnya sambil menarik tanganku, tasku juga sudah di bawa olehnya. Saat kami sudah berada di luar apartemenku,"manager sialan?"

"apa?" Tiba-tiba dia mendekatkan wajahnya, jarak kami mengecil dan terus mengecil, tangannya meraba tangan kananku dengan amat sangat lembut. Jantungku kembali berdetak tak karuan. Wajahku memerah dengan tidak elitnya

"Hiruma..."

Dia berhenti, lalu menyeringai "kekeke aku dapat !"

"a.. apa ?!" kataku yang baru tersadar

"ini" katanya sambil menunujukkan 'benda' yang baru saja dia dapatkan

"mou ! kamu mempermainkanku !"

"kekeke kalau aku minta kunci sialan ini padamu, kamu pasti tidak mau memberikannya kan?" katanya sambil mengunci pintu kamar apartemenku

"huh, aku kesal padamu !" kataku yang sebenarnya bercanda. Aku berjalan perlahan menjauhinya, aku pura-pura cemberut. Menggembungkan pipiku adalah salah satu keahlianku (?)

"hoo.. kau mau yang barusan itu terjadi heh?" dia kembali menarik tanganku, membuatku berada di genggamannya

"tidak Hiruma... aku hanya bercanda" kataku sambil medorong dadanya. Dia hanya menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

Dia menggengam tanganku dengan lembut, meraihnya... lalu memberikan kunci tadi tepat di telapak tanganku. Fyuuh...

"kekekeke sudah ku bilang, kau akan ku habisi kalau kita sudah menikah nanti kekekeke"

"haah~ kau ini.. kita kan pacaran saja tidak"

"kegiatan sialan itu hanya membuang waktu saja, lebih baik langsung saja menikah" kata Hiruma sambil berjalan mendahuluiku, aku tepat mengikuti di belakangnya

"kalau tiba-tiba kamu dapat yang lebih baik dariku.. bagaimana?" pertanyaan bodoh ini terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku +,+

Dia berhenti, "itu tidak mungkin kan? cuma kau yang terbaik dari yang terbaik" lalu dia kembali berjalan

Aku hanya bisa diam di tempat, mendengar ucapan seorang Hiruma barusan hampir membuat jantungku lepas dari tempatnya. Tapi kemudian... aku tersenyum , lalu aku mengejarnya yang sudah mulai menuruni tangga. "Yoichi Hiruma ! Tunggu aku !"

Dia mengeluarkan motor vespanya yang berada di halaman apartemen, memasang helm Gogglenya. Lalu dia memberikan helmku seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

"Hiruma.. boleh aku minta 1 permintaan?"

"apa?" katanya sambil men-starter motornya

"kumohon... bawalah motormu dengan 'layak' ya" aku sudah naik ke motornya, memegang pinggangnya. Hari ini dia memakai mantel panjangnya

"kekeke itu tidak mungkin kan?!" Lalu dia meng-gas motornya dengan amat sangat kasar, bahkan sebelum motor ini menginjak aspal dia menyempatkan dirinya untuk men-standingkan motornya.

"kyaaa ! Hirumaa ! pelan-pelan !" teriakku dari belakang sambil memeluk Hiruma dengan erat

"apa manger sialan ?! aku tidak bisa mendengarmu ?! kekekeke"

"mou !"

"heh sampah ! kau itu sedang membawa cewe cantik jadi sebaiknya..."

"heeh?" aku menoleh ke kananku... mobil sedan hitam tanpa kap (bagian atas mobil) sedang melaju bersebelahan denganku. Itu Agon, ada seorang perempuan di sebelahnya

"se.. selamat... pagi.. !" kataku mencoba menyapa

" ooh.. selamat pagi manager cantik" parasnya kembali berubah.

Hiruma tidak menoleh atau menjawab apapun, dia hanya diam sambil terus mengemudi motornya dengan tidak 'sepantasnya'

"Hoi sampah ?! kau mendengarku tidak?"

Tiba-tiba Hiruma mengurangi sedikit kecepatannya, kemudian dia berbelok. Sedangkan Agon terus lurus, jadi kami sudah berpisah.

"cih.. pagi-pagi gini sudah ketemu sama dread sialan"

"kau ini ?! ini tuh lewat mana sih?" tanyaku

"kau ini norak sekali ! kalau kita tersesat tinggal pasang gps kan? lagipula kita ini masih di Jepang, dan aku tau jalan ini"

"begitu ? buktikan!"

"khawatirmu itu berlebihan Manager sialan BAWEL !"

"APAAA ?!" Aku mencubit pinggang Hiruma, bukan karena kesal tapi aku gemas padanya

"hoi ! itu untuk apa HAH?!"

"itu karena kamu menyebalkan !"

Setelah berbelok ke sana kemari, akhirnya kami sampai di pintu utama Saikyoudai. Hiruma hanya lewat begitu saja melewati petugas keamanan yang setiap hari memang mengadakan pemeriksaan. Aku hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat ulah Hiruma yang satu ini.

Kami telah sampai di lapangan parkir. Aku langsung melepas helm, sedangkan Hiruma mengunci stang motornya.

"selamat pagi Anezaki ^^" aku menoleh dan mendapatkan senyum hangat oleh Yamato "wah wah.. di antar Hiruma lagi ya?" tanyanya

"eeh.. um.. ya.. begitulah"

"seandainya Karin kuliah disini... " pikiran Yamato mulai menjauh

"kekekeke gumaman yang bagus~" Hiruma mengeluarkan buku kecil laknatnya. Saat melihat buku laknat itu, aku langsung mengambilnya "apa-apaan kau ?!"

"kalau kamu ingin aku pergi bersamamu, hari ini tak boleh ada ancaman ! kau mengerti?!"

"kita tidak sepakat soal sialan barusan, berikan padaku !" kata Hiruma sambil mencoba meraihnya, tapi dengan sigap aku menjauhkannya.

" Kalian.. ingin 'kawin lari' ya?"

"eeh?! / haah?!" kataku bersamaan dengan Hiruma

TBC

Ane : kartu tri lagi jelek kemaren2, baru bisa update lagi nih hehe... gomenne, kalo ada typo juga.. gomenne ._.v

Kalau ngerasa ini sedikit juga... gomenne ._.


	20. Chapter 20

*chap 20*

*Mamori*

Aku dan Hiruma saling pandang, lalu aku menoleh ke arah Yamato

"kamu salah pahamYamato kun"

"aku tak percaya~" kata Yamato

"Hiruma.. katakan sesuatu"

"kekekeke sepertinya menarik juga.."

"*blush* he.. hey !" kataku sambil memukul ringan pundaknya, dia hanya terkekeh. Menyebalkan.

"tuh kan.. kalian mencurigakan"

"kenapa kau ingin tau sekali heh? kau itu seperti cheers sialan !"

"cheers... sialan?" Yamato menoleh ke arahku

"itu panggilan sayangnya Hiruma buat Suzuna chan" jawabku sambil tersenyum

"cih, panggilan sayang apanya heh manager sialan ?!"

"kau selalu memanggil orang lain seperti itu kan? contohnya Yamato kun.. kamu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Rambut Liar Sialan' kan?"

Keduanya terdiam. Wajah Hiruma langsung berubah, um.. seperti orang yang sedang jijik. Aku menoleh ke arah Yamato, wajahnya juga begitu.

"a.. ada apa? um.. apa aku salah bicara?"

"kau bodoh ya?" tanya Hiruma

"apa... maksudmu..?"

"umm.. itu.. Anezaki.. anu..." kata Yamato gagaaaap ?! dia jadi seperti Sena (?) seorang Yamato jadi gugup ! aku hebat.

"aku ini normal !" Bentak Hiruma, lalu berjalan meninggalkanku dan Yamato yang masih diam di tempat.

"eeeh... maksudku bukan itu !"

"aku.. juga masih suka perempuan kok Anezaki :) " jawab Yamato, dia juga meninggalkanku

"eeh... kalian berdua ! maksudku bukan begitu !" aku pun berlari kecil menyusul mereka berdua.

Sekarang kami sudah berada di dalam kampus. Kami bertiga sedang menyusuri lorong menuju ruang fakultasku. Kami juga berpapasan dengan anggota Wizard yang lain, salah satunya si kembar Agon Kongo.

"heh sampah ! kau itu benar-benar sampah yang memang HARUS di buang ! tadi kenapa kau berbelok HAH ?! aku ingin menyapa manager cantik ini." Agon menunjukku "heh sampah ! kau dengar aku tidak ?!" Hiruma tetap tidak bergeming

Aku dan Yamato terkejut mendengar bentakkan yang datang secara tiba-tiba dari mulut Agon.

Agon berada di belakang Hiruma, Hiruma berada di berada di sebelahku. Karena Agon sedang berteriak, reflek aku menoleh ke arahnya dan berhadapan dengan Hiruma

"Hi.. Hiruma.." aku menunjuk ke arah Agon di belakangnya. Hiruma hanya menoleh dengan malas ke arahnya, ternyata dia sedang pakai headset. Pantas saja.

"Dasar sampah ! kau benar-benar ingin ku kutuk jadi Sampah, lalu akan ku buang kau ke tempat sampah !" Agon mulai marah.

Hiruma hanya menaikkan alisnya, lalu melepas salah satu headsetnya.

"kekekeke ! kenapa kau jadi seperti kepala suster sialan yang suka mengutuk orang sialan?! kekekeke apa tadi kau berbicara sesuatu padaku?"

Hiruma bodoh ! dia malah menambahkan minyak ke api yang sedang menyala !

"APA KAU BILANG ?!" Agon mengenggam kerah baju Hiruma

"kalian HENTIKAN !" Yamato sedang menengahi

"biarkan saja" jawab Hiruma enteng, sedangkan Agon hanya menggeram. Aku hanya diam di tempat, tidak punya keberanian untuk ikut campur dalam pertengkaran kedua lelaki keras kepala ini.

"KAU !" Alisnya menyatu, hidungnya mengkerut, giginya bergelatuk "kalau kau bukan pemimpin di lapangan, aku pasti sudah menghabisimu" Agon mendorong kerah baju Hiruma. Lalu pergi meninggalkan kami.

"dasar pengecut !" Hiruma hanya merapihkan kembali bajunya.

"Hiruma ! ada apa denganmu?!"

Dia hanya melirikku, lalu kembali berjalan seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku dan Yamato saling adu pandang, lalu menggelengkan kepalaku... tanda kalau aku juga tidak mengerti dengannya. Tidak lama setelah itu, bel jam pertama mata kuliahku sudah di bunyikan. Aku juga Yamato bergegas memasuki ruang fakultasku. Baru saja aku menduduki kursiku, aku mendapatkan pesan dari Hiruma yang bunyinya

'Manager sialan ! Langsung pergi menuju atap di gedung utama saat jam mata kuliah sialanmu selesai ! terlambat 1 menit, akan ku cincang toko Kariya sialan !'

"APA !" aku langsung menutup mulutku saat aku sudah tersadar dengan apa yang sudah ku lakukan barusan. Aku melihat sekelilingku... untung saja yang mendengar hanya beberapa orang saja.

"ada apa Anezaki?" tanya seseorang di belakangku alias Yamato

"aah.. tidak apa-apa.." Dosenku pun masuk, dan kami belajar seperti biasa.

Beberapa jam kemudian, bel tanda jam kuliah pertama telah usai. Mahasiswa/mahasiswi langsung berhamburan keluar, termasuk diriku. Ada yang menuju kantin, ada yang menuju perpustakaan, ada juga yang sedang menunggu kekasihnya... Aku sendiri sedang...

"hey Anezaki.. kamu mau kemana?" tanya Yamato yang sudah berada di belakangku

"aku ada urusan hehe" jawabku

"pasti urusannya bersangkutan dengan Hiruma ya?"

"um..." aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban iya

"hahaha yasudah, aku mau ke kantin dulu ya.. atau kamu ingin aku temani? supaya Hiruma tidak macam-macam denganmu" tawar Yamato

"aah.. tidak usah.. aku akan baik-baik saja ^^"

"begitu? baiklah.. sampai ketemu lagi" Yamato melambaikan tangannya, lalu berlari meninggalkanku. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat kepergiannya.

Aku mulai berjalan seorang diri lagi melewati halaman kecil di sebelah gedung kedua dimana ruang fakultasku berada. Gedung utama di Saikyoudai hanya di khususkan untuk menjadi tempat acara-acara besar seperti ballroom, lapangan basket indoor untuk pertandingan formal dan juga ruangan para dosen muda. Hanya beberapa ruang fakultas disini. Fakultas Management, Akuntansi, Hukum dan Bisnis yang berada di gedung utama. Terlihat banyak sekali wajah mahasiswa/i yang sepertinya punya masa depan cerah disini. Beberapa mahasiswa terus melihatku, sepertinya mereka tak pernah melihatku sebelumnya. Aku terus melewati mereka sambil menundukkan wajahku.

Aku sedang menunggu lift menuju atap. Ada satu orang Mahasiswi yang juga sedang menunggu. Kami saling pandang, dia tersenyum padaku dan aku juga membalasnya senyumnya. Dari wajahnya aku bisa tau, dia bukan warga negara Asia. Mungkin Amerika? atau Australia?

"hello :)" sapanya

"hello :)" jawabku

"study in here too?"

"yes, but i'm in psikolog"

"oh.. i see.. well nice to meet you, whats your name?"

"just call me Mamori, nice to meet you too"

"ooh.. can i call you Mamori chan? mine Jasmine, from US" dia tersenyum sambil menyodorkan tangannya

"sure, you can call me that.. from US? its quite far" lalu aku menjabat tangannya sebagai tanda perkenalan.

Pintu lift terbuka, aku juga Jasmine masuk ke dalam. Kami berbincang banyak hal, di negaranya dia juga suka bermain American Football. Dia kemari karena ingin mencari teman masa kecilnya yang tinggal disini, mereka sering bertukar e-mail. Tapi temannya tidak mau memberitahu dimana ia tinggal. Jasmin keluar di lantai 5, dia melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum sebelum pintu lift akhirnya tertutup.

Tinggal aku sendirian disini, atap di gedung ini berada di lantai 13. Fyuuh.. Aku tak bisa membayangkannya jika aku menaiki tangga darurat.

Ting. Pintu lift terbuka, dan menampilkan hamparan ruang kosong yang terbuka. Aku melangkahkan kakiku sebelum akhirnya pintu lift tertutup. Angin meniupku dengan kencang, rambut panjangku berkibaran. Sudah seperti model iklan shampo.

"Hiruma ?!" Panggilku sambil menutup mataku agar tidak kemasukkan debu. Hanya perasaanku saja atau memang angin di atas sini begitu kencang?

"HIRUMA ! KAMU DIMANA?! " Panggilku agak kencang

Tiba-tiba bunyi gemuruh datang dari atas kelapaku, sebuah... umm.. aku tak bisa melihatnya.. debu bertebangan kemana-mana, aku terus menutup mataku dan juga mencegah rambutku agar tidak terlalu kusut.

Saat aku sedang berada dalam posisi yang tidak bisa melihat, sebuah tangan besar meraih pingganggku dan kemudian mengangkatku meninggalkan atap gedung utama.

"he.. hey !" teriakku melepas genggamannya saat aku merasa diriku sudah aman.

"kekeke kau kaget ya?" tanyanya

"Hi.. Hiruma ! kita ini mau kemana? dan kita naik apa?!"

"cih, cerewet !"

"jawab aku ! atau aku akan terjun" ancamku, sambil berpura-pura ingin melompat. Kebetulan pintu kendaraan ini belum di tutup olehnya.

Hiruma hanya menaikkan salah satu alisnya, lalu berbicara memakai bahasa yang tidak aku kenal lewat microphone yang ada di headsetnya. Dalam seketika pintu kendaraan ini langsung tertutup rapat.

"terjun saja kalau kau bisa" dia menyunggingkan senyum mengejeknya padaku. Dia itu memang menyebalkan !

"mou !" aku hanya bisa menggembungkan wajahku.

"kekekeke kau ngambek heh manager sialan?"

Sambil tetap menggembungkan wajahku, aku menoleh ke arah lain.

"kekeke kau itu memang bodoh, coba kau perhatikan baik-baik kita berada dimana?"

aku terdiam, lalu mencoba meneliti sekelilingku. Badan yang terbuat dari besi, seorang pengemudi yang memakai headset besar dengan setir yang aku tau itu bukan setir mobil.

"helikopter?" tanyaku sambil menoleh ke arah Hiruma

"lalu.. kau masih ingat apa yang kita bicarakan tadi pagi? kita akan pergi kemana?"

Aku mencoba mengingatnya, Amerika !

"kita akan pergi ke Amerika?"

"kalau sudah tau jangan tanya lagi " Hiruma memejamkan matanya, kedua tangannya menjadi sandaran untuk kepalanya, kaki kanannya di tumpu kaki kirinya.

"aku kan hanya lupa"

Dia tidak merespon. Lebih baik aku mencoba menikmati pemandangan daripada aku harus kesal dengan setan ini.

Air laut terpampang sangat luas di bawahku. Aku tersenyum riang memandangi pemandangan ini.

"heh ! sebenarnya daritadi apa yang kau lihat sih ! kenapa wajahmu jadi riang begitu hah?!" Kurasakan badan Hiruma tepat berada di belakangku, tangan kanannya memegang kaca yang berada di sebelah kananku (jadi kalau readers bayangkan, Hiruma seperti lagi merangkul Mamori dari belakang tapi tidak menyentuh pundaknya jadi kaya orang yang lagi ngelindungin gitu ,).

Wajahnya berada di kiriku, mengamati apa yang sedang ku lihat.

"cih, wajahmu sialanmu jadi girang hanya karena kau melihat ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk hamparan air laut yang biru di bawah kami dengan tangan kirinya.

" ya.. ada masalah?" tanyaku sambil terus menatap pemandangan di bawah sini.

"tentu saja masalah ! wajah sialanmu yang terus kegirangan seperti anak kecil sialan itu selalu membuatku bertanya-tanya !" dia menoleh ke arahku, reflek aku juga melihatnya. Wajah terlihat kesal sekali.

"berhentilah menghantui pikiran sialanku !

"eeh.." aku terkejut mendengarnya, wajahku pun mungkin sedang memerah.

Mata kami bertatapan, pantulan cahaya dari air laut membuat mata Hiruma menjadi lebih indah dari biasanya.

Tanpa perintahku pula ! tanganku bergerak menyentuh wajahnya ! dia terkejut, sebetulnya aku juga ! tapi tanganku tidak mau berhenti !.

Tangan kiriku sedang mengusap wajahnya. Ku pikir dia menikmatinya juga, daritadi dia hanya diam sambil terus melihatku. Tangan kanannya yang tadi sedang memegang kaca berpindah jadi memegang tanganku yang sedang menyentuhnya.

Dia menghirup pergelangan tanganku sambil memejamkan matanya. Aku... seperti... di tarik.. jantungku berdegup kencang, serasa terus di pompa. Aneh.. tubuhku menginginkan lebih ! tidak.. ini tidak boleh ! tapi.. tapi..

"akh.. Hiruma.." tangan kiri Hiruma yang bebas menyentuh punggunggku lalu menyatukannya di dadanya yang bidang.

Kini pandangan kami semakin dekat. Nafasnya menggebu-gebu. Aku bisa merasakannya kalau dia terus mencoba menahannya. Keringat mulai keluar dari pelipisnya.

"kau.. benar-benar sialan !"

"a.. ada apa Hiruma ?!"

"sialan !" dia merapatkan giginya. Aku tak tega melihatnya yang sedang tertekan begini.

"Hiruma.. relax saja.." aku menghapus bulir-bulir keringat yang keluar dari pelipisnya. Dia terkejut, sangat terkejut "maafkan aku, aku tadi juga terpancing..."

"kekeke.. malam pertama sialan kita nanti..." perkataan Hiruma terhenti saat aku mengecup ringan pipinya, lalu tersenyum ke arahnya

"iya.. aku tau.. dan aku akan menunggumu Yoichi Hiruma"

TBC

ane : *blushed* um.. rated M ya?

Hiruma : kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau buat aku jadi OOC hah?!

ane : itu gara-gara kau pernah ngubah ceritaku kan?!

Hiruma : sialan kau ! *pergi*

ane : um.. Review? ._. (masih gak nyangka, hampir rated M) *tepar*


	21. Chapter 21

chap 21

*always me Mamori Anezaki*

Kami sudah mendarat di bandara. Hari juga mulai gelap, mungkin sekitar pukul 17 disini?. Untuk seorang Hiruma, mendapatkan ijin mendarat disini tidaklah sulit. Saat jarak dari udara ke tanah tidak terlalu jauh dia lompat dari helikopter, lalu merentangkan tangannya. Aku pun melompat, dan mendarat di pelukan Hiruma.

Dia tersenyum sambil melihatku. Dia mendongak ke atas, memberikan signal ke pilot agar segera pergi. Sesuai perintahnya, pilot itu pun pergi.

Hiruma menarik tanganku meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hiruma.. sekarang kita mau kemana?".

"cerewet !".

"haah~ setiap kali aku tanya, kamu pasti jawabnya begitu".

"kau ingin aku menjawab apa heh?".

"jawablah pertanyaanku, kita mau kemana?".

"bertemu seseorang".

"siapa?".

"bisakah kau diam?! suara cemprengmu membuatku lupa jalan !" katanya untuk membuatku bungkam, dan itu berhasil.

Hiruma terus menggenggam tanganku, menarikku ke suatu tempat yang menurutku 'mencurigakan'. Dia memanggil taksi, lalu membukakan pintu untukku. Dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang super 'EXPERT', aku sampai tidak bisa menterjemahkannya. Kuperhatikan wajah supir taksi ini berkeringat, yaa.. aku mengerti alasannya.

Hari semakin gelap, tapi kami masih berada di jalan.

"Hiruma.. memang tempatnya jauh ya?".

"hm" Dia sedang mengetik sesuatu di handphonenya.

"sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih?".

"tadi kan sudah ku jawab" katanya tetap fokus ke layar handphonenya.

"mou ! memangnya kau sudah dapat izin dari orang tuaku? kalau mereka mengkhawatirkanku bagaimana?".

Hiruma terdiam, lalu dia menyeringai. Dia menoleh ke arahku. Aku hanya menatapnya heran.

"ada apa?" tanyaku.

"nih" dia memberikan handphonenya, ternyata sebuah e-mail.

'baiklah, aku izikan putri ku untuk bersamamu dalam beberapa hari ini ya nak Yoichi, tolong jaga dia.. dia itu makannya banyak sekali' eeh...aku? aku lihat pengirimnya "Mami Anezaki".

"kekekekekeke".

"Hiruma ! bagaimana bisa kamu dapat alamat email ibuku? aku saja tidak tau" kataku sambil memberikan handphonenya.

"kau seperti tidak tau aku saja kekeke". katanya sambil memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam saku celananya.

"bagaimana bisa kamu mendapat izin ibuku?".

"itu RA-HA-SI-A~ calon istri sialan ! kekekeke".

"mou ! eeeh..." calon... istri...?.

*jepret* "KEKEKEKEKE !" Hiruma tertawa geli melihat foto di dalam kameranya.

"he.. hey ! kemarikan ! HAPUS FOTO ITU !".

"tidak mau".

"HAPUS !".

"aku bilang aku tidak mau !" Dia menyembunyikan kameranya di belakang punggungnya.

"mou !" aku menggembungkan pipiku.

"kekekeke" *jepret* "KEKEKEKEKE !".

"Hiruma !" aku mencoba merebut kameranya "kemarikan kameramu !".

"aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau !".

"mou ! kau ini !" aku mulai gemas dengan tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil ini. Aku mencoba lebih meraihnya. Dan tentu saja dia menjauhkan kameranya. Tiba-tiba taksi yang sedang dalam posisi kecepatan tinggi ini (mungkin) melewati polisi tidur tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya ! alhasil...

"Adaw !".

"aduh !".

"grr... fucking driver ! watch out that fucking street !" kata Hiruma sambil memegang dahinya.

"so.. sorry Your Highness".

"aduuh.. sakit..." kataku meringis. Akibat polisi tidur tadi, dahiku juga dahi Hiruma saling berbenturan dan itu sakit sekali.

"coba kulihat" tawarnya. Dia melepas tanganku yang masih mengusap dahiku.

"kekekeke kau tidak apa-apa manager sialan, jangan jadi manja begitu".

"Hiruma...".

"hah?".

"pusing..." jangan bilang demamku yang kemarin kambuh lagi.

"o.. oi.. kau kenapa jadi berkeringat gitu?".

"aku.. tidak tau.." sekarang nafasku bertambah berat.

"*grep* bertahanlah, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit dekat sini" dia memelukku erat, dia mengatakan sesuatu ke supir tadi tapi aku tidak dapat mendengarnya karena aku sudah tertidur...um.. mungkin pingsan.

Aku membuka perlahan mataku, menerjap-nerjapkannya beberapa kali. Cahaya di sore hari menerangi sebagian ruangan ini. Hal yang pertama ku lihat adalah warna putih, ruangan ini di dominasi warna putih.

"ooh.. sudah bangun rupanya, selamat pagi nona Anezaki" sapa seorang perempuan. Aku melihatnya dari bawah sampai atas, dia mengenakan jas putih. Dia menghampiriku.

"um.. aku dimana?".

"kamu berada di rumah sakit".

"bukannya aku lagi berada di Amerika?".

"ya.. memang.. kamu masih berada di Amerika" aku menaikkan alisku. Kalau aku sedang berada di Amerika, kenapa dia bisa berbahasa Jepang?.

"aah.. mungkin kamu bingung ya, kenapa aku bisa berbahasa Jepang?".

aku mengangguk.

"itu karena aku punya suami orang Jepang" aah.. aku mengerti sekarang.

"umm.. begitu, apa dokter melihat temanku?".

"hoo.. si anak berambut jabrik itu ya?".

aku mengangguk lagi.

"dia sedang berbicara dengan calon dokter dari universitas shuuei, mungkin kamu kenal?".

"hooo.. kau sudah bangun rupanya manager sialan?!" suara itu...

"Hiruma !" aku senang sekali mendengar suara jeleknya.

"Apa kabar Anezaki?" seseorang yang tinggi di belakang Hiruma menyapaku, Ichiro Takami. Quarterback dari ojo.

"Takami san.. jadi kamu calon dokter itu".

"hahaha aku masih dalam tahap pembelajaran".

"dia itu mendapat beasiswa sialan untuk belajar langsung dari dokter sialan itu" kata Hiruma sambil menunjuk ke arah ibu Dokter tadi.

"hey.. hey.." Dokter berambut biru laut itu hanya berdecak kesal "aku punya nama, namaku... ".

"doctor Ema ! where are you?! we need you immidiately !" seseorang menggunakan microphone memanggil nama Dokter Ema. Jadi itu namanya.

"oh my gosh, excuse me" dia pun pergi.

Aku, Hiruma juga Takami hanya meratapi kepergiannya.

"padahal umurnya masih terbilang muda, tapi dia sudah menjadi dokter yang bisa di bilang setingkat dengan professor" Gumam Takami.

"kekeke kau naksir dia heh?".

"aa.. apa.. tentu tidak ! dia itu guruku".

"kekekeke akan ku bilang !" Hiruma mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.

"fuuh.. Anezaki.. apa kamu sudah tidak apa-apa?" Takami membetulkan kacamatanya. Dia mendekatiku, lalu menggenggam pergelangan tanganku.

"oi oi.. jangan seenaknya menyentuhnya !"

"aku ini calon dokter" kata Takami.

"aku tidak peduli kalau kau calon dokter sialan, dia sudah tidak apa-apa.. jadi lepaskan dia !" Hiruma mendekatiku.

"ada apa Hiruma? kamu cemburu?".

"Apa kau bilang?!".

"fufufu akui saja kalian memang punya sebuah hubungan kan?" kata Takami sambil melepas tanganku, daritadi aku hanya diam mendengar percakapan dua orang ini.

"memang ! lalu kau ada masalah heh kacamata sialan?!" Hiruma berada tepat di sisi yang berlawanan dengan Takami.

"Anezaki.. apa kamu mau menikah denganku?" tanya Takami tiba-tiba.

"ee.. eeh.." wajahku memanas. Sedangkan Hiruma menggeram.

"hahaha aku hanya bercanda ^^" Takami kembali berdiri.

"KAU !" Hiruma mengeluarkan machine gunnya.

"he.. hey Hiruma ! ini rumah sakit !" cegahku.

"aku tidak peduli !" dia mengkokang senjatanya.

"kau tak akan menembakkan senjata itu" Takami hitam !.

"heey ! kalian berdua !" aku mulai mencegah mereka,

*greek* suara pintu terbuka

"ada apa ini ribut sekali ?" kata seseorang dengan aura hitamnya.

"aah.. ti.. tidak ada apa-apa Dokter !" Takami mulai keringat dingin.

"biarkan dia istirahat ! kalian berdua keluar dari ruangan ini !".

"ba.. baiklah, sampai jumpa Anezaki" Takami tersenyum lembut ke arahku, lalu berjalan keluar.

"kau juga keluar !".

"siapa kau? berani memerintahku?!".

"Hiruma.." bisikku terhadapnya "keluar saja, aku memang sedang butuh istirahat".

Dia melirikku di ujung matanya "cih" dia pun berjalan keluar ruangan.

Ibu Dokter tadi menutup pintu, lalu menghampiriku.

"bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya.

"lebih baik :)".

"baguslah kalau begitu, sebaiknya kamu istirahat saja dulu.. besok kamu boleh pulang".

"aku ingin pulang hari ini".

"kau ini.. pulangnya besok, biar kondisimu pulih".

"memangnya aku sakit apa dok?".

"kau hanya kelelahan saja, tidak ada yang parah".

"begitu..".

"pasti orang itu menyuruhmu melakukan hal aneh ya?".

"hahaha tidak juga :)" sebenarnya sih memang iya.

"Doctor Ema ! please come back here ! PLEASE !" kata seseorang lewat microphone lagi.

"hmm... sepertinya hari ini banyak panggilan, aku pergi dulu ya" dia mengusap lembut kepalaku "istirahatlah" dia pun pergi.

Tak berapa lama setelah kepergiannya.. "cih, dokter sialan itu menyusahkan" dia pun masuk ke dalam.

"Hiruma.. ngapain kamu masuk kesini?" tanyaku.

"melihat keadaanmu, kenapa? tidak boleh?".

"tapi aku harus istirahat".

"yasudah istirahat saja, aku akan menunggumu disini" dia menarik bangku ke sebelah ranjangku "sekarang kau tidur saja !" Hiruma mengeluarkan laptopnya, lalu mulai sibuk dengan 'kesibukannya'.

"hmm.." aku memejamkan mataku, sekarang hanya tinggal suara ketikan Hiruma yang terdengar. Suara itu terasa seperti suara piano, aneh memang. Tapi aku merasa nyaman. Mungkin aku akan mimpi indah.

Tek.. Tek... ungghh..

Aku membuka mataku, sekarang yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi detakan dari jam dinding, cahaya lampu dari luar hampir menerangi seluruh ruangan ini.

"Hiruma..?" aku menoleh ke arah kananku, dan melihat Hiruma yang sedang tertidur. Dia meletakkan kepalanya dia ranjangku, tangan kiri menompang kepalanya sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam tanganku.

"Hiruma?" Aku tersenyum lembut melihatnya yang sedang tertidur ini. Aku melepas tanganku dari genggamannya, dia bereaksi.

Tangannya yang tadi menggenggam tanganku, bergerak-gerak mencari-cari tanganku. Aku dengan sengaja menaruh kembali tangannku sekedar melihat reaksinya. Tangannya kembali menggenggam tanganku seperti saat aku terbangun tadi.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya. Aku melepas genggamannya lagi, sekarang giliranku yang menggenggam tangannya. Dia malah terbangun.

"maaf Hiruma.. Aku tak bermaksud membangunkanmu"

Dia melihatku dalam diam "kamu cantik".

"eeh...?"

"kamu selalu terlihat cantik"

"Hiruma?"

"aku sangat mencintaimu"

"*blush* a.. ada apa denganmu?"

"aku akan melindungimu" sesuatu yang aku tau, mungkin Hiruma sedang mengigau. Jadi aku dengarkan semua yang akan di ucapkan dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"aku benar-benar mencintaimu Anezaki"

"eeh.." bahkan sedang mengigau pun, dia tetap mengingatku

"aku tak akan bisa melepasmu dengan orang lain.."

'apa maksudnya ini?'

"aku takut.. kalau nantinya aku menyakitimu.. aku tidak bisa bersamamu karena aku..."

Aku terus diam melihatnya yang terus mengigau, matanya yang sayu terus menatapku.

"karena aku... memiliki hubungan dengan..." aku terkejut mendengar kalimatnya yang ini. Bagaimana bisa?!

"dengan.. cerberus sialan ! jangan gigit sepatuku dasar anjing sialan !" dia pun kembali tertidur.

Aku hanya sweatdrop dengan igaunnya barusan. Tapi.. apa jangan-jangan Hiruma membawaku kesini... *gasp* dia juga bilang kalau dia membawaku kesini karena ingin mempertemukanku dengan seseorang. Jangan-jangan seseorang yang dia maksud...

TBC

Hiruma : cih, kacamata sialan bikin kesel saja ! hapus dia dari fic ini !

ane : enak saja ! dia kan termasuk ke dalam chara Eyeshield 21 !

Hiruma : tapi dia itu penganggu !

ane : wah wah.. kau cemburu ya ?

Hiruma : manager sialan kan pairingku !

ane : lalu? ini kan ceritaku.. weeek :p

Hiruma : hoo.. kau berani juga ya..

ane : biarin :p bilang aja kalau abang kangen kan sama aku ,

Hiruma : cih, aku lebih kangen rice bowl ketimbang kangenin kamu adik sialan !

ane : oh yaa.. *puppy eyes*

Hiruma : *menatap malas*

ane : *tetap dengan puppy eyes*

Hiruma : *masih menatap dengan malas*

ane : *menambahkan springkle di puppy eyes*

Hiruma : *tambah menatap malas*

ane : *melebarkan puppy eyes*

Hiruma : *diam* *colok mata ane*

ane : huwaaa... MY EYES !

Hiruma : kekekekekeke ! RnR ! * lalu pergi tanpa dosa*

Tenang saja aku baca kok reviewnya Aika chan ^^ cuma sedikit butuh waktu buat melepaskan kebiasaan lama hehehe..

Mau tulis apa yaa? udah lama gak posting.. yasudah.. lebih baik saya tidur saja~ Jaa... Seperti biasa kalau ada typo.. yaa.. anggap saja angin yang berlalu~

Review selalu di baca :) asal jangan yang isinya makian aja ya.. mending saran daripada makian.. betul tidak? /tidak betul(?)/ wuahahahahahaha.. uhuk uhuk...

RnR ^^d


	22. Chapter 22

chap 22

*Mamori Anezaki*

Pagi yang cerah, apalagi kalau di tambah senyuman yang manis. Ya.. itulah yang aku lakukan saat ini. Setelah terbangun, aku langsung ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka. Hiruma juga sudah bangun. Dia sedang pergi membeli sarapan untukku. Aku di suruh menunggumya di dalam kamar rawatku.

*greek* Aku menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Selamat pagi Anezaki :)" sapa si jangkung *ehem.. maksudku Takami*.

"Selamat pagi Takami san :)" balasku.

Lalu dia duduk di sampingku. Kalian tau? Aku baru sadar kalau kamar ini VIP. Mengingat sifat Hiruma, aku bisa mengerti. Di dalam kamar ini, selain ada ranjang juga ada TV Plasma, 2 AC, 1 kulkas dan bahkan ada sofa dengan meja kecilnya. Aku dan Takami sedang duduk di sofa itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanyanya.

"Sudah lebih baik" jawabku.

"Syukurlah.. Aku senang mendengarnya".

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"umm.. Anezaki.." Panggilnya sedikit ragu.

"yaa..?".

"apa kalian... umm.. kau tau maksudku?".

"e-eeeh... i..itu...".

*BRAK* Aku juga Takami spontan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"dasar toko sialan, pagi-pagi begini cuma ada bubur ! malah dingin lagi ! ck" Hiruma menoleh ke arah kami "apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya.

"eeh.. ka- kami...".

"yang seperti kau lihat Hiruma".

Hiruma hanya diam, melihat kami secara bergantian.

"kau sarapan dulu manager sialan, perjalanan kita masih jauh" Hiruma mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia berjalan ke arah kami yang duduk di sofa, menaruh 2 kantung plastik ke atas meja. Menurutku isinya makanan. Setelah itu dia kembali berjalan keluar.

"kalau kau sudah selesai, kabari aku" Dan dia pun pergi.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Takami.

"entahlah" jawabku sambil membuka kantung plastik tadi dan benar saja, isinya makanan semua. Bahkan 1 kantung penuh isinya cream puff.

"loh kok ada cream puff?" Tanya sebelahku, dia menoleh "aku baru tau Hiruma suka makanan manis seperti ini".

"umm.. kupikir ini untukku".

"ooh.. aku mengerti sekarang" Takami pun berdiri.

"eeh.. mengerti soal apa?" Aku mendongak ke atas. Dasar orang jangkung gak tau diri #inner.

"tentang hubungan kalian yang menurutku misterius" Takami (dengan gayanya yang cool) beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia pun keluar ruangan.

"masa Hiruma menyuruhku menghabiskan semuanya?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Bagaimana bisa aku habiskan makanan yang lumayan banyak ini seorang diri? Kalau cream puff kan beda ceritanya.

*Drt Drt Drrrt* Handphoneku bergetar. Ada telepon masuk dari Unknown Number.

" Hal..."

"Habiskan semuanya ! perjalanan kita masih panjang. Kalau kau minta makan di tengah jalan nanti, aku yang akan memakanmu ! *ckrik tut.. tut.. tut..".

Aku menatap layar handphoneku dengan sweatdrop yang besar. Bahkan aku tak sempat bilang Halo -_-" Dasar Hiruma superb bodoh.

Akhirnya, aku coba saja melahap semuanya. Tentu saja untuk bagian cream puff aku makannya paling belakang. 2 Bubur dingin masih terasa lezat di mulutku. Porsi ini sebenarnya untuk anak kecil. Jadi aku bisa menghabiskan semuanya. Ku lirik kotak cream di plastik yang satunya. Tapi tunggu dulu, ada plastik metalik di belakangnya. Aku merogoh ke dalam dan mengambil benda kecil itu.

"permen karet?"

*drt drt drrrt*Handphoneku kembali bergetar.

"kau sudah selesai kan?! cepat turun dan temui aku di bawah".

"aku belum.. tut tut tut.." Aku kembali sweatdrop. Daripada dia menunggu lagi lebih baik aku turuti saja. Aku bereskan semuanya lalu keluar dari kamar inap ini, tentu saja makanan kesayanganku aku bawa.

"Ayo Anezaki, Hiruma sudah menunggumu" seseorang bertubuh tinggi, Takami sudah menungguku di pintu. Alhasil aku berjalan berdampingan dengannya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi membuatku tak peecaya diri.

Kami naik lift supaya lebih cepat. Di dalam lift kami bertemu dengan seorang perawat. Perawat dengan tubuh yang.. um.. seksi? wajahnya cantik sekali, perpaduan dari Amerika dan Latin. Dia tersenyum padaku juga pada Takami. Tentu saja aku membalasnya dengan tersenyum manis. Akhirnya dari lantai 13 kami sudah sampai di lantai 2.

"Dimana Hiruma?" tanyaku membuka pembicaraan.

"Dia ada di ruang tunggu" jawabnya singkat.

Seseorang dengan sweater hitam panjangnya sedang duduk tak lupa kekasihnya yang bernama VAIO terpangku dengan rapi(?) di pahanya. Dia menoleh ke arahku lalu nyengir(?). Dia menutup laptopnya, lalu menghampiriku.

"Ayo kita berangkat" katanya.

"eeh.. cepat sekali?".

"tak ada waktu" dia menarik tanganku.

"ta.. tapi.." aku menoleh ke arah Takami.

"hahaha buru-buru sekali".

"berisiki ! ayo cepat manager sialan !" Hiruma menarikku lagi.

"tung.. tunggu dulu Hiruma.. Anoo.. terima kasih Takami san ! Salam juga buat ibu Dokter yaa ! sampai ketemu.." aku melambaikkan tanganku, dia hanya tersenyum penuh arti melihatku pergi bersama Hiruma.

Kami turun dengan tangga menuju lantai 1. Hiruma terus menarik tanganku sampai kami tiba di lapangan parkir.

"he.. hey Hiruma.. bukannya kamu tidak bawa kendaraan ya?".

"kekeke memang tidak" jawabnya enteng.

"lalu.. kenapa kita ke lapangan parkir?".

"karena kita akan mengambil kendaraan itu" Jawabnya lagi.

"He-Hey ! itu mencuri namanya !".

"cerewet !" Hiruma menghampiri mobil bmw yang paling cemerlang di antara mobil lainnya.

"heey Hiruma ! itu tidak baik !".

"kalau aku mencurinya, bagaimana bisa aku mendapatkan kunci sialan ini?" Tanyanya sambil memperlihatkan kunci mobil itu padaku "aku di kasih 'pinjam' dari salah satu pasien direktorat yang berobat disini. Dia direktorat yang baik.. kekekeke" Katanya lagi, sambil membuka pintu otomatis itu.

"Hiruma.. kenapa kamu selalu mengancam orang lain?" tanyaku sweatdrop.

"mereka yang suka melakukan kecurangan memang patut di beri hukuman. Sudah kau cepat masuk !" katanya yang sudah duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"haah~" Aku hanya bisa menurutinya "kenapa kamu tidak mencoba melakukan sesuatu dari hasil kerja kerasmu sendiri?".

"sebentar lagi aku juga akan mendapatkannya manager sialan" katanya serius sambil menyalakan mesin mobil "pakai sabuk pengaman sialanmu".

Ah.. iyaa.. untuk dia mengingatkanku. Cepat-cepat aku langsung memasangkan sabuk pengamanku. Dan di mulailah perjalan 'gila' ini.

Aku tak tau Hiruma akan membawaku kemana. Jika aku menanyakan hal ini, jawabannya pasti "cerewet, atau berisik".

"apa yang sedang kau pikirkan manager sialan?" tanyanya tetap fokus ke jalanan. Pertanyaannya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"eeh.. aku cuma berpikir... sebenarnya kita ini mau kemana?".

"lebih baik pikirkan hal lain saja".

Tuhkan benar, dia pelit sekali -,-". Aku menoleh ke arah lain. Seakan-akan aku kesal dengannya. Lalu mendengus.

"kau kenapa heh? manager sialan?!".

"tidak".

*ckiit* tiba-tiba Hiruma memberhentikan mobilnya.

"kau ingin tau kita mau kemana?" tanyanya dengan nada yang mengintimidasi.

"ya" aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"kekekeke pikirkan saja sendiri" dia kembali memacu mobilnya.

"kau itu kenapa tidak mau memberitahukannya sih Hiruma?! kau pelit !".

"mengoceh saja sesukamu !".

"mou.. kau itu calon suami yang pelit !" eeh.. aku langsung cepat-cepat menutup mulutku. Kebetulan lampu lalu lintas sedang merah. Hiruma tersenyum sambil terus menatap jalanan di depannya.

"kekeke calon suami yang pelit? hmm.." dia tersenyum nakal ke arahku.

"aku.. hanya salah bicara !" Aku malu sekali dengan perkataanku barusan.

"oh yaa?" Hiruma mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Aku langsung menutup mataku, lalu perlahan menunduk.

"rambutmu tetap wangi walau kau belum mandi".

"eeh" aku menatapnya. Dia hanya menatapku sebentar lalu kembali mengendarai mobil karena lampu lalu lintas sudah mulai hijau.

TBC

Hiruma : akhir-akhir ini kau selalu membuatku mengalah sama si manager sialan ya?

ane : udah jadi hobi itu mah

Hiruma : sialan kau *toyor*

ane : *kepala sengklek*

Hiruma : pfft.. kekekeke ! chapter depan akan ku bajak lagi !

ane : gak akan ku biarkan ! *pasang anti maling di hape* (?)

Hiruma : percuma... kau lupa siapa aku?

ane : ano.. kamu siapa ya? *amnesia*

Hiruma : KAU ! *siapin flame*

ane : hieee ampuuunn ! *kabur*

Hiruma : cih.. RnR readers sialan !

Romancenya belum terasa ya? Foto Karin sudah ku upload via Perkumpulan para author (opened) silahkan di liat yaa ^^. Kalau mau nanti aku invite. fufufu PM aja saya :3

RnR minna, kalo punya saran.. Aku minta ya.. lagi buntu ide nih *pundung*

See you next chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

sots chap 23

*Mamori*

"Manager sialan ?".

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, wajah Hiruma tepat berada di depanku. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"kekeke kau tertidur, bodoh sekali".

Aku mengedip-ngedipkan mataku beberapa kali. Cuaca di luar sudah gelap, ada sedikit kabut yang menutupi jalan di hadapanku.

"Kita dimana Hiruma?".

"kau terkejut?".

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tau nama aslinya".

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan super bingung.

"orang-orang disini menyebutnya Lembah Hitam, ayo cepat keluar !"

"eeh.." Hiruma sudah keluar dari mobil dan lalu dia menghampiriku, membukakan pintu untukku. Aku pun keluar, setelahnya dia mengunci pintu mobil 'curiannya'.

Dia berjalan di depanku. Semakin lama kabut semakin tebal.

"Hiruma ?" panggilku.

"aku disini".

"Dimana?" *bruk* wajahku berbenturan dengan sesuatu.

"kekeke mata sialanmu tidak bisa melihatku yang di depanmu ya?".

"enak saja... kabutnya tebal tau !".

Dia mengulurkan tangannya.

"pegangan ! kalau kau tersesat, aku juga yang repot" Aku pun menyambut tangannya dan dia menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Aku terus di tuntun hingga kami berada tepat di ujung air terjun.

"manager sialan".

"ya?".

"apa kamu percaya padaku?" dia melepaskan genggamannya. Lalu berjalan beberapa langkah hingga tepat berada di mulut air terjun.

"apa.. maksudmu Hiruma?".

"apa kamu percaya padamu kalau aku bisa membawa ke tempat yang indah?" Hiruma membalikkan tubuhnya, memperlihatkan mimik wajahnya yang sangat serius. Tiap perkataan yang dia ucapkan sama sekali tak ada keraguan.

"Hiruma... apa kamu..?".

"kalau iya, peluklah aku" Dia merentangkan tangannya "kalau tidak, kamu boleh berjalan kembali ke mobil. Hanya tinggal lurus saja. Aku sudah membuat tanda disana" ucapnya.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan benar saja, banyak lampu neon yang di taruh dengan sengaja di tanah.

"ucapkan pilihanmu" katanya tetap dengan tangan terentang.

Aku berpikir sejenak, apa maksudnya dengan percaya padanya? apa dia ingin aku terjun ke bawah bersamanya dan kami akan bertemu lagi di alam lain? Lalu jika aku kembali ke mobil, Hiruma akan terjun sendiri dan aku...

"waktumu menipis Anezaki".

Aku kembali menatapnya. Mimik wajahnya masih sama seperti tadi. Serius. Sesuatu tersembunyi di balik matanya, dan itu berhasil membuatku penasaran.

"sebenarnya apa yang kau...".

"aku hanya memintamu untuk menjawab, bukan memberikan pertanyaan lain." jawabnya.

"Hiruma..." dia menatapku tanpa berkedip "aku mempercayaimu, bawalah aku ke tempat yang indah itu".

Dia menyeringai. Aku berjalan mendekatinya, dan memeluknya. Dia juga mendekapku dengan erat.

"terima kasih telah mempercayaiku, ya.. Aku berjanji akan membawamu ke tempat itu, tutuplah matamu".

Aku menutup mataku. Lalu yang kurasakan, tubuh Hiruma terasa sangat ringan. Hiruma menjatuhkan dirinya ! Apa yang terjadi ?! Dia mendekapku dengan sangat erat. Suara air terjun yang terjun bebas di bawahnya terdengar semakin gemuruh. Tapi lama kelamaan suara itu lenyap. Bahkan tak ada suara apapun. Hampa. Apa aku sudah mati?

"kekekeke" Hiruma malah terkekeh? sebenarnya apa yang di pikirkannya?

"Hiruma?".

"sebengar lagi kita akan sampai di tempat yang sebenarnya".

"eeeh?".

Di ruang hampa ini, muncul setitik sinar di balik punggung Hiruma. Lama kelamaan titik itu bertambah besar dan semakin besar. Sinar itu sangat terang hingga aku harus menutup mataku.

"Bukalah mata sialanmu, manager sialan !" perintahnya, saat sinar itu telah menghilang.

Aku membuka mataku secara perlahan. Hiruma melepas pelukannya.

"uugghh.. harusnya pintu masuknya ada yang lain selain terjun bebas, tapi aku lupa titik tepatnya dimana." Ucapnya sambil meregangkan tangannya "cih, aku benci pintu masuk yang ekstrim begitu" ucapnya lagi.

"Hiruma.. kita dimana?" tanyaku.

"kita berada di...".

"hooo Yoichi.. ada apa kau datang kemari?".

Aku dan juga Hiruma menoleh bersamaan. Suara berat seorang laki-laki memotong pembicaraanku dengan Hiruma. Karena disini gelap, aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa dia.

"ada apa budak sialan? terserah aku kan mau ngapain?" ucap Hiruma. Budak?.

"cih, kau sok misterius seperti ibumu. Biar aku perjelas, aku bukan budakmu lagi."

"kekekeke tetap saja, kau itu budak keluargaku." Keluarganya? Aku semakin tidak mengerti.

"itu siapa Hiruma? kenapa kau membawa manusia kesini?" apa maksudnya dengan manusia? memangnya dia bukan manusia?.

"cih, memangnya ada masalah heh?".

"aku cuma takut dia akan...".

"urusi saja urusanmu sendiri budak sialan." Hiruma menarikku menjauh dari pria itu. Pria itu mungkin paman atau sesepuhnya Hiruma? Aku juga tidak tau.

"Hiruma.. tadi itu siapa?".

"budak" jawabnya seadanya.

"heh? budak? lalu apa maksudnya dengan 'membawa manusia kemari'? memangnya dia bukan manusia?".

"bukan".

"apa maksudmu?".

"kau akan tau nanti."

Hiruma membawaku ke sebuah perkampungan kecil disitu. Mungkin karena sudah malam, tak ada siapapun disana. Kami terus menyelusuri jalan setapak hingga sebuah kastil besar terlihat di ujung jalan.

"eeh? istana?".

"jangan norak manager sialan !".

"aku tidak pernah lihat istana seperti ini".

"makanya itu ku bilang jangan norak !" Aku menggembungkan pipiku.

"kekekeke".

"loh.. kakak?" panggil seseorang. Aku juga Hiruma menoleh ke asal suara itu "sedang apa kakak disini?" tanyanya lagi.

"hooh.. adik sialan, sejak kapan kau disini?".

"baru saja aku datang, ada perlu sama kakek. Loh kok ada kak Mamori juga?".

"Aku juga ada perlu dengan orang tua sialan itu."

"aku juga baru akan ke ruangannya. Mau kesana bareng?" tanya adiknya alias Yourichi.

"gak usah, aku harus cepat. Kau kan kalau jalan seperti sloth kekeke".

"enak saja kalau bicara !" Yourichi mengerutkan alisnya.

"kekeke ayo tunangan sialan, tinggalkan saja si adik sialan." Hiruma kembali menarikku memasuki ruangan demi ruangan. Meninggalkan Yourichi sendirian. Aku hanya tersenyum ke arah adik kesayangannya itu, dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Memaklumi sifat kakaknya yang kasar.

Kami sudah melewati banyak lorong, dan ratusan pintu. Hingga kami tepat berada di depan sebuah pintu besar dengan corak yang indah namun terlihat simple. Dengan kasar Hiruma menendang pintu bagus itu.

"hooi kakek sialan ! kau dima... *bletak*"

"dasar cucu kurang ajar kau ya ! Berani sekali kau memasuki ruangan ini dengan kasar seperti itu ?!"

"ggrr.. kakek tua sialan yang gak sadar umur ! Ini bukan ruanganmu, ini ruangan ibu ku!"

"BODOH ! ibumu itu anakku !".

Dan mereka pun bertengkar. Wajah kakeknya tidak terlihat tua,keriputnya hanya sedikit itu juga tidak terlalu kelihatan. Rambutnya putih panjang, di ikat. Rambutnya juga berjabrik seperti Hiruma.

"Lalu dia itu siapa?" tanya kakek itu sambil menunjukku

"dia ini manager sialanku." Jawab Hiruma yang juga menoleh ke arahku.

"hooo.. jadi ini yang kau ceritakan? manusia lagi!? tapi dia manis juga." kakeknya tersenyum ke arahku. Dasar kakek-kakek genit(?). Dan juga apa maksudnya dengan 'manusia' lagi?.

"jangan macam-macam kakek tua ! dia milikku !".

Kali ini aku yang sweatdrop.

"iya iya aku mengerti. Siapa namamu nona?" tanya kakek itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"namaku Mamori Anezaki" aku menjabat tangannya. Tiba-tiba dia menarik tanganku. Lalu meneliti telapak tanganku.

"masa depanmu akan bahagia, kalian akan punya anak... hmm.. 2 rupanya"

*blush* "umm.. anak?" tanyaku.

"aakh ! kakek sialan ! berhenti lah melakukan kebiasaanmu itu ! kau juga seperti itu sama ayah sialan kan?!".

"Dan tebakanku benar kan?! Ayahmu berhasil membuatmu juga adikmu kan?!" Teriak kakeknya.

"Aku tidak ingin tau !" Teriak Hiruma.

"tapi aku yang ingin tau !" teriak Kakeknya tidak mau kalah. Dan mereka pun kembali bertengkar.

*cklek* "ah.. kakek.. maaf.. tadi aku sudah mengetuk pintu tapi tak ada yang membalasnya. Kebetulan aku juga mendengar suara kakak, jadi aku masuk saja" Yourichi menutup pintu lalu memasuki ruangan.

"urusanku disini sudah selesai. Ayo kita pergi manager sialan." Hiruma kembali menarikku untuk keluar ruangan.

"he-hey ! tung-tunggu dulu ! umm.. sampai jumpa kakek !" aku melambaikan tanganku lalu tersenyum. Tidak lupa juga tersenyum ke arah Yourichi. Yourichi juga membalasnya. Akupun keluar ruangan dengan di tuntun Hiruma.

"Hiruma.. kita mau kemana lagi?" tanyaku.

"ketempat dimana kau bisa tidur...".

"hoo.." aku hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"tidur denganku kekekeke" Hiruma melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya yang memang sengaja ia potong.

"a.. apa ?!".

Hiruma membuka pintu di sebuah ruangan. Wangi ruangan itu seperti tubuh Hiruma. Mungkin sama persis.

"untuk sementara kau tidur saja disini, aku masih ada perlu dengan kakek sialan itu. Nanti aku akan kembali kesini. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya.

"hahaha kamu khawatir Hiruma? tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggumu. Lagipula ini kamarmukan?".

"kekeke bagaimana kau bisa tau? padahal semua barang sudah ku pindahkan."

"wangi ruangan ini seperti aroma tubuhmu Hiruma" jawabku.

Dia terdiam agak lama sambil terus menatapku.

"kekeke kau sudah hafal betul ya dengan tubuhku.. kekekeke".

*blushed* "ma.. maksudku bukan seperti itu !".

"oh yaa? kekeke.. kalau aku belum datang juga nanti, kau tidur duluan saja."

"iya iya Hiruma.. sudah sana selesaikan urusanmu" aku mendorong punggung Hiruma menuju pintu keluar.

"kekekeke jangan hancurkan barang-barangku yang belum sempat aku pindahkan ya manager sialan" katanya yang sudah berhasil aku dorong hingga pintu.

"iya Hiruma... aku tau..".

"bagus. Selamat malam." Dia mencium keningku lalu pergi meninggalkanku. Bayangannya lama kelamaan menghilang memasuki lorong-lorong gelap disitu. Aku menutup pintu saat benar-benar yakin kalau Hiruma sudah pergi. Aku meneliti bagian tiap bagian di ruangan kamar itu. Banyak buku-buku lama yang masih tertata rapih di lemari bukunya. Ada beberapa foto Hiruma saat masih kecil dulu. Rambutnya hitam, sama seperti adiknya. Kenapa dia menge-cat rambutnya? padahal kupikir dia lebih tampan dengan rambut hitamnya.

Aku meneliti lagi setiap foto yang ada di lemari bukunya. Dan pandanganku terpaku pada foto dimana Hiruma dengan keluarganya yang tersobek tepat di bagian kepala orang tuanya. Aku mengamati wajah Hiruma kecil mungkin umurnya baru 5 thn? yang menggandeng tangan adiknya. Tangan Ayahnya memegang pundak Hiruma. Ibunya duduk di sebuah kursi sedang mengusap kepala adiknya yang berada di pangkuannya. Hiruma meniup permen karetnya sambil melirik adiknya yang berbeda 2 thn. Adiknya tersenyum manis sambil melihat kamera. Sepertinya keluarganya bahagia sekali. Tapi kenapa Hiruma merobeknya?.

Lalu di sebelahnya ada foto saat Hiruma masih sangat kecil yang tertidur di pangkuan ibunya, latarnya di bawah sebuah pohon yang sangat rindang. Ibunya mengusap kepala Hiruma dengan sangat lembut. Kali ini tidak ada yang tersobek, hanya saja cahaya sinar matahari menutupi wajah ibunya. Yang aku bisa lihat hanya warna rambutnya yang sama seperti Hiruma. Warna Hitam.

Yang terakhir adalah foto Hiruma dengan adiknya sambil tersenyum narsis menghadap kamera. Hahaha ku pikir wajah mereka mirip.

TBC

Hiruma : kekekeke wajahku mirip denganmu?! tidak mungkin.

Ane : iih.. suka-suka doong. Masalah gitu buat lo?!

Hiruma : masalah lah ! lo itu manusia, gue kan fic bego !

Ane : biarin aja.. kan suka-suka aku yee :p

Hiruma : orang gila ! kekekeke

Ane : kau orang sinting !

Hiruma : kau orang sakau !

ane : iih enggak lah yaw.. RnR yaa chin.. *muach*

Hiruma : kok lu jadi bences gitu sih ?!

ane : eeh.. kerasukan Sanzo *baru sadar*

Minna ! apa kabaaar?! semakin lama cerita ini semakin gak tentu arah~ Malah jadi sci-fe begini? ._.v

Sebenernya Lembah hitam itu aku ambil dari judul novel Sherlock Holmes yang Death Valley, tapi aku ganti namanya hehehe tadinya mau ambil yang di Grand Canyon. Tapi gak jadi ah.. terlalu gimanaaa gitu... Hiruma sama Mamorinya lagi ada di dunia lain, tepatnya di kampung halamannya Hiruma dari ibunya. Disini aku buat ibunya berbangsa elf. Jadi yaa kakek, terus cowo tadi juga kupingnya sama semua kaya Hiruma kecuali adiknya sama Mamri yaa :p terus untuk kakeknya, anggap aja kakeknya itu kaya Jiraiya hehehe ,v tapi ini original charaku loooh...

Pintu masuknya yang ekstrim yaa itu... lompat dari air terjun, cuma waktunya harus tepat. Kalau yang satunya lagi.. itu rahasia :3 fufufu..

mohon maaf kalo typo, kalimatnya ngaco dsb yaa.. maklum saya gak ngecek double. Review selalu di baca kok ;) terima kasih yang terus menungg fic ku ini :3 hehehe aku cinta kalian (?)

See you next chapter


	24. Chapter 24

chap 24

*Mamori*

"ung.." Aku membuka mataku perlahan, cahaya sinar di pagi hari menyilaukan mataku.

"Selamat pagi manager sialan" sapa seseorang tak jauh dariku.

"umm.. Hiruma? kapan kamu pulang?" tanyaku sambil bangun dari tidurku lalu mengusap kedua mataku. Dia sedang duduk dengan laptop di mejanya.

"sangat larut. Saat aku datang kau sudah tidur kekekeke" kata Hiruma sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto. Fotoku saat tidur tadi malam.

"mou.. pagi-pagi udah ngajak berantem" kataku sambil menguap.

"kau itu bau ! mandi sana !" perintahnya.

"baju gantiku tertinggal di mobilmu Hiruma".

"kalau gitu gak usah pakai baju kekeke" jawab Hiruma asal.

"Hiruma mesum !".

"kekeke aku ini kan laki-laki".

"lalu?" tanyaku.

"semua laki-laki pasti mesum~".

"Sena enggak".

"Kalau dia sih bukan laki-laki kekeke" Dia mendekatiku lalu duduk di tepi ranjang "manager sialan, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan" Tiba-tiba parasnya berubah jadi serius.

"tanya apa?".

"aku ingin... *brak*" aku juga Hiruma menoleh ke arah suara. Pintu kamarnya di buka dengan kasar oleh seseorang.

"hoo.. cucuku sedang berduaan ya, maaf mengganggu" Kata kakeknya.

"cih.. kakek tua sialan, berani sekali kau menggangguku !" kata Hiruma sambil berdiri dari tempatnya.

"aku cuma mau menyampaikan kalau sarapan sudah siap... cucuku sayang~ " Kata kakeknya sambil mempuk-puk kepala cucunya.

"Berani menyentuhku lagi, peluru asli akan menembus kepalamu kakek tua bangka sialan !" seru Hiruma dengan riffle gunnya.

"hahaha kau tetap Yoichi kecil HAHAHA" kata kakeknya sambil tertawa keras meninggalkan ruangan ini.

"hoi, sampai kapan kau mau diam seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"eeh..".

"kau cepatlah mandi, akan ku suruh adik sialan meminjamkan bajunya" kata Hiruma sambil mengeluarkan handphonenya, mengetik sebuah pesan lalu menutup handphonenya.

"atau kau ingin aku mandi bersamamu Mamori Hiruma~?" tanyanya dengan suara menggoda. Pipiku memanas. Mungkin aku malu? Lagipula... Mamori Hiruma?.

"mou.. apa maksudmu dengan Mamori Hiruma?" tanyaku.

"kekekeke kau akan menjadi istriku nanti" kata Hiruma sambil keluar dari kamar ini. Tapi tiba-tiba dia berhenti di pintu "handuknya ada di dekat pintu, pakai saja handuk sialan itu".

Dia menutup pintu. Aku juga bangkit dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi. Memang ada sebuah handuk yang tidak terlalu besar tergantung di pintu kamar mandi. Warnanya Aqua. Masih bersih tapi sedikit basah. Mungkin habis di pakai seseorang?. Aku pun melesat mandi. Wangi kamar mandi ini seperti wangi badannya Hiruma. Apa jangan-jangan dia habis mandi disini? Aku mencoba menghirup handuk tadi. Dan benar saja wanginya sama seperti sabun di kamar mandi ini.

Setelah mandi, aku menutupi tubuhku dengan handuk tadi. Rambutku juga basah karena aku habis membersihkannya. Untung di kamar mandinya ada shampoo.

Saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi, setumpuk baju juga celana pendek ada di tempat tidur. Bahkan baju dalam juga ada.

"Hiruma berlebihan" kataku sambil sweatdrop melihat tumpukkan baju juga celana ini "apa dia tidak kasihan dengan adiknya?".

Aku pun memilih baju yang sesuai seleraku. Hampir semua bajunya itu T-shirt. Tapi kenapa semuanya bergambar rocket bear?.

Akhirnya aku memustuskan untuk memakai T-shirt berwarna biru muda dengan gambar rocket bear yang berada di ujung bagian bawah T-shirt tersebut. Dan memakai celana katun panjang berwarna abu-abu. Untuk pakaian dalam, itu rahasia~ fufufu.

Aku pun duduk di meja, mengeringkan rambutku. Laptop Hiruma tertinggal di meja. Laptopnya masih menyala. Bahkan tidak tertutup rapat. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, berhati-hati jika ada 'serangan dadakan' dari Hiruma.

Aku membuka laptopnya secara perlahan. Laptopnya tidak dalam keadaan terkunci. Layar Desktopnya bukannya menampilkan gambar malah menampilkan tampilan CCTV. Aku tidak mengerti ini semua. Lebih baik jika aku meminimize kan saja. Tapi gerakan cursorku berhenti saat perhatianku tertuju pada kamera CCTV dengan nomor 31344 yang menampilkan seorang Hiruma yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang wanita. Mereka tertawa lepas. Wanita itu menyentuh pipi Hiruma mengatakan sesuatu lalu pergi. Hiruma terus menatap kepergian wanita itu. Setelah bayangannya menghilang baru lah dia pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan wanita tadi.

Aku... Aku tidak suka melihatnya. Aku meminimize tampilan CCTVnya. Ternyata ada banyak e-mail yang belum di baca olehnya, sekitar 23 e-mail. Dan aku lebih terkejut lagi saat membaca siapa pengirimnya. Semuanya dari 'Cewek Amerika Sialan'. Apa wanita tadi?. Aku mendengar suara langkah mendekat. Mungkin itu Hiruma. Cepat-cepat aku menutup laptopnya seperti saat dia meninggalkannya. Lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil mengeringkan rambutku.

"manager sialan ! kenapa lama sekali ?! kau sudah selesai kan ?! aku akan masuk" teriaknya dari luar.

"tidak di kunci, masuk saja" kataku dari dalam. Hiruma pun masuk, lalu menutup pintunya.

Aku hanya diam seperti tidak ada yang terjadi. Dia duduk di depan laptopnya, membukanya lalu tersenyum licik. Sepertinya dia senang dapat e-mail dari.. um... kekasihnya?.

"kekeke manager sialan ketahuan ya.. memperhatikanku terus" kata Hiruma sambil terus menatap laptopnya.

"eeh.. mmou ! geer !" aku membuang wajahku karena malu.

Dia mendekatiku lalu duduk di sampingku.

"kau tidak sarapan?" tanyaku.

"acara sarapan sialannya sudah selesai, kau lama !" katanya sambil tiduran, tapi kakinya tetap menyentuh lantai.

"maaf" kataku sambil menundukkan wajahku.

"kau melihatnya kan?" tanyanya.

"eeh.. lihat apa?" Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"melihatku berbicara dengan seorang wanita" katanya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"oh.. itu.. iya.. aku melihatnya.. dia itu siapamu?" tanyaku to the point.

Hiruma membuka matanya "jika aku menjawabnya, apa kau akan marah?" tanyanya lalu melihatku.

"aku akan berusaha untuk tidak marah padamu" aku mencoba menyiapkan hatiku untuk sesuatu yang tidak ku inginkan.

"dia.. wanita yang di jodohkan ayah sialanku untuk di jadikan istri sialanku" Dia bangun dari posisinya tapi terus menatapku. Aku juga menatapnya dalam diam "makanya aku menyuruhmu untuk menungguku karena wanita sialan itu, aku hanya ingin kau yang menjadi istriku nanti" Aku terus menatapnya, dia melihatku. Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu mengalir dari mataku. Dia terkejut, begitu pula denganku. Dia berusaha untuk memelukku.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU !" aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Hiruma hanya diam melihatku yang menangis seperti ini. Tiba-tiba telephone genggamnya berbunyi. Dia langsung pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Dia keluar dari kamar ini. Sedangkan aku terus menangis.

Aku tak sadar kalau sudah sore. Mungkin karena aku terus menangis sampai ketiduran. Aku berharap tadi adalah sebuah mimpi. Aku bangun dari tempat tidur lalu pergi ke kamar mandi. Membasuh mukaku.

Setelah itu aku keluar kamar. Aku berjalan tanpa tau aku mau kemana. Suasana di istana ini sungguh sepi.

"hei.. apa kamu yang bersama Yoichi-sama tadi malam?" tanya seseorang di belakangku.

"ah iya.. namaku Mamori Anezaki" ternyata dia paman yang semalam menyapa kami saat aku dan Hiruma baru sampai disini.

"jadi namamu Mamori? kok kamu sendirian? Yoichi-sama kemana?"

"aku... tidak tau..." jawabku.

"mau ku kenalkan dengan anakku? mungkin dia seumuran denganmu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"begitu? dimana dia?" tanyaku. Kebetulan sekali hari ini aku tidak tau mau kemana.

"kalau begitu.. ikut aku" aku pun mengikutinya keluar dari istana ini. Kami berjalan ke perkampungan kecil tak jauh dari istana ini.

Karena hari ini sudah sore, banyak anak-anak yang sedang bermain bola di lapangan dekat dengan sungai yang mengalir jernih. Banyak juga yang sedang bercengkrama. Aku juga baru sadar, semua orang disini memiliki kuping yang sama dengan Hiruma.

"kita sudah sampai" kata lelaki itu. Kami berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang sederhana namun dengan halaman depan yang luas.

"Rio ! apa kamu didalam?" panggil Lelaki itu pada anaknya.

"iya ayah.. aku di dalam" teriak anak lelakinya. Dia membukakan pintu, agak terkejut karena ayahnya membawa seseorang.

"perkenalkan ini temannya Yoichi-sama, kebetulan hari ini Yoichi-sama sedang pergi. Bisakah kau menemanimlnya sebentar?" pinta ayahnya.

"tentu ayah" dia tersenyum ke arahku. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya.

"kalau begitu ayah tinggal dulu, ayah harus kembali ke kastil. Anezaki-sama.. jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu jangan ragu untuk memintanya pada Rio anakku ya.."

"baik paman.." aku menunduk 1/4 tubuhku.

"aah.. tak perlu sungkan, aku pergi dulu ya.. tolong jaga dia Rio~".

"baik ayah.." Ayahnya Rio pun pergi.

"umm.. boleh aku tau namamu siapa?".

"namaku Mamori Anezaki..".

"boleh aku memanggilmu Mamori?" tanyanya.

"tentu.. boleh :)" jawabku.

Dia tersenyum. Aku ingat ! dia seperti Kuro ! Rambutnya yang hitam, matanya yang berwarna biru. Iya.. dia pasti Kuro !.

"umm.. maaf.. sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu" tanyaku.

"benarkah? dimana?" katanya seraya memasuki rumahnya.

"aku pernah melihatmu, di dekat SMU Deimon" jawabku seraya melepas sepatuku.

"SMU Deimon? mungkin hanya mirip saja, aku belum pernah ke dunia manusia sampai sekarang" dia berjalan menuju ruang tamunya.

"begitu.. eeh.." aku tersandung papan yang lebih tinggi sebelum memasuki ruang tamunya. Aku menabrak seseorang di depanku *gubrak*.

"aduuh.. kakiku.. sakiit.. eeh !" aku terkejut bukan main. Aku menindih seseorang di depanku alias Rio. Wajahnya sangat merah. Aku langsung cepat-cepat bangkit dari posisiku.

"ma.. maaf.." aku juga menundukkan wajahku, menahan malu.

"mana kakimu yang sakit? biar ku periksa".

"eeh.." ku pikir dia akan marah.

"duduklah disini Mamori" dia menyuruhku untuk duduk di bangku dekat televisi. Aku hanya menurutinya. Aku duduk di kursi sedangkan di jongkok untuk melihat kakiku. Dia mengulum celana katunku hingga selutut, lalu mulai mengecek keadaan kakiku.

"aaw.." kataky reflek saat dia menyentuh mata kakiku.

"maaf.. sakit ya? sepertinya hanya keseleo saja" katanya sambil mencoba meringankan sakit di kakiku. Wajahnya yang tenang dan juga perhatiannya padaku, membuatku merasa nyaman. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"manager sialan ?! kau di dalam kan ?! cepat keluar !" aku juga Rio terkejut mendengar suara khas itu. Kami saling pandang. Suara derap langkah terdengar.

"manager sialan !.. kau.." Hiruma menghentikkan langkah kakinya saat melihatku dengan Rio. Umm.. dengan posisi seperti ini, ku pikir dia akan salah paham.

"tu-tunggu dulu Yoichi-sama ! tidak seperti yang kau lihat !".

"Lalu jelaskan !".

TBC

ane : buakakaka.. wakakakakaka.. mwahahahaha...

readers : *sweatdrop*

ane : aku akan membuat Hiruma galau ! mwahahahaha... ohok.. ohok..

readers : *banjir sweatdrop*

ane : oke.. mumpung Hirumanya gak ada langsung RnR yang banyak yuaa *smoch*

readers : *pingsan*


	25. Chapter 25

sots 25

*still me Mamori*

Rio pun menjelaskan semuanya. Hiruma masih menatapnya dengan garang. Sedang aku hanya memperhatikan mereka.

"cih.. sebaiknya kita pulang manager sialan" ajak Hiruma. Dia membopongku. Sebenarnya aku bisa jalan, tapi dia...

"aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuhmu." bisiknya. Aku melirik ke arah Rio yang masih melihatku.

"Hiruma.. turunkan aku" pintaku.

"tidak akan".

"kubilang turunkan aku !".

"aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau !".

"kamu.. menyebalkan" kataku dengan suara parau. Aku menutupi wajahku dengan kerahnya.

"kau nangis heh?!".

"turunkan aku Hiruma.." aku memintanya lagi.

Dia diam, lalu tak lama dia menurunkanku. "aku..." kataku mulai terisak.

"Mamori? kok menangis?" tanya Rio yang menghampiriku.

"aku..." Aku langsung pergi meinggalkan mereka berdua, berlari keluar. Aku tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang melihatku berlari seperti ini.

"Mamori !" Rio memanggilku tapi aku tak mau berhenti.

Saat aku sudah merasa jauh dari perkampungan, aku bersembunyi di belakang pohon. Pohon? semuanya pohon? apa aku ada di hutan? Masa bodo, aku tak peduli. Aku duduk di balik pohon itu.

"Mamori? kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya seseorang di sebelahku. Itu Rio.

"Hiruma.. aku.. dia..." Rio langsung memelukku.

"aku tau.. dia akan bertunangan dengan perempuan lain. Makanya ayahku menyuruhku untuk menjadi penggantinya".

"apa maksudmu?" aku melepas pelukannya.

"Yoichi-sama membawamu kesini karena ingin mengenalkan wanita itu padamu" jelasnya.

"tapi.. itu kan terlalu..".

"karena itu.. ayahku menyuruhku untuk menjagamu." Katanya "apa kamu mau menerimaku?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"aku...".

"manager sialan" panggil seseorang di sebelahku. Aku menoleh. Itu Hiruma.. dengan tatapan yang tak ku mengerti.

"gapailah tangannya. Maka aku akan senang".

"apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"aku tak mau kau terlalu lama menungguku".

"Hiruma..".

"aku juga sangat ingin menggagalkan pertunangan sialan ini. Aku tak ingin kau terluka hanya karena aku. Aku bahagia melihatmu bahagia walaupun itu berarti bersama orang lain... Aku... juga akan tetap bahagia. Aku sangat mencintaimu." kata Hiruma. Dia berjongkok di sebelahku. Melihatku. Aku benci tatapannya ini. Seakan tak ada jalan lain.

"Tapi Hiruma.. aku... " Kalimatku terhenti karena tiba-tiba dia mengusap kepalaku pelan sambil tersenyum lalu kembali berdiri. Kemudian meninggalkanku dengan Rio.

"Mamori.." Aku kembali menangis. Rio juga kembali memelukku. Aku memang sedang membutuhkan sebuah pelukan. Tapi aku berharap bukan dia yang memelukku, tapi 'dia'.

"bagaimana dia bisa mempermainkanku seperti ini?" isakku dalam pelukan Rio.

"aku yakin.. dia punya rencana lain" kata Rio.

Aku juga berharap begitu. batinku.

Malam harinya.

Setelah makan malam di dalam istana. Aku dan Hiruma berjalan kembali menyusuri lorong di istananya. Dan berpapasan dengan kakeknya.

"loh.. apa yang terjadi? kenapa wajah kalian berdua masam begitu?" tanya kakeknya.

"berisik !"

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum. Memberitahukan kalau kami tidak apa-apa.

Hiruma mengantarku sampai di kamarnya "terima kasih" ucapku. Aku membuka pintu tapi tiba-tiba seseorang mendorongku ke dalam lalu mengunci pintunya.

"Hi-Hiruma.. apa yang kamu lakukan?! kenapa di kunci?!" tanyaku.

Dia menatapku lagi.

"kau tau ! aku benci melihatmu bersama orang lain !" katanya.

Aku diam sambil menatapnya.

"aku lebih membencimu karena telah menyerahkanku pada orang lain !".

"maksudku tidak seperti itu !".

"lalu apa maksudmu ?!" tanyaku setengah berteriak.

"aku hanya tidak ingin...".

"Aku hanya mencintaimu Hiruma. Tidakkah kau merasakannya?" tanyaku, air mataku kembali menggenang.

"aku lebih mencintaimu Mamori ! tapi aku tidak bisa membatalkan pertunangan sialan ini !" katanya sambil menggenggam pundakku "aku bingung harus bagaimana !"

Untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengar seorang Hiruma bingung.

"aku hanya menginginkanmu kau tau ! tapi aku tidak tau harus bagaimana !"

"Hiruma.." aku mengambil nafas panjang lalu berkata "aku merelakanmu dengannya".

"APA ?! kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu hah?!".

"dari awal hubungan kita hanyalah sebatas manager dan kapten".

"tapi aku ingin lebih ! aku cuma butuh waktu untuk membuktikannya".

"aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku akan menunggumu kan?" kataku.

"jika aku gagal, aku tak ingin kau sendiri".

"kau itu bodoh Hiruma.. ".

"apa maksudmu?!".

"aku percaya kamu pasti bisa. Tapi tidakkah kau mengerti perasaan wanita yang mencintaimu dengan tulus itu?" dia diam mendengarkan setiap perkataanku "jangan gagalkan pertunangan ini. Bahagialah kau dengannya :)".

"Mamori..." Dia menyentuh pipiku.

"mungkin ini terakhir kalinya kau menyentuhku Hiruma" kataku sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"kekeke tak akan ku biarkan ini menjadi yang terakhir" dia mendekatkan wajahnya. Hidung kami bersentuhan. Tak lama setelah itu, aku tersadar dan langsung menutup mulut Hiruma dengan kedua tanganku.

"Tu-tunggu dulu Hiruma !" Aku mencoba mendorongnya dariku. Dan itu berhasil, sepertinya dia juga baru tersadar dengan apa yang di lakukannya.

Dia hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"a-apa yang ingin kamu lakukan ?!" tanyaku dengan muka memerah "lagipula kau kan akan menjadi milik orang lain, kita tak pantas seperti ini".

Dia melepas tanganku dengan lembut dari mulutnya "cih, hampir saja aku..." Hiruma memotong kalimatnya.

Aku hanya menunggu kalimat yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya.

"hampir saja aku gagal kekekeke".

"gagal?" tanyaku.

"Aku berniat untuk menciummu saat kita berada di altar nanti, karena itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan kekeke".

*blush* "Hi-Hiruma tapi kau kan akan menikah dengan dia" Aku langsung menunduk mengingat Hiruma yang akan menikah dengan orang lain.

"hoi.. aku akan memenuhi janjiku".

"janji?".

"aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang aku janjikan saat kita ingin kesini".

"oh ya.. aku ingat sekarang, aku penasaran !" kataku bersemangat.

"Tapi sebelum itu.." Tiba-tiba dia menggenggam pundakku dan terus mendorongku dengan lembut ke arah tempat tidur. Aku yang memang sedang lemah hanya pasrah dengan tindakan Hiruma. Aku berhasil di baringkan di tempat tidurnya.

"untuk hari ini, biarkan aku tidur bersamamu. Aku ingin saat aku terbangun nanti, aku melihatmu masih berada di sisiku" Dia menghempaskan dirinya di sebelahku dengan tangannya yang melingkar dengan sempurna di pinggangku. Dan matanya terpejam.

"Hiruma.." aku menyentuh pipinya. Dia membuka matanya "aku berharap kau akan datang kembali padaku" pintaku sambil mendekat ke arahnya.

"bukan berharap tapi PASTI" Hiruma mendekatkan dahinya hingga menyentuh dahiku. Perasaan aman dan nyaman selalu ku rasakan jika bersamanya. Egois memang, tapi aku memang sangat ingin pertunangannya di batalkan. Aku memejamkan mataku, mendekat ke sosok yang paling aku sayangi. Ku genggam pinggangnya dan berharap akan selalu merasakan kehangatannya. Setelah itu kami tidak melakukan hal lain lagi hanya tidur. Sebelum aku tertidur pulas, aku mengecup keningnya dan berkata "aku mencintaimu Yoichi Hiruma".

"ung.." Aku menggeliat, sedikit mencari-cari sebuah guling. Saat ku dapatkan, kepeluk guling itu se-erat-eratnya. Tapi anehnya, kenapa gulingnya membalas pelukanku?!.

"kekeke kalau kau memang segitu inginnya melakukan 'itu' akan aku lakukan dengan senang hati" bisik seseorang tepat di telingaku. Mataku langsung terbuka lebar.

"HIRUMA ?!" Aku langsung menjauhkan diriku darinya.

"selamat pagi manager sialan *hoam*" Dia bangun terduduk lalu menolehku. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan.

"Se-selamat pagi" jawabku.

"tadi malam sangat menyenangkan kekekeke" Dia bangkit dari duduknya, lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar ini sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Tadi malam? apa yang dia lakukan?! JANGAN-JANGAN ?!

Aku baru selesai mandi dan sudah berpakaian rapih yang simple. Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Manager sialan ! sudah selesai apa belum? aku akan masuk !" teriaknya dari luar. Siapa lagi yang memanggilku seperti itu selain 'dia'. Aku diam saja, tidak menjawab panggilannya. Tak lama setelah itu, kenop pintu kamar ini bergeser. Ada yang membuka pintu kamar ini.

"manager sia.." dia terdiam sambil melihatku. Pintu kamar tidak sepenuhnya terbuka. Aku hanya tersenyum ke arahnya. Menyenangkan bisa melihatnya di pagi ini.

"kau sudah siap?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"ayo" dia membuka pintu kamar lebar-lebar, menungguku keluar kamar. Aku terus tersenyum.

Setelah keluar dari kamar, dia mengunci pintu lalu berjalan beberapa langkah di depanku. Kedua tangannya di masukan ke dalam kantung celananya. Hari ini dia memakai jaket hitam dengan hoody berwarna putih. Celananya berwarna hitam dengan sepatu pentophel berwarna hitam pula. Aku terus melihat punggung Hiruma. Aku mencoba menggapainya tapi... kenapa semakin menjauh?.

Senyumku berangsur-angsur menghilang, berubah menjadi senyum miris. Tiba-tiba Hiruma berlari ke depan.

"Hiruma !" sambil mengejarnya aku mencoba memanggilnya tapi dia tidak mendengarkan.

'apa yang terjadi?' aku dan Hiruma berpisah di pertigaan lorong di istananya. Aku yang sedang lelah, duduk sambil bersandar di tembok. Wajahku ku sembunyikan di balik kedua lututku.

"manager sialan?".

Aku terbelalak kaget mendengar suaranya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini heh? aku menunggumu di luar tau !" katanya.

"bodoh ! tiba-tiba saja kau berlari meninggalkan aku begitu saja. Aku kan tidak tau jalan keluar dari istanamu ini" aku berkata sedikit teriak tapi tetap dalam keadaan menunduk.

"aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau cuacanya sedang bagus" katanya lagi. Dari nadanya, sepertinya dia khawatir.

"itu bukan alasan Hiruma !".

Hiruma diam. Sekarang bukan perkataan yang keluar, tapi perbuatan yang dia akan lakukan.

Dia memegang daguku, lalu memaksakan wajahku untuk menatapnya. Dan sekarang aku menatapnya.

"matamu merah, ada apa?" tanyanya.

"debu".

"cih, big liar !".

"none of your businnes Hiruma".

"you are my businnes it self Anezaki". Dia memelukku dengan lembut. Aku memejamkan mataku sebentar.

"waah.. pagi-pagi sudah bikin adegan romantis ya.. dasar anak muda hahaha" suara berat mengaggetkan kami.

"kau selalu menggangguku kakek tua sialan !" Hiruma melirik kakeknya dengan muka malasnya.

Di belakang kakeknya, bersembunyi adiknya. Sepertinya dia malu. Di belakangnya juga 3 orang pengikut kakeknya.

"kau mau kemana Hiruma?" tanya kakeknya.

"bukan urusanmu" dia menarik tanganku, membantuku untuk berdiri. Lalu merapihkan sedikit celana yang terkena debu.

" cucuku perhatian sekali dengan pacarnya".

"bukan pacar, tapi dia akan menjadi istriku" jawabnya serius sambil melihatku. Kata-katanya penuh percaya diri. Semua orang disitu kaget mendengarnya kecuali adiknya. Tentu saja dia tau, kakaknya dekat sekali dengan adiknya.

"hahahaha cucuku playboy juga ternyata" kata kakeknya.

"bukannya dia menurun darimu ya kakek?" sekarang adiknya yang menjawab.

"hahahahaha" kakeknya hanya tertawa sambil melewati kami. Sisanya hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan.

"ayo.. " ajaknya sambil menarikku.

Kami pun keluar dari mengambil salah satu sepeda yang ada keranjangnya. Sedikit mirip dengan punyaku, hanya berbeda warna dan model saja.

"naiklah.." aku duduk miring di belakang Hiruma. Dia pun mulai mengayuh. Angin pagi menerpa wajahku. Wangi badan Hiruma yang maskulin terus masuk ke dalam hidungku. Memabukkan memang, tapi itu justru menenangkanku. Aku menyenderkan kepalaku di punggung Hiruma. Hiruma sendiri tidak berkata apapun. Terkadang aku penasaran apa yang sedang dia pikirkan. Apadia selalu memikirkanku seperti aku yang memikirkannya?.

"manager sialan, kita sudah sampai" Dia memberhentikan sepedanya. Di hadapanku tidak ada apa-apa selain pohon.

"bodoh ! yang di lihat bukan yang di depanmu, tapi yang di depanku".

Aku pun turun dari sepeda, dan melihat apa yang di lihat Hiruma.

"Hiruma ! ini kan !".

TBC

Hiruma : author sialan baru update, kemana saja kau?!.

Ane : maaf minna, aku baru pulang dari Bali. Abangku nikah T_T jadi gak sempet publish.

Hiruma : abang? abangmu kan cuma aku kekeke.

Ane : abang kandung weey..

Hiruma : ya ya ya..

Ane : minal adzin ya minna :3 mohon maaf kalau authot kece ini punya salah sama kalian *nunduk nunduk* Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic ku sampai sejauh ini *nangis terharu*.

Hiruma : kau dapat nomor urut berapa adik sialan?

Ane : Babi mana ada yang di qurban.

Hiruma : kekekekeke bodoh ada orang bodoh.

Ane : kau PUAS ?!

Hiruma : KEKEKEKEKEKE ! *pergi*.


End file.
